Ren Cullen and the Selkies Curse
by MooNOrchiD
Summary: "I'm a 'what' now?" I said staring absently at my grandpa Charlie..."You're a witch Renesmee." Renesmee Cullen, age ?, vampire-human hybrid witch...Nothing is impossible, right? Accepted to the most elite of wizarding schools, Ren sets off on a unimaginable adventure, but unfortunately for her, not everything's peaches and cream when she gets to Hogwarts...Next generation fic
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first at a twilight/HP crossover…and I honestly don't know how people will react to it…_

_The plotline is somewhat predictable...and I tried to not make it like every other Nessie goes to Hogwarts fic. _

_I know, I know, this has been done before—but its for our enjoyment and if you've read any of my other fics u might enjoy this a but. _

_First chapter has a lot of information crammed into it for good reason. I want to get all the basics done with before I get to the actual tale. Nothing too serious will come of this. I hope. For fun (!)_

_Explanation of how Ren is a witch. Charlie is a wizard, duh. Bella was somewhat of a squib but since Charlie's parents were muggles and Renee is as well, Bella didn't show many magical properties besides her shield or advance Occulmency (explained__later). So Ren got her magic from Bella's side of the family. And since she's also half vampire she will be a wee bit different from regular witches. If you have any questions as to why I do things a certain way in here, review and I will answer as soon as I can._

**Before you read…A Next Generation fic for both series. Rose, Albus and Scorpius are going into their Fourth Year, while James is a fifth year and Lily and Hugo are probably in their second year but not much of them….**

_Harry Potter/Twilight crossover_

_Warning: OC Characters, if this does not suit you I suggest you beat it! But you never know, you might like my characters_

**DISCLAIMER: **For entire story**. I do not or will not ever own Harry Potter or Twilight. The rights to these belong to the authors and/or movie producers. You will recognize who I own when you read. _May possess OOC personalities_.**

**-CHAPTER 1-**

"I'm a 'what' now?" I said staring absently at my grandpa Charlie. I glanced at the woman beside him on the couch, she was dressed slightly normal (besides the dark robes she wore over her normal clothes) she smiled encouraging, her light golden brown eyes twinkling with excitement. And old friend of grandpa's, they claim to go way back.

"You're a witch Renesmee." she said in her extravagant English accent and smiled to broadly I thought her face would crack.

I blinked once and then burst into a chorus of laughter that would put Emmett to shame.

The woman -who introduced herself as Hermione Weasley (just Hermione) sighed in impatience while gramps shrugged.

"I told you she wouldn't believe me. Even if she's a human-vampire hybrid." grandpa chuckled.

My laughter cut off immediately. I stared openmouthed at grandpa, we (my parents and I) had never actually said the words to him, he was always a need to know kind of person, so hearing him say 'vampire' had me choking back words.

"I don't have time to waste." Hermione exclaimed as she pulled out a stick from her rode sleeves and pointed it to me. The way she yielded it like a weapon had my head spinning with confusion.

Grandpa looked like he was having a cow when he saw her pull out the stick, and a second later he had a stick of his own pointing it at the Hermione lady. She rolled her eyes and stuck the stick back in its place.

"I was just going to prove our (and her) existence is real."

"Oh, well, next time warn me before…" grandpa fidgeted with his sleeves.

"I shouldn't have to warn you. You did call me here to prove this, didn't you?"

"Not exactly. You work for The Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and people still consider vampires beasts. It would be easier to get her accepted to Hogwarts if you're on my side."

"Charlie, I'm not your friend so that you can abuse my ranks at the Ministry…"

I sat watching two people who appeared to be adults argue over things I did not understand for about five minutes until my short patience and temper took hold. I stood abruptly and demanded attention by stomping my feet. I know, so mature.

But, they didn't pay attention to me.

"Gramps..."

"Not now Nessie."

I growled instantly finally getting their attention, "DON'T CALL ME _NESSIE_!"

Did I mention how much I hated that name? No? Well, I do.

I can't believe I used to adore the nickname my *cringe* imprinter had given me. I was a kid then and being called the loch ness monster may have been cute then but now it just reminded me of how everyone still saw me as a child.

I don't know if it was my high pitch tone of voice or an earthquake, but the house shook slightly causing a vase to fall out of place and break into pieces of ceramic across the hardwood floor.

The moment my fist unclenched and I relaxed the house made a creak but stopped shaking. The only noise that remained was from floorboards moving back in place and dust falling from the ceiling.

"I...huh...what just happened?" I asked nervously.

Grandpa raised an eyebrow and smirked, "You were angry so your magic manipulated your surroundings subconsciously..." he said matter-of-factly.

I gulped, "What? How's that even possible." I fussed and fell back into the armchair I was previously occupying.

Grandpa shrugged, "You're a witch, that's how."

I groaned and hid my face in my hands, "But how can I be a witch when I'm already a human/vampire hybrid? There should be a rule against pushing thus much crap onto a 'supposedly' teen's plate!"

"Well, you are my biological granddaughter and I'm a wizard so you inherited my magic." grandpa tried to explain.

I huffed in frustration, "Why didn't mom 'inherit' your magic?"

He shrugged and I groaned.

"Why tell me now and not before? And does mom know about this? How could you have hidden a secret like this from dad?"

"Your grandfather will answer those questions later. Right now we have to discuss your education." Hermione said calmly. She reached into her robes and pulled out an envelope, which she handed to me and leaned back into the couch.

I eyed the letter and giggled when I saw the image or rather coat of arms on the envelope. A basic but yet ancient looking shield, which held four images; a lion, serpent, badger and eagle and a ribbon banner Thingy that said:-

**_'Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus'_**

"Are you serious?'Never tickle a sleeping dragon'? You two do want me to take you seriously, right?"

"You know Latin?" grandpa said surprised

"Don't sound so surprised." I muttered and continued to read the letter.

Hermione cleared her throat and started to say "It's the school motto of-"

"Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry..." I interrupted while staring down at the envelope.

"Yes! But the motto can be interpreted differently. Let sleeping dragons lie...sounds familiar?" she laughed lightly.

I don't see why that's so funny? Is she telling me that dragons are real?

I probably should stop doubting the existence of every fairy tale creation out there...

I sighed and ripped the envelope open and pulled the letter out roughly. I was more surprised that it didn't rip.

The letter had an old parchment appearance and it smelled like dust and ink.

Holding the letter in one hand and rubbing my nose I scanned through it.

I raised an eyebrow at grandpa and his 'friend'.

"I've been accepted to this...school?"

They nodded.

"It says something about 'first years' and eleven?" I asked diligently.

"It's like starting middle school. The system is different from the ones in America. But it's just like at a British school."

While Hermione said this I flipped through the other page or list of things I'd need if I decided to attend this...school.

"I attended it. It's very lovely. Especially meeting others like you and spending time with-"

I held up my hands to stop her and said nonchalantly, "There are other hybrid witches out there?"

She laughed nervously, "oh no. I meant other witches and wizards."

I nodded and tried to be polite, "So if I accept to go here, I'll meet witches and wizards...sounds like fun but I have regular school to start after summer."

"Nes-Renesmee this is a great opportunity for you. I've always wanted to go to Hogwarts but my parents were muggles and couldn't afford it. But now, my granddaughter can. Even if you choose not to attend Hogwarts you still have to take classes at a school of witchcraft here to get your permit to use magic." that was my grandfather monologue, trying to sell me on the idea.

"This whole thing sounds so complicating." I pouted, not saying what I really wanted to say, 'what's a muggle?'

"It's really not." Gramps jumped in.

"There's still the fact that I don't look like an eleven year old And I will not be attending a school as one looking like a seventeen year old."

"You can always drink an aging potion to look younger. Or then there's your grandfather's plan, which is to teach you everything you'll need to know as a fourth year student, let you sit some exams over here and then get permission from the Salem's Institute of Witches to attend Hogwarts. Then you can pose as a fourth year student and attend Hogwarts. You can easily pass as an early blooming fourteen year old."She smiled brightly.

"Why do I have to pose as a fourth year? Can't you explain my situation to them?"

"Some of the parents of the students might not want their children attending school with a vampire."

"Half vampire" I corrected gingerly.

"Even so, there are a lot of prejudices with regards to magical beasts in the school. A lot of politics are involved. It would be better to pose as a student to the students. The teachers will know about you of course but it's safer if the students don't know." she continued. Grandpa had gone silent entirely.

"But it's not like I drink from humans. And I have better control than my family."

"Well, the Ministry only found out about your breed of vampires recently. So they still think of you as 'beast'..."

While she rambled away about the politics of the Magical world I almost fell asleep, half listening to her while the other half just wanted food.

"Well...I'm hungry and I agree with grandpa's plan. The school's opening on the first of September. So I have until then to learn at least three years' worth of magic school work."

"You have to send your acceptance by July 31. I'll try to convince the school to agree to your plan." Hermione said as she stood and turned to grandpa, "You work on The Salem's institute, they wouldn't like me interfering. And since you are one of the greatest American Aurors they'll have to go along with it."

I looked between the two and decided it best to question grandpa about this later. While the adults went on to conversing I idled into the small kitchen with yellow cupboards and rummaged through the fridge.

While eating I listened to the hushed conversations about me coming from the living room. From what I gathered they were planning on getting some old friends to help with my training. Yay me! I had six months to force myself into learning years' worth of magic. Good thing I was a fast learner. The only thing we had to worry about now was how to tell my parents. We had to formulate a plan before Jake and Sue got back from La Push.

Something else in their conversation caught my attention. Apparently, grandpa was the one who submitted the information about my family's race of vampires and he's some kind of badass evil wizard hunter. WTF?! Right(?)

I wasn't mad that he sold my family out, I was mad because he didn't tell me how badass he was! All those years of begging on my knees to spend summer or new years with him and Sue would have been so much easier if dad knew how awesome Gramps was. I almost wasn't allowed to come this January. The only reason they allowed it was because Jake said he'd come with me, which annoyed me to my wits end. He was getting a bit too touchy feel-y for a big brother. And my suspicions towards his feelings for me where only growing with every comment my and his family made. I kept my mouth shut about this though.

When the conversation in the next room switched to politics and random crap I knew nothing about I went back to chewing loudly.

'I can't wait to see their faces when they find out' I laughed mentally, thinking about my immediate family members, especially Emmett and Jasper.

Then the realization that this school (Hogwarts) wasn't in America and only 'magical' people could attend hit me. I would be attending this school on my own. With no chaperones, no parents/uncles/aunts telling me what to do, wear and eat, who to talk to, which guy to admire. Thinking about the latter made me bite onto the fork a bit too hard.

I forced the fork out of my mouth with my tongue making it landed nosily on the wooden table. It looked oddly bent and tortured.

_Two weeks, three days later_

Being part vampire has its up side. I managed to read through all the first and second year books and several third year books, in preparation for my permit exams in a week. Granted, I may have only slept a few hours in this time. Memorizing everything was simple; trying not to attempt the spells was another thing. Grandpa allowed me to experiment with the potions in his basement but that was it. And on day twelve that had gotten boring. Especially since I chose to finish all the potions that I had ingredients for instead of sleeping.

Grandpa and Hermione had given me all of their old books from school. She'd been gracious enough to bring some of her children's old books and assignments for me, which I had already read. Her eldest, Rose and I would be in fourth year together if I was allowed my own way.

The days seemed to morph with the nights as my anticipation grew. I had to act normal and not speak of magic in front of Sue or Jake. Well until we were sure that I would be allowed in Hogwarts and Grandpa Charlie would be able to be the new muggle studies teacher. Hermione had come (apparated) by to check up and she dropped the bomb that she recommended grandpa as the new MS or D.A.D.A teacher. Well, at least I didn't have to go all alone and having grandpa there would make our 'lie' of me being a fourth year believable.

My time with grandpa was coming to a close; we still hadn't told my parents about me being a witch, my decision. I wanted to wait until after Leah's wedding. When my vampire family would visit. Why not kill two birds with one stone. I could tell my family and Jake and grandpa could tell Sue and her family. Since he wanted her to go with him if he got the job.

On the third week of January (I managed to beg for more time with grandpa), I had studied everything I needed to know and was ready for any examination the S.I.W would throw at me. Grandpa convinced them to give me the permit after I did the examinations they were preparing for me. Apparently, the American Magical community where more accepting of me being a vampire/human/witch hybrid or as they call me "Dhamphyr" than elsewhere.

Leah's wedding came around and so did my family.

It was simple but lovely. Grandpa decisively invited everyone to his house the Sunday after the wedding. So now it was packed to capacity with vampires, Jake and his pack and a few humans like Sue and Jason, Leah's new husband. The other imprints were absent.

I was sitting on the arm of the chair gramps was occupying. I nudged him and eyed everyone in the room. Surprisingly the place was quiet.

Grandpa cleared his throat and sat up straight, "Congratulations are in order for Leah and Jason. I hope you enjoy the married life."

They respectfully accepted.

"I guess I should just come out and say this. It may sound crazy but...well...none of you can judge. After all, you're vampires and you're shifters." grandpa chuckled nervously while pointing respectfully. I facepalmed. The tension grew beyond brink and I saw Jasper shift a bit in his seat.

"So, I, Er, Ren and I..." he uses the nickname I demanded he use, "We have something to tell you and...Err..."

My impatience got the best of me, "OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! Grandpa's a wizard and I'm a witch. I got it from him and he's been offered a job as a teacher at a school of witchcraft and wizardry in Scotland and I've been accepted into their academic program. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity and I'm going." I said rather calmly. I knew they all heard me, their shock, utter confusion and worry for our sanity on their faces were proof.

After several question and request to repeat that, grandpa explained slower.

"Dad..." Mom began.

"He's not crazy mom. And we can prove it." I singsonged just to annoy them. Grandpa took his cue and took out his oak and griffin claw wand. I helped him out of the chair and sat back when he was standing in front of the fireplace.

Without much pizzazz, he pointed it up and smiled as he said clearly, "Expecto patronum!"

A brilliant light shone from the tip of his wand, the light burst out and quickly formed a mountain lion patronus. The gasps in the room made me laugh. The silver misted feline eventually dissolved into the air and everyone turned to look at grandpa.

I sighed and examined my nails while everyone got over their shock and grandpa explained everything to them.

"We're moving to England!" Alice squealed in excitement, dragging me out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say 'we'?" I said in a panicked tone.

"Yes! This is going to be so much fun. Alaska was getting to boring." she continued.

I felt blood rush to my head.

"Ohhh and we can go shopping in London..." Rose offered.

My eyes narrowed.

"I've never been to England!" mom said dreamily.

I saw red, not literally.

"You'll love London." dad commented to mom.

My hands folded into tight fist as my anger, again, got the best of me. The house shook more violently than before. I was standing and glaring at them as the house protested against whatever I was doing.

"Nessie?" dad asked concerned.

That did it, a sudden clap of thunder made everyone jump, "DON'T CALL ME NESSIE!"

"Renesmee, that's enough!" grandpa's voice sounded loud over the rolling thunder.

I calmed immediately and so did the weather.

"Sorry." I muttered not at all sorry and marched out of the room.

"I'll get her." I heard mom say as I ran up the stairs and into her room. I grabbed the first available book from the pile on the floor and stuck my nose in it. It just happened to be "The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection".

Mom politely knocked on the door before she pushed it open and let herself in.

"Ren, what's bothering you?" she asked as she sat on the bed beside me barely making it move.

She was the only one who would call me by my preferred nickname. Grandpa Charlie was coming around.

I didn't look away from the book. So she grabbed it and closed it. A sliver of dust fell out of the pages.

"If you don't want to tell me...you can always show me..." she said softy.

Sighing, like the momma's girl I am, I took her hands in mine.

I showed her how excited I was about being accepted into Hogwarts and how much I anticipated going there alone, or with Grandpa Charlie. I displayed glimpses of my memory of how controlling our family could get, Alice and her planning everything I did without consulting me, Alice and Rose ALWAYS picking out my clothes, the guys scary nature when I talked to normal human boys, dad's over protectiveness and insisting on having Jake take me everywhere if he wasn't around and finally Jake's sudden change in behavior towards me-His attempts to hold my hand or hug me around the waist in and out of company.

Mom snarled suddenly, "I'm going to kill him!"

I laughed and shook my head, "Don't make promises you can't keep mom."

Her undirected glare softened and she turned to smile at me while moving her hands out of mine to rub my cheeks.

"You really have grown up sweetie. This...you being a witch thing...is still overwhelming. But somehow I'm not surprised. It explains all of those tremors we get when you're angry. I'd actually prefer you being a witch rather than you having another power to deal with."

"So...I can go?"

She laughed her bell-like laughter, "Of course you're going. With or without your grandfather."

I clapped happily and hugged her, "I love you mom!"

"Love you too Renesmee...so very much." she said hugging me back tightly.

"Too tight mother." I gasped for air and she let me go immediately but grinned.

"Now...tell me about magic..."

I laughed and went into a full on discussion of the world we were now thrown into. Soon dad had joined us in the room and I was showing them the books and telling them about everything we knew nothing about a month ago.

About an hour later...

I was in my or rather mom's room, rereading The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, when a sudden change in the air and a quiet crack and then popping sound was heard downstairs and then several gasps from my family.

A familiar voice greeted grandpa and asked about me.

I grinned happily and ran down the stairs in seconds. Jake's pack and Jason had left a while back so now only my vampire family, Jake, Grandpa and Sue were here.

I found them all, besides grandpa, with their eyes wide and slurring out incoherent questions as they stared at the new arrivals.

I greeted Hermione with a hug and Hi, while she returned the gesture. I glanced at the two men behind her. Hermione had told me about the war over twenty years ago and how she and her husband and the infamous Harry potter had defeated Tom Riddle. I read about it in several History of Magic texts and saw pictures of them so I knew who was who.

My expression changed into one of awe and honor as I approached the two men. They eyed me curiously and I saw their hands twitch a bit, probably to get there wands. I held my hand out to greet Hermione's husband first, "Hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen, you must be Mr. Weasley, it's a pleasure to meet you." he hesitantly shook my hand. But eventually relaxed.

"Blimey 'Mione you weren't kidding when you said she looks nothing like an eleven year old."

"Ron can't you be remotely polite and at least greet the girl properly." Hermione scolded sounding a lot like Esme.

"Oh Merlin's beard...I'm sorry. Nice to meet you too Ree-naz-mee." he said butchering my name severely. Emmett and Jake just had to be the morons that laugh to that one.

"Just Ren." I smiled and turned to greet Mr. Potter but Jake rudely commented.

"Or Nessie."

"Like the loch ness monster?" Mr. Weasley chuckled.

I glared at Jake, who shrugged and held his grin.

I rolled my eyes and went back to greeting Mr. Potter, "Hello Mr. Potter. It is a pleasure and honor to meet you as well. You can't believe how unbelievable it is having you three visit me. Thank you." I rambled on shaking his hands violently.

He stared at me open mouthy, "It nice to meet you too Renesmee. Please call me Harry. Mr. Potter was my father. You have a tight grip there." he commented while glancing at my hand, which snapped back to my side immediately.

"I'd prefer to call you Mr. Potter. It's respectful."

"Yeah but it makes me feel older than I already Am." he laughed. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley cringed a bit but my family and I only laughed.

"You shouldn't complain just yet. My grandpa Carlisle has been alive for almost four hundred years."

The trio gawked at me and searched my family's faces to pinpoint who I was referring to.

After introducing everyone else, Grandpa Charlie gave a short telltale about "The Golden Trio" and their everlasting rep.

Mom's worried expression was not missed by the trio. It took them and grandpa Charlie a good twenty minutes to convince her that the dark wizard responsible for the war was dead but she still wasn't convinced, muttering something along the lines of there could be others like him to which Mr. Potter replied, "Your daughter is a vampire-human hybrid witch who has a family of vampires and a very powerful auror for a grandfather...I don't think anyone can harm her."

And then she went into asking what's an auror and grandpa being one. She was relentless that woman.

Hermione finally piped in with a serious tone, "I've spoken to the ministry and the head master of Hogwarts. He's an old friend of ours. He agreed to the plan. But...he would like the teachers to test Renesmee further after she gets her permission from S.I.W before he allows her in as a fourth year. And he doesn't appreciate lying to his students about what she is. But he has agreed to it. He would like to meet with you and your family soon."

"My family?" I asked nervously as glanced at them.

"He's a curious wizard." Hermione chuckled and I nodded indifferently.

"So is it really necessary for me to do the SIW exams?" I asked to change the subject.

"Yes. To make your story more believable. And Charlie still needs to get his papers completed for the transfer over to Hogwarts." she grinned at him.

I almost screamed, "He got the job?! YES!"

Grandpa of course remained humble about the whole thing.

"Right. So now that that's over can we test her on basics just in case?" Mr. Weasley said out of the blue.

"On what exactly Ronald! She doesn't have a wand!" Hermione rolled her eyes at her husband.

"I was referring to knowledge not actually doing the spells or charms." he countered. I looked at Mr. Potter but didn't turn my head, he was shaking his.

"It never ends..." he muttered quietly probably thinking no one could hear him.

"You can test me on knowledge. But grandpa already did that. About five times for the past week."

They stopped arguing and the four adult wizards started on their tests, while everyone else just looked on silently.

By the time they were done, night had fallen and so had Jake. He was sprawled across the couch, the vampires were too curious to leave so they sat quietly and retained whatever information they could, which would be all.

Hermione let out a huff and sat down in exhaustion. Her husband followed suit and soon after Mr. Potter followed their lead. Only grandpa continued to pace, shooting questions at me about American history of Magic. I knew them but they weren't as diverse as others. American witches and wizards were few and rarely practiced dark arts. If found practicing it they were hung, I mean literally.

Grandpa stopped pacing and smiled broadly like the Cheshire cat he can be sometimes. He chugged down his coffee and place in on the wooden coffee table in the centre of the overgrown room.

"Ren, I want you to levitate this cup." he said smugly and handed me his wand.

"Erm…I don't think that's a good idea gramps. Your wand might not react well to me." I fidgeted in my seat and cringed away from the wand he was handing me.

"Ren, just take it! You have to use it for your SIW exams anyways." He pushed the wand into my hand. It let of a high pitch screeching sound the moment it touched my skin and seared my palms making me throw it across the room.

"What the hell was that?" Jake shouted while rubbing his ears.

"The wand's way of telling me it hates me…" I pouted and rubbed my palm against my jeans.

"Well, that didn't go the way I wanted it to." Grandpa groaned while getting his wand from the back of the extended room.

"No shit." I muttered quietly so he wouldn't hear me.

"Maybe you could try it with one of our wands." Hermione said as she stood and approached me, taking her wand and handing it to me. Basically all the wands I held had the same effect. Hermione's vibrated until it flew and got stuck in the ceiling, Mr. Weasley's literally repelled me, it never touched my hands and Mr. Potter's left a hole in the floor from the fire that erupted from the tip with I held it. It was the only one which didn't try to kill me, and I did manage to hold it for a second longer than grandpa's, but it still tried to kill everyone else in the room, like it had a mind of its own.

Hermione deduced that my own wand, when I manage to get one, might have a slight relation to Mr. Potter's—how fun. I'd rather not get a wand that tries to kill people when I touch it.

Half an hour later, I was staring at the cup on the table, while my family conversed with the Golden trio.

Frustrated from what happened with the wands before, I narrowed my eyes at the cup.

"_Reducto_." I muttered annoyingly.

The cup vibrated violently and then blasted into tiny dust particles.

Silence commenced throughout the room. Until everyone's gaze moved from the cup to me. My only reaction was leaving my mouth hanging open.

"You did that without a wand!" Mr. Weasley muttered staring at me with fascination and something else, fear?

Both of which I was familiar with.

"Do that again!" Alice clapped happily as she danced to sit on the floor in front of me.

"Have you lost your mind? You want me to blow up something else?"

"No, fix it." Grandpa said glancing between me and the cup.

I gulped, stood and walked over to the table, which had the remains of the recently deceased cup.

"Charlie, I don't think she can salvage that. It's dust." Mr. Potter commented but paid very close attention.

Holding my breath to not scatter too much dust, I visualized the cup while staring at the pile and said loudly, "Reparo."

The dust began to swirl eventually forming itself back into the cup, with a few glitches like the handle being upside down, but it worked.

The oohs and ahhs from my family were ignored while the four wizards and witch went over some basic spells with me.

The annoying part was I had to do it back for my SIW examinations. That and much, much, more. But I passed them all, even without a wand. No one at the S.I.W commented on my wandless state. They just kept writing down every time I did something. They suggested I visit the famous 'Ollivander' when I got to England, since they couldn't find me 'my' wand.

Now, all I had was the meeting with the headmaster of Hogwarts and persuade him to let me in.

**_How was it? Hope it wasn't too predictable. Working on the next chapter…and this is more of an adventure. Whatever Characters are listed in the thread has nothing to do with pairings…_****  
_If there are any questions, leave a review and I'll answer it as soon as I can._**

**_Who would you like to see act as the Characters? I'd love your suggestions…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**-Chapter 2-**

London is beautiful this time of year-taken that it's usually wet and cold. It reminds me so much of Forks, without the excessive foliage.

"Come on Renesmee we have less than twelve minutes to find a cab and get to the house." my dearest Aunt Alice interrupted my bliss. We were in the shopping district, gathering items we had no need for.

"Ren!" Alice shouted again. I had stopped calling them aunt or uncle the moment I turned seven. Somehow it didn't fit since we all looked the same age. That can get annoying when I stand beside my parents in public. I tend to forget to not call them mom or dad.

I exhaled roughly and quickened my pace. We walked for a while until we met up back with the rest of the family. Jake approached me immediately and took the bags I was carrying, even though his arms were already packed.

"Thanks." I said automatically and grinned and we all continued to walk towards the cars.

"Anytime." he returned a warmer grin. I had to admit, with his beautiful rustic skin and toned body he could make one damn great underwear model.

"Thoughts Renesmee." dad commented but I ignored him.

Too bad I still saw Jake as a brother. The thought of us being anything more made me nauseous.

Dad smirked at that thought. All the bags were packed into one car, the one that I got to drive, with Jake in the passenger seat with some more bags on his lap.

"I'm gonna miss you Ness..." he finally muttered after a while of driving towards our new house in Crawley.

"I'll miss you too..." I had to ignore the nickname for now. The thought alone of not seeing me for weeks was physically painful to him, much less my actual absence. I had to admit, I'd miss him too. Not having my family with me was sounding harder as my time to start Hogwarts grew close. We were supposed to meet with the headmaster tonight, should be interesting.

Jake was silent for a while again. Like always, I knew something was bothering him. I blame it on the whole spiritual bind of the imprint.

"Jake, I know this will be hard on you. But I need to do this. Look on the bright side. I don't have to be there for seven years. I'm lucky that I got three years to complete."

"That's still unconfirmed. Suppose you have to be there for the seven years..."

I laughed at that, "Seven years isn't that much Jake. We're immortal you know!"

I sneaked a glimpse at him and was relieved to see him smile.

I pushed a speed limit a bit and got home a minute after everyone else.

The rest of the afternoon was spent unpacking and packing. After the meeting tonight I would be allowed to purchase my school items. I especially awaited my wand, even though I didn't need it.

That aspect of my magical ability was partially understood. My vampire side enhanced my control over magic. My ability to control the thoughts and emotions running through me stabilized the magical field surrounding me. But it could also be due to the fact that I grew up with a mind reading father, shield for a mother and empathic uncle. I had to find ways to keep secrets. I wanted a wand just to be considered normal. I've grown up knowing that I would never be this. But being surrounded by kids who were different but yet I was not the same as them can send an advanced teen to a breaking point.

Two very long hours later we had prepared for our visitor(s). Sue, Esme and I made dinner, while the men tidied up the great room and made sure there was adequate entertainment available. Dad's grand piano was set on a raised level of the floor to make it appear like a stage.

Jasper, Emmett and Jake were playing with the Xbox, while Rose played on the piano. The others were upstairs. Alice and mom were sorting through clothes while Grandpa Carlisle was reading through my new/ old school books.

Before Alice could shout for me to change I was in my room getting ready. I needed to impress our visitors and to do that I needed to look civilized and somewhat refined. Not wild and animalistic like most vampires of our species.

I chose a simple long sleeved red blouse, black dress pants, red flats and silver accessories. Not too flashy not too...bland.

While combing through my curly bronze locks I heard the 'now' familiar pooping sound of the arrival of the guests of honor.

I gave everyone downstairs five minutes to greet and introduce themselves before I made my way down.

No jerky movements, remember, slow it down.

As gracefully as I could I descended the stairs that opened into the great room. As in cue, everyone went silent. Plastering my best irresistible smile, I glided over to the meet and greet. I greeted the three known faces -Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Mr. Potter-then the unknown-Mrs. Potter, a ginger haired woman and a new pair of faces. A tall round faced man with blonde hair and calm blue eyes and a short, plump black hair woman, both were fair skinned.

"Welcome to our home...Mr. and Mrs. Longbottom." I said so sweetly it could rot your teeth.

With a flash of my smile and sickly sweet voice, they were potty in my hands. They agreed to dinner before discussion and that's how it went. My vampire family just looked on and smiled or went about doing things around the house. This didn't seem to bother our guest and I was a very good conversationalist.

Finally, when dinner was over and we washed up, everyone settled into the grand room. I sat between my parents in a love-seat, opposite the witches and wizards who held my educational fate in their hands.

After random pleasantries Mr. Longbottom went straight to business, "As agreed, you will be allowed to attend Hogwarts. I have to say, you and your family are not what I was expecting. I appreciate meeting you all. Now, with regards to the tests, the teaching staff has agreed to test you, to make sure the SIW's standards are what they claimed to be. You did exceptionally well by the way. Congratulations. Some of the professors will be visiting you between now and June, so you must be prepared. Is that understood?" he said seriously but his smile contradicted any sternness his voice held.

"Of course, headmaster." I smiled trying to hide my smugness.

**March**

_April_ brought visits from many witches and wizards from Hogwarts, each bearing stacks of papers or tests. The tests weren't as easy as the SIWs but they weren't difficult either. Being without a wand meant that any practical exam was out of the question.

This brought about my first visit to Diagon alley. My shopping partners were mom, Alice and Jake. Mom parked her land rover on a corner in Charing Cross road.

"Are you sure this is it? It doesn't look very safe." mom commented but continued to get out the vehicle.

"Of course I'm sure! And Bella, you're a vampire. _You're_ not safe." Alice chirped as she danced over to stand beside me. She jerked her chin towards an abandoned looking building. I would have said we weren't in the right place if I didn't see or hear the people coming and going.

An old rusty looking sign saying 'The Leaky Cauldron' was more evidence of us being in the right place.

"Why do I have to be here?" Jake whined for the fifteenth time.

"To carry to bags..." Alice laughed as she grabbed his arm and began pulling him towards the door. Mom and I chuckled while following them. For some reason I thought the inside would be a little bit clean. But unfortunately I assumed wrong. This is when enhanced senses really sucked, the scents were anything but pleasant.

We found Hermione sitting by the bar, sipping on something that smelt like the love child between beer and butter. After the polite greetings were exchanged, we made our way to the back of the building where we were faced with a tall red bricked wall. Hermione gently tapped random bricks with her wand, in a specific order, three up, two across.

The bricks began to slide against each other, unfolding and folding, forming a large brick archway, which opened into a long swerving street that had very peculiar looking buildings on each side. I thought I was prepared for what I was going to see here, but my eyes continued to dart around, taking in every strange item it found. Alice strolled through the street, like this was natural to her.

After making a visit to the Gringott's bank, making some currency exchange and opening an account for me, we started shopping. Hermione volunteered to buy the books I needed, so mom handed her a bag filled to the brim with money and she was off.

On the way back to the Apothecary, we stopped by Madam Malkin's Robes for All occasions, Flourish & Blott's and everything in between, acquiring everything I would need. Walking all the way back to the front might sound tedious but it was actually fun.

Alice led us into the Apothecary, the smell was overwhelmingly horrendous, I held my breath for as long as I could. Jake didn't have much common sense, because a minute after being in the apothecary, he ran outside to relieve his stomach in an alleyway. As quickly as we could we got all my potions ingredients, plus some extra for my own use. After obtaining everything besides a wand, we headed back towards the end of Diagon alley.

But, my attention was diverted when we passed Knockturn Alley. My hearing wasn't as enhanced as the others, but I caught the familiar voice immediately. Ducking away from Alice, Mom and Jake, quite easily might I add, I sprinted down the alley, carefully maneuvering around anyone I passed... A few stopped to observe me but went back to their shifty business.

Paying a little too much attention to a passerby, I rounded a corner and collided into a rather large, okay extremely large, man. I didn't need any assistance steadying myself, but he assisted nonetheless.

His eyes narrowed as he took me in, "Now what's a nice youn' lady like you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I pulled myself away from him and smiled coyly, "No, not really. Advantages of being transferred."

He brightened when he heard me speak, "American are you now?"

"Renesmee? What are you doing here? I said I'd buy your books, I didn't want your family coming down this way."

I peered around the giant man to see Hermione walking out of a shop.

"I was curious." I shrugged.

"You shouldn't be here. It's not safe." she scolded while placing a hand on her hip.

I laughed at that, "I think I'm rather safe…"

"Hermione, aren't yar going to introduce us?" the giant man asked.

"Oh, excuse my rudeness. Renesmee, this is Rubeus Hagrid, he's the game keeper and Professor of Care of Magical Creatures at Hogwarts. Hagrid, this is the girl I was telling you about."

Hagrid's eyes widened while looking between Hermione and I, "She's-"

Hermione nodded quickly while Hagrid continued to stare at me.

I stuck out my hands and grinned brightly, "Please to meet you professor."

He took my small hand into his rough overly muscular fingers and shook it gently. I smirked and tightened my grip to strengthen the shake.

"Oye, quite a grip yar got there." He said still in clear daze. I shrugged and released his hand letting mine sag to the side.

"No fangs I see." He said finally seeming a bit calm. I glanced at Hermione a bit surprised. Why would she tell him about me?

As if reading my mind she said, "Hagrid will be helping you hunt when you get to school, to make sure nothing bad happens."

I nodded knowingly, "I understand."

"RENESMEE!" shouted my mother's voice as she charged down the alley. Someone cat called her causing her to snarl in response. Alice and Jake came running behind her.

When they took in Hagrid their eyes bulged to a physically impossible size.

"Mom, Alice, Jake, meet Professor Rubeus Hagrid. He's a teacher at Hogwarts." I smiled slyly at them.

"HI!"

Alice being the little pixie she is, danced forward and shook Hagrid's hand gently. He just politely returned the favor, grinning brightly.

"Please to meet all yar, but I best be getting back to the school." and with that Hagrid was gone.

Mom continued to scold me while collecting the books from Hermione.

"Have you gotten your wand yet Renesmee?" Hermione asked as we strolled back into Diagon alley.

"We're heading there now." I singsonged while holding onto Jake's free arm and twirling gracefully.

"Why are you so happy?" he mumbled grudgingly.

"'Cause I just made a friend!" I giggled but stopped dancing, stilling holding his arm.

"You'll love Hagrid. I spent so much time with him while I was a student." Hermione said dreamily.

"I know. I read stories about you." I said proudly, making her blush.

Alice's squeal brought us out of our reverie, "OLLIVANDER'S!" She shouted so loudly people stopped to stare.

I pinched her semi hard arm making her pout.

"Actually Ollivander died a decade ago. His nephew took over for him after his passing. He's just as good though. He sold my children their wands." Hermione said as she pushed open the door. An almost silent bell chimed as the door opened. The walls were lined from floor to ceiling with thousands of narrow boxes.

"Welcome to Ollivander's." said the gangly looking man with black pepper hair and coal black eyes.

"Mrs. Weasley, nice to see you again." He said when he spotted Hermione.

"Nice to see you again too Rick. I'm here assisting a transfer student from America. She accidently broke her wand and she needs a new one." Hermione lied fluently.

"Hello there. You must be more careful with your wand." He said emotionlessly.

"I know. I'm sort of clumsy and I tripped and fell on it. Snapped in two." I said sadly.

"It's alright then. What was your last wand made of?"

There we were all stomped. Think Ren, think. The only wand I managed to hold was Mr. Potter's, which is Holly and phoenix feather.

"Erm…can I just try what you have? It was sort of a custom made." I offered.

He narrowed his eyes but remained professional, "A hint?"

"Holly?" I said but it came out as a question.

He turned away immediately and went sprinting across the room, grabbing numerous boxes.

Let me shorten this for you, I went through many, many, different wands, until we finally Rick the wand guru got tired.

"Are you sure your last wand was made of holly?" Rick asked in a tired tone.

I shrugged and he huffed and lagged over as stool.

While he and Hermione continued to think of possible wand potential, I wandered around the shop. I sneaked to the back of the shop. Maneuvering through the shelves and paying half attention to the voices in front I ran my hand over the boxes idly.

When I reached the back I peeked through small window but saw nothing of interest. On my way back to the front, something got my full attention. As my hands hovered over the boxes, one began to vibrate. With a sudden harsh movement the box flew out of the self and fell to the floor, spilling its contents. The ruckus got the attention of the people in front. They all came running around the corner, in time to see me bend down and take the smooth black wand into my hands.

It fit into my hand perfectly, molding into my palm, a blinding light erupted from the end making everything seem brighter and otherworldly. In my peripheral vision I saw the others cringe away from the light. When the light finally faded, the wand and I felt at peace. I grinned, picked up the box and approached the others.

I gently placed the wand back in its box and handed it to Rick, "I'll take this one please."

"Ziricote and chimera scale core, twelve inches. How did you find this? This was one of the first wands my uncle made. He even had it in storage because it wouldn't sell." Rick explained as we made our way back to the front.

"Honestly, I was just walking back to the front when the box fell out of place." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"Ah, it chose to you." He mumbled to himself.

"Excuse me?" I asked thinking back to if I heard any voices. Nope, none.

"Why did you roam to the back of the room?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged, "Curiosity and boredom."

"Your intuition. The wand led you there. It called to you." He smiled. A smile looked strange on him.

I nodded.

Mom paid for it and we left to go to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

"Do I really need and owl?", I asked Hermione, "Can't I just take a cellphone?"

"You won't get good reception. It took wizards years to perfect a cellphone that would work well with magic, and sadly it quite expensive and not always reliable." She answered.

"How expensive?" Alice asked, even though she knew the answer.

"Quite. Besides, cellphones aren't allowed at Hogwarts. I recommend the owl."

I groaned and shoved the door of the Emporium open. The moment we entered, the birds went wild, making all imaginable noises when mom and Alice walked in.

"Nope, ahah, I'm not dealing with this." Alice said suddenly and darted out the door. Mom frowned at me and followed her as well. Jake quickly followed them.

Rolling my eyes I began to browse through the shop. My idle eyes landed on the most magnificent bird of prey I have ever seen. I gently took up the large cage and strolled over to the counter.

"Hello, I'd like to marry this bird." I grinned at the young man standing behind the counter.

"You'll have to buy him first." He said in a dragging tone.

I rolled my eyes at his pitiful sense of humor.

"How much?"

"Don't you want to know what type of owl it is?"

He drawled again.

"It's a long-eared owl. I've seen a few before." I said absently while letting the bird peck at my finger.

"Doesn't that hurt?" shop keep boy asked.

I shrugged, "He seems to like doing it and I want him to love me."

"Whatever…you're lucky it's a male." he muttered and sold me my new pet.

"Jake, I just replaced you as my favorite pet." I teased while Hermione and I met back up with them.

He rolled his eyes, "Not that easy Ness…"

I ignored him and started cooing at my owl, who responded with his own hoot like coo.

"What are you going to name him?" Alice asked from afar.

I thought for a second and then smiled like the Grinch, "Gandalf!"

Jake scoffed while the women laughed.

Gandalf began to flap about violently.

"I don't think he likes that name…" Jake laughed.

I stuck my tongue out at him, "He'll grow to like it."

"No he won't." Alice laughed.

I groaned and looked at my bird, "How about Pico?"

Jake bursted into laughter, but Pico started to nibble on my finger again.

"HA! Suck on that!" I laughed at Jake who shut up immediately.

"How did you find that name?" Mom asked as we walked back to The Leaky Cauldron.

"Pico della Mirandola. Look him up!"

June

July

August

I read all the necessary work, so now I was qualified to write my O. and be a fifth year student. I spent as much time with my family. I got fewer visits from Hermione. But, I did however get to go back to Diagon Alley with Grandpa. He had to get supplies. He was moving into Hogwarts before me, since he was a teacher. But, this gave me more time with my vampire family. I didn't get to use my wand outside of school, being underage and all. I did master at potions though, which meant I had to visit the apothecary again.

_Another visit to Diagon alley with grandpa_

Grandpa left me to roam alone, after we bought more potions ingredients, he went around showing Sue the place. He took my bags and left me to roam with only my handbag stacked with cash. School shopping season in Diagon Alley was crazy. I tried my best not to bump into people but they weren't trying as hard as I was. But, I remained calm and wasn't rude.

After strolling along for several minutes, I noticed some kids about my _real_ age –Eleven, peering into a large glass window, so I approached the shop and stood behind them. My height gave me the advantage of seeing over their heads. It was then that I saw the most beautiful broom stick in the world. Its entire body was lustrous silver that looked almost like quick silver trapped in a clear cylinder for the stick itself. The broom fibers looked just as elegant, pulling together neatly, which left a smooth gathering of silver fibers bounded by a think silver band. An elegant carving on the top of the handle read: Mercury N-7000.

"What do you do with it?" A small girl's voice asked another in front of me, causing several gasps to erupt in the little gathering. I spotted the questioner with her nose pressed to the glass, her bushy golden hair stopped by her shoulders and her creamy skin were littered with freckles, her reflection told me that she had silver grey eyes.

"'What do you do with it?' You must be _muggle_ born." Sneered a rather uptight looking boy with sickly black hair. The way he said muggle made it sound like a disease.

The little girl stood her ground, "And what's so bad about that?" she demanded propping her little hands on her hips.

I suppressed a giggle.

"You're all stupid, that's what!" the uptight boy said rudely.

I cleared my throat then, "Excuse me, but that is not true. I'm muggle-born and I happen to be quite smart." I challenged the little dirt bag. Maybe I wasn't completely honest but he was being very nasty.

They all turned to look up at me, all clearly surprised.

But the boy scrunched up his nose, "If there's anything worst than a mudblood, that would be an American mudblood." He spat.

"Little boy I am proud of being both. You should learn some manners, or I might be forced to teach you some." I smiled menacingly. He cringed away, but straightened his tie, huffed and trotted away, with a few others following him.

I looked back to the little girl he insulted and smiled softly, "Don't mind him. I think he may have pulled his trousers up a bit too high."

The little girl's twinkling laugh made me smile even broader.

"Yeah Janette, he's just jealous. It's not your fault." soothed another little brown hair girl beside Janette.

Janette giggled again, "I know. Thanks for helping me miss." She said turning to look up at me.

"Anytime. So are you two starting Hogwarts in September?" I asked them both. They nodded and wide grins spread across their faces.

"So I'm I. I'm going into my fourth year." I smiled warmly and knelt down so I was eye level with them.

"What's your name?" Janette asked shyly.

"Renesmee, but you can call me Ren."

"Hi Ren. This is my friend Joan."

"Hello Joan. Are you muggle born like Janette and I?"

"No, my dad's a wizard." She smiled brightly.

"That's cool. My grandpa's a wizard too. He's going to be the new Muggle Studies professor at Hogwarts."

"That's Cooling!"Janette shouted.

Joan nodded.

I shrugged and agreed, "Yep. By the way, that's a broomstick. You use it to fly. And the next time you need help knowing something that you're not used to, you can always ask me. I'm sure Joan won't mind helping you out too."

Janette went back to staring at the broom so I stood behind them and admire it myself.

"Excuse me Ren. But, are you a veela?" Joan asked suddenly.

I turned to her in shook and laughed, "No."

"Oh, I don't mean to be rude. But, you very pretty and daddy saysaids that veela's are very pretty and they have red hair. I thought you might be one because you're so pretty."

Due to my lack of ability to blush like my mother I just continued to laugh. Hearing someone—even a little girl—tell me I'm pretty in an Irish accent made me feel beyond pretty.

"Thank you Joan. You are very pretty yourself."

She did blush.

"If you too need anything when we get to school, come to me okay? I can help you with homework or something." I smiled willingly.

"That's very nice of you." Said a woman from behind me. I turned to see a rather young looking woman with the same hair and eyes as Janette, "Hi. Mallory Scott. I'm Janette's mother."

"Renesmee Cullen, pleased to meet you." I said while shaking her hands.

"Well, thank you again for offering the girls your assistance at school. I'm relieved to know that they'll have someone looking over them." Mallory sighed showing her relief.

"It's really no problem. It's my first time there too. We first timers need to stick together."

"Momma, she's from America. Her grandpa's a new professor at school." her daughter piped in.

We went into a very polite conversation until Joan's father joined in and went into a deep conversation with a now blushing Mallory Scott. I found out that they were both single, which gave me the idea of a budding romance.

After twenty minutes I finally left the possible new family and went back to exploring. A familiar name on a large colorful sign made me stop and observe the tall, crocked looking building—Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.

I forced my way through the crowd of preteens and teens and found my way into the large joke shop. I had to get something for Emmett and Jasper. Some of the items were downright ridiculous and too real for my taste. I'd rather rubber vomit that real looking ones with eyes.

I browsed through the shop not buying anything until a group of kids about my age entered the shop. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the reaction from the other shoppers. They sort of parted to give the newcomers their own path in the crowd. Some shoppers even flashed some photos of the group.

There were three extremely handsome and well dressed boys, one with short brown messy hair and brown eyes, with shadow-like stubbles growing out and a rugged bad boy look, another with jet black hair was spiked up in a disarray on his head and striking green eyes, the last was a well combed blonde, model-like face and silver grey eyes. They were all dressed in black or dark variations and looked fit. They entered with a very beautiful red hair girl that had brilliant blue eyes.

A squealing girl of about thirteen lunged herself onto the blonde boy, who looked like he wanted to shove her off but he hugged her back and smiled a break taking smile. For humans, these four were very beautiful. I'd only seen vampires who could look so amazing but these four could rival any vampire's beauty, besides Rosalie's.

I turned back to my browsing ten second after their entry. I didn't have to look at them to know what was happening, I heard everything the fan girls and boys were shouting. The four were famous, that was evident. Probably models in the wizarding world and to confirm my assumption I passed a magazine stand that held varying degrees of magazines and newspapers. One caught my eye: Magic Teens.

On the cover where the four that had just entered: James and Albus Potter, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley, or as the caption noted, the _BOOM_ generation-children of the golden trio and a friend. I recognized the name Malfoy from an article I read in The Daily Prophet, about a Draco Malfoy and his work with muggles and muggle-borns. Hermione had told me how Draco Malfoy, as a teen, was very prejudice towards muggle-borns, but after the war he managed to outgrow these and formed all sorts of organizations in the wizarding world to stop the ill treatment of muggle-borns.

So the children benefited off of their parents work. Sad, really sad. My parents were rich but that didn't stop me from making a few wise financial decisions or getting a job, even if it was just in a coffee shop. I met rather nice humans.

I absentmindedly grabbed a magazine on Wizard Finance and flipped through the pages, noting the wrong choices that some made.

I turned back to observe the famous wizarding teens, idly flipping through the pages with few glances to it.

An annoyed scoff sounded from beside me, I turned to face the sound and found a pretty girl, her glowing complexion made me assume that she was mixed-with African and Caucasian or probably Spanish-and natural bouncing brown curls that fell around her face and over her shoulders. She glanced at me and smiled and then turned back to look at the group, who were now conversing with each other.

"They think they're the best thing to hit the wizarding world." She scoffed again, in a smooth voice.

But that wasn't what made me grin like an idiot, "You're American." I almost screamed chucking the magazine back in place and turning my body to face her.

She mirrored my grin, "So are you! Oh thank you Merlin. Finally someone I can relate to." She giggled giddily.

"Um…what am I minced grindylow?" said a smooth voice from behind her. A boy that looked about my age, with chin length brown wavy hair and a even light brown skin tone (looked east Indian) positioned himself so that I could see him clearly. Damn, boy you are fine!

The girl waved him off and extended her hand for a shake, "I'm Nicolette. This is my brother Nolan. We're adopted, I hope that answers the question you were about to ask."

I politely shook both their hands, "Renesmee, just Ren. And I wasn't going to ask anything other than, are you going to Hogwarts?"

"Yeah. We transferred from SIW in Massachusetts two years ago. I'm going into my fourth year while Mc Stare-y here is going into his fifth year." Nicolette said in a rush.

"You're going into your fourth year. That's great. So am I." I giggled even happier.

They both grinned, "That is great. Did you transfer from SIW?" Nicolette asked curiously.

I nodded the lie, "From the branch in Oregon."

"Oh, I had a friend that went there. Maybe you know him, Dean Samuels…" she offered

I shook my head and she shrugged.

"So what house do you want to get into?" Nolan asked as he came to stand beside me.

I scrunched up my nose, "I don't really know. That's why I liked SIW, there was no sorting, and we had to deal with each other."

What? I did my research, had to get my lie facts straight.

"So why transfer?" Nicolette asked vacantly while staring at the 'Boom!' group.

"My grandfather got a teaching job at Hogwarts. He's the new Muggle Studies teacher."

"I hope he's better than our last teacher, he didn't know squat about muggles." Nolan grimaced, probably at an old memory.

"I think he is. He did live among them for a long time. He was a muggle police officer." I laughed warmly, causing him to gaze at me dreamily. Crap!

I abruptly turned and began browsing through some interesting looking quills. I picked up several self filling ones and dropped it into a basket that appeared beside me. We continued to shop and make idle chit-chat for ten minutes. By then my basket was almost filled with a basic Blaze box and decoy detonators for Jasper, punching telescope for Emmett, a pygmy puff for Alice and a skiving snack box for Jacob. I didn't know what would happen to him when he ate it but I was hopeful. From the small conversation I shared with Nicolette and Nolan, I learnt that they were both adopted by their muggle parents at birth and by some strange twist of fate they both turned out to be a witch and wizard.

"That's a lot of stuff Ren…" Nicolette said eyeing my basket.

I shrugged, "If you meet my family you'd know why I need these."

She shook her head while Nolan continued to gaze and me. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Renesmee!"

I turned around to see Hermione and her husband walking towards me, both grinning broadly.

She hugged me tightly when they got to me, her husband just nodded.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley." I'm a polite young woman who addresses an adult the way they should be.

"How have you been?" Hermione asked in her soft voice.

"Great. Oh, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, these are some new friends of mine, Nicolette and Nolan." I said proudly.

The teens just stood there and stared at the adults with their mouths hanging open.

"Nice to meet you." Hermione said politely.

Nicolette finally found her voice, "It's an honor to meet you two. I've read so much about you both and Mr. Potter. I've even tried to resurrect your S.P.E.W campaign but the house elves haven't changed at all…And Mr. Weasley I've read your book 'When in dark' that was so thrilling. Your experience when you left your wife and Mr. Potter when you were hunting horocruxes was…wow."

I stared at the rambling girl with my mouth open for a second. Who talks that much in on breath?

Mr. Weasley chuckled, "Well, I'm happy to see that the teens of today still look up to us. I thought those four had stolen our spotlight!" he jerked his chin in the direction of his daughter and her company.

"Ronald!" Hermione squeaked while everyone else laughed, "Don't mind him kids. He tends to forget that he had his days of fame."

With that her husband shut up.

"So are you kids going to Hogwarts as well?" Hermione asked my new friends, who both nodded.

"So you know our kids?" Mr. Weasley asked.

Nicolette scoffed but Nolan answered finally finding his voice, "Yes sir. Your son Hugo is in the same house as us."

"Oh, you're both in Ravenclaw! That's lovely." Hermione almost shouted.

"Okay Hermione. Let's leave the kids to _'hang'_. We still have to go get a broom for Hugo. And Harry and Ginny are expecting us later." said Mr. Weasley as he began to pull her away.

The moment they were out of ear spot Nicolette grabbed my arm and started to squeal while bouncing on her heels, "Oh my God! You know two of the golden trio! How?" she demanded pulling me to face her.

"They're friends of my grandfather." I didn't actually lie. I just held back some information.

She let me go and folded her hands in front of her.

"Who's your grandfather exactly?" she asked narrowing her eyes.

"Um...Charlie Swan..." I mumbled slowly wondering why that mattered.

"HOLY SHIT! YOUR GRANDFATHER'S CHARLIE SWAN! I didn't know he even had kids. But, still." Nolan shouted over every other sound in the room. I cringed at his volume and noticed several people turn to stare at us, including the _Booming_ four.

I pinched him hard on the arm and he huffed and rubbed the spot.

"Sorry, but Charlie is my hero..." Nolan gazed off.

"I can introduce you, if you want."

His eyes refocused and opened wide. Before I could respond he was pulling me into a hug and thanking my loudly.

I laughed but pushed him away, "Okay, yeah, personal space please."

He looked like he wanted to cry with his lips quivering.

In my peripheral vision I saw the booming four approaching us. I tensed for some reason.

"Let's cash our stuff and we'll meet him at the ice cream parlor." I said quickly, grabbing their arms and my basket and cashed our purchases. Easily maneuvering around _the_ group, I led my new friends out of the joke shop and pulled them along to the parlor.

We met up with grandpa and Sue; Nolan went into his speechless fan mode while Nicolette carried on a very polite conversation with them both. After ordering and consuming some strange flavors of ice cream, we exchanged addresses (both home and email) and said our farewells.

"I liked them." grandpa said as we walked into the house.

"Yes. Nicolette is a very nice girl." Sue agreed.

"Yeah. At least I have friends to talk to when I get to Hogwarts." I smiled and excused myself to the confines room, where I continued packing my trucks. Alice was relentless when it came to shopping. She even made me buy more robes. Saying something like a girl could never have enough self ironing robes or whopperwear, since she knew I loved to be outside and I'd need them for hunting.

Pico continued to make noise in his now extra large cage. It was big enough to fit at least three more birds. This was all Emmett's idea, he'd grown attached to the bird and Pico had grown attached to my family. He no longer fluttered about like a headless chicken when any of them were around.

After letting him lose to go hunt, I went back to the family room and presented everyone with their gifts. Emmett broke his the first time it punched him. But I knew he'd do something like that, that's why I bought one, just for the moment of seeing him excited and then get punched. Jasper said he was keeping his for New Year's while Alice ran around the room singing to her Pygmy puff, who she now called Cleopatra. It was hard convincing Jake to eat one of the bewitched candy but when he did, the one he took made him start to flatulate intensely, which made Rose grab him by the hair and shove him outside. Well, it was one of the best days during that summer. But, I only had a few more weeks with them until Christmas. So I made the best of it. Grandpa taught me to fly on his broomstick. He even took everyone else out to fly around the large estate that Grandpa Carlisle bought.

The days morphed into each other and before I knew it, it was over, for now.

* * *

**And that was chapter 2...thanks to the readers...but I would still like comments on your thoughts...anonymous reviews welcomed.**..


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Saturday, Platform 9 ¾, London

I pushed my shopping cart towards the scarlet Hogwarts engine with no parent or family member beside me, but Jake. Grandpa and Sue left for Hogwarts weeks ago and my parents couldn't get pass the wall in King Cross station. The magical barrier wouldn't let them, so they walked me to the wall and kissed and hugged me fiercely the choked out their goodbyes.

Jake groaned beside me. He was the only one allowed through so he came as my companion to see me off. I glanced at him and smiled. The place was already chaotic with all the first years scurrying through but between old friends and new friends greeting each other, Jake was getting a headache.

I stopped somewhere in the middle of the station and let my cart go.

It was then that my situation became clear to me

I was heading to a school on my own. How was I going to do this? How was I going to keep the secret? It was usually easy for me to look normal but now I would be surrounded by witches and wizards, I'm sure they would notice my weekly trips into the forbidden forest, my glowing in the sun. Even if I was not the type of vampire they were taught about, I was part blood sucker. What if the minister suddenly decided that he wanted the wizarding world to know about the existence of this new breed of vampires? How would they react? How would I deal without having my family with me?

Without a second's thought I threw my arms around Jake and slung unto his neck letting a few tears roll down my cheek. He automatically returned the hug lifting me off the ground and burying his face in my hair.

"I'm really going to miss you Ren..." he mumbled softly by I could hear the sadness in his voice.

"I'm going to miss you too Jake. So much. Who'll protect me from bullies if you're not there?" I chuckled into his neck.

He let me down but kept his arms wrapped around me.

"_You_ are sweetie. Emmett and I taught you well." he laughed but his voice broke.

He finally let me go, kissing the top of my head and wiping away a few stray tears. I smiled up at his warm grinning face.

He looked over my head and raised an eyebrow, just when someone cleared their throat.

I turned abruptly and saw Nicolette with Nolan beside her, both watching Jake and I with curiosity.

She bounced forward and hugged me then greeted Jake.

"Jake, these are my friends I was telling you about, Nicolette and Nolan." I introduced respectfully.

Jake nodded knowingly smiling his warm smile. His eyes lingered on Nicolette making her fidget but shook herself off.

"Is this your boyfriend?" she asked nervously not looking at Jake.

I exchanged a glance with Jake for a millisecond and then we burst out laughing.

"I'm her brother, of sorts. Her family adopted me as their family pet." he joked.

That eased the growing tension.

"Where are your parents and Professor Swan?" Nicolette asked smiling.

"My parents had to work, so Jake came with me. Grandpa's already at Hogwarts. He had to get there early for a staff meeting or something."

"Oh..." they both said.

"And yours?" I asked to change the subject.

"They just left. We were heading to find some friends when we saw you two." Nolan smiled glancing around the crowd.

"You can sit with us on the train, if you want."

"Thanks Nicolette. I'd love that." I pulled my break taking smile making their blood rush to their faces. "Call me Nikki." She said somewhere in between my sudden panic.

I gulped when I noticed the pulsating vein in their necks. I really should have hunted before I left home. Jake pulled me into another hug, sensing my unease.

"I have to go now. Be safe sweetie." he gave me another kiss on the forehead and said good bye to my friends.

"He is hot!" Nikki squealed and clapped when he disappeared in the crowd, but I knew he heard because I heard his familiar chuckle.

I shook my head and pushed my cart towards the others while the two followed me.

With my things stored away in cargo, we headed back towards the front just when the engine let out a loud whistling sound. Nicolette grabbed my arm and began pulling me along as she ran towards an open door. Once inside we went to each compartment looking for her friends. It took so long that we made a game out of it (All my idea). We'd charge into every compartment with people inside and shout something random then storm out.

We stuck to shouting about the muggle world, since we all grew up among muggles and it confused the hell out of the other students.

The expressions on the people faces as we shouted, 'Bieber fever', 'This is Sparta', 'OMG it's Narnia', 'I want to break free' (in the singing tune) or my personal favorite, 'I'm sexy and I know it, were worth the embarrassment. With almost every compartment I'd hear someone mutter, 'Crazy Americans' when we left.

I even came across Janette and Joan, who laughed so loud people came out of their compartments to make sure everyone was okay.

I introduced them to Nikki and Nolan and moved on.

Our fun was cut short though, when we saw the Booming four enter a compartment together. They didn't even glance at us.

I harrumphed and stuck my nose in the air, "They will not be getting any entertainment from me.". I said and danced pass their compartment, laughing happily.

I glanced back when I didn't see Nikki and Nolan follow me. That's when I saw four heads stick out from the compartment I had just passed and stare at me with confusion. My friends were stuck in place staring at the back of the heads of the booming four.

My eyes locked with intense green ones for a second but I turned away almost instantly and gestured for my friends to follow me, before I twirled into the next compartment and curtsied, "EVERYBODY WANTS TO BE A CAT!"

I sang loudly and then twirled back out of the compartment, just as my friends reached the sliding doors. The 'four' were still staring at us with eyes wide and eye brows raised.

I grabbed my friends' hands and pulled them towards the next compartment. I didn't get to continue my game because the next compartment happened to have their friends- Lorcan and Lysander Scamander, both fourth year Ravenclaws. This just made me want to get into Ravenclaw even more.

The twins were quite interesting to say the least. Their view on the world was something beyond normal.

According to them, there were no _nargles_ following me. I just shrugged and stuck my head out off the train window, squinting my eyes as the wind blew across my face.

That was until our compartment door slid open and in trot Rose Weasley, with her two cousins and friend standing in the passage way.

"Hello guys." she greeted sweetly. She was shorter than I remembered. But that could be because she was wearing flats today. Everyone muttered their greetings while I shrugged and stuck my head back out the window. This time climbing up on the seat to allow have my entire torso to be exposed to the cold breeze blowing in my face. Never getting cold had its advantages.

Just when I was about to stick out my arm to create the illusion of flying I noticed something flying high up in the clear blue sky, it look very close to a horse, but it was so far up that I couldn't distinguish.

I leaned further out, resting my hands on top of the window that slide downwards. I was roughly tugged back into the compartment by an annoyed looking Nicolette.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" she scolded with a scowl. I giggled and shrugged and fell back into the seat beside Lorcan.

He twirling his wand between his fingers like a baton, catching my full attention.

"What type of wand is that?" I asked him eyeing the jet black piece of wood.

"Avodire with serpent scale core." He smiled but continued to stare at the ceiling still twirling the wand.

"That's a very ancient wand…" Rose commented.

I didn't even realize that they were still here. She was now sitting beside Nolan, who looked constipated while her cousins leaned against the doors. Her blonde friend was missing though.

Lorcan nodded but kept his eyes on the ceiling.

"Hi." Rose said looking directly at me, smiling brightly.

"'Sup?" I said coyly, the corner of my mouth tilting up in a half smile.

She looked at me confusingly, "Pardon?"

Nikki chuckled but kept staring out of the window.

"Hi." I adjusted my previous statement.

"You're the transfer student, right? Your grandfather's the new Muggle Studies teacher." She offered.

I nodded.

"So, what's your name?" she pried.

"Renesmee Cullen." I said automatically and glanced at Nolan, he caught my stare and frown.

I winked at him and he blushed immediately.

"I'm Rose Weasley. These are my cousins James and Albus Potter." She gestured to the two boys who were now staring at me. James didn't hide his smirk, while Albus just stared vacantly.

"Pleased to meet you…" I said simply and went back to staring at Lorcan's antics. Lysander had fallen asleep a few miles back so I couldn't bother him.

Everyone remained silent for a while. Until, Rose clapped her hands, "Scorpius brought candy."

She smiled taking the tray from him and sharing it to everyone, except Lysander who was still asleep. I looked at the moving candy for less than a second and then declined.

"Come on. Please. My uncle's been working on these new flavors for a while. He needs our feedback." she said urgently shoving the tray in my face.

"No thank you. I don't want to be a test subject." I said firmly and gently pushed the tray away from me.

"I won't take no for an answer." She demanded, taking a purple round candy and shoving it in my hands. I sighed and popped it into my mouth and chewed on the hard candy, breaking it without much effort.

Swallowing the chewed pieces, I noticed her genuine smile morph into something sinister, much like the ones her little group was wearing.

Confused at her sudden change in demeanor, I glanced at my new friends, who suddenly slumped in their seats, their eyes sagged shut as they fell against each other, just as the train went under a tunnel, darkening the compartment. However, due to my origins I was able to see clearly. Rose and her companions pulled out some strange looking glasses and put them on. They looked at me instantly and I glared at them. They looked surprised for a few seconds before they ran out of the compartment, laughing rebelliously.

Just as I was about to charge after them and release my dhamphyr crazy upon their sorry asses, Lysander grabbed my arm and pulled me back into the compartment. I was too shocked at the fact that he was awake to fight against him.

"What the hell? I thought you ate the devil candy too." I stared at him for a while. He was trying to make our friends comfortable.

"They're called 'fainting fancy'. Rose's uncles created them. I'm getting really tired of their childish pranks." He said in a shallow tone.

"Good, more reason to go get them." I said cracking my fist dramatically.

"No! It will only land _us_ in trouble. No matter what prank they pull, anyone who tries to get revenge will end up regretting it."

"I don't give a shit. They deserve to be knocked down a few pegs." I stood then and made my way to the door.

Lysander was in front of me instantly, "Renesmee, it isn't worth it. The others will wake up soon anyways. The candy doesn't do any damage to you, other than make you faint."

I glared at him for a few seconds before stomping back to my seat, whispering profanities. Spending all that time with my uncles and Jake had a negative effect on my vocabulary.

I caught Lysander's curious gaze just before he said, "Why didn't you faint? I saw you eat the candy."

I froze and avoided the question, "I thought you were asleep." But it still had me wondering, why didn't I faint?

He shrugged and sat back down, beside me, with his brother in the same seat now braced against the wall. Thankfully, he dropped the 'me not fainting' quickly. One might think a bit too quickly, but I left that for worrying later.

When our friends gain back consciousness -to my surprise- they weren't mad, which pissed me off more. However, I couldn't do anything about it and revenge was out of the question. I've never been the revenge type but those four seemed to bring out the worst in me, and we weren't even in school yet.

This was going to be a long school year.

There was no other incident that's worth mentioning and within another hour we arrived at the Hogsmeade train station, sometime after nightfall.

I saw Hagrid a distance off shouting for the first years, he saw me and nodded a gesture I returned professionally.

The older students started walking around the station towards some horseless carriages.

The carriage ride was sort of boring but when we got to the castle I was speechless. The paintings I had seen held nothing compared to the actual place. The towers seemed to defy gravity has they were layered on top of each other and cascaded towards the cliffs. I got glimpses of the Black lake, which shun under the moonlight.

Even the constellations looked different. But we were in another country so I didn't pay much attention to that. The booming four's carriage raced passed us and the glares were easily noticed.

We finally got to the entrance of the school, where we were greeted by a Professor Vector, he'd tested me on Arithmancy a few months ago.

"Good evening children. Welcome back to Hogwarts. You know what must be done. Hurry to your dormitories and get ready for the evening feast." He said in an echoing voice that was echoed into the forest.

The students began rushing away immediately.

"Ms. Cullen, please follow me." Professor Vector said just as loudly. I nodded and waved my friends good bye.

I followed him into the large hallway, taking in as much as I could, the statues standing beside the entry, the paintings littering the walls, the marble flooring.

We entered a large dining hall, with the four long house tables and another at the head of the room. I was mystified by the ceiling but refrained from gazing up too much.

I didn't need to push myself to keep pace with the professor and eventually we got to the head table where all the professors where already seated, all except one-professor Sprout the other herbology professor, besides the headmaster.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Ms. Cullen. Your belongings are in the antechamber, you may get dressed in your robes there. You will wait in there until all the first years are sorted and then your grandfather will come to get you." The headmaster said with a calming smile on his face. He looked too young to be a headmaster, but his history told a different story.

"Thank you headmaster and teachers for allowing me this privilege. I shall not disappoint you." I bowed respectfully and hurried off into the antechamber.

Half hour after, when the noise of students gathering had died down the sorting began. I heard Janette and Joan's name, both were sorted into Hufflepuff. I smiled as I paced the room, waiting anxiously for my turn.

"Well well, you must be the dhamphyr everyone's speaking of?" said a voice from behind me. My initial shock of actually seeing a ghost vanished before it was even there.

"That I am. Who might you be?" I asked the old gentleman like specter.

"Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington, at your service madam." He said grabbing his hair and tilting his head to the side.

I giggled and approached him as he fixed his head, "Renesmee Carlie Cullen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. And might I add, you are nothing like those blood sucking creatures people claim you to be."

That made me frown. I was about to ask who was saying that but my name being said outside made my attention shift.

The headmaster's voice sounded loudly,

_'Now students. This year we have some new additions to our school. Please welcome your new Muggle Studies Professor, Charlie Swan. Do make him feel at home. Along with professor Swan is his granddaughter, Renesmee Cullen, who was transferred from the Salem institute of Witches to Hogwarts. Please a round of applause for our new additions.'_

Just has he finished his speech, grandpa opened the door and smiled at me, I took his outstretched hand and let him lead me out, to the hall, which was now filled with students, who were all staring at me with a mixture of emotions.

I noticed Nikki's smiling face and returned it then made my way to the four legged stool with an old mangy hat sitting on it. Grandpa went back to his seat immediately.

I locked eyes with Professor Sprout for a second before she grinned and nodded as she picked up the hat to allow me to sit. I did it almost instantly. She patted my shoulder with her free hand and then dropped the hat on my head.

It covered my eyes, thankfully. I didn't have to see all those faces looking back at me.

The hat made a loud gasp in my head making me cringe.

'Sorry?' I muttered mentally.

_A strange occurrence this is, indeed. Your mind is overactive child. Too many thoughts seem to be swirling around in there. But, you appear unaffected by this._ The sorting hats voice said.

I shrugged.

_What are you my dear?_

'A human-vampire witch hybrid.' I couldn't help the chuckle that left.

_I know that already. I was wondering where to put you. You are very brave, facing death at such a young age, qualities of Gryffindor if I'm not mistaken. But yet humble, I sense Hufflepuff. An extremely smart girl, with little effort, you'd make a fine addition to Ravenclaw. There is also your extra little skill, sharing thoughts. Hmm__…__interesting. You aren't afraid to fight for what you want, a very good Slyterin you can make. Ah__…__you are a difficult little one to place._

'Can I request a house?' I asked abruptly.

_If you so please._

I thought for a miniscule of a minute and then the sorting hat shouted loudly, "RAVENCLAW!"

The hat disappeared from my head just as the cheers erupted from the table littered with the blue and bronze colors.

I stood and glided smoothly towards the table. Nikki pulled me into the seat beside her up front and hugged me tightly.

I accepted the welcome from the table's occupants quickly and turned back to the headmaster.

"I hope you enjoy your years with us Ms. Cullen. Now, let the feast…begin."

Walking to our common room, located in the west tower, the Ravenclaws chatted idly with each other, going over their summer adventures and romances. Then finally the crowd stopped at a door with only a bronze door knocker with eyes on it.

"What is the form of divination that is considered to be 'true divination'?" the door knocker asked.

"Seeing" I answered abruptly from the back of the crowd. A few people looked at me before the door knocker confirmed and the door slide open.

The inside of the common room was decorated with blue and bronze silk wall hangings and a midnight blue carpet decorated with stars. The room was wide and circular and had a domed ceiling painted with stars, graceful arch windows gave a view of the mountains. Bookcases, tables and chairs were neatly placed around the room and a door positioned in the center of the room.

"That's Rowena Ravenclaw's statue, she helped with the founding of Hogwarts." Nikki said while pulling me towards the door.

The moment we entered the room, people started to collapse on their beds. Without even showering I did the same. But before I fell asleep, I turned to Pico and whispered my good night.

**Hope you liked. The reason why she doesn't necessarily need a wand is because she's half vampire. It enhances her magic and control over it_. A wand is needed for normal wizard so that they could stabilize and sort of magnify their magic_. So, I assumed while writing this that Ren, being have vampire, might be able to do this without a wand. But, I gave her one so that she didn't have to answer too much questions from others.**

**_The Boom generation_****: Sorry if you didn't like how I portrayed them. But think about it. If your parents were famous, you'd be a little spoilt too. Don't worry, they'll get better. I just wanted some tension between them before anything major happens.**

**Muah**

**XOXOXO**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Apologies are in order, for both the extremely late update and for the annoying grammatical errors in the previous chapters. I am Truly sorry for those. I thought I had gotten rid of them all, apparently not. I do wish to ask my readers to point them out when you do see them, that would be helpful, since I rarely reread my work after one editing I tend to miss a few and I want to provide you all with some that is remotely professional!**_

_**Thank you!**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Several weeks -almost a month- as gone by since my arrival at Hogwarts and nothing of utmost importance had happened. I didn't celebrate my birthday. It seemed insulting to my family to do so here. I spent the afternoon with Grandpa and Sue then went back to the library to study. I didn't even tell my new friends that it was my birthday and ordered my family to not send me anything via Pico. Surprisingly, they listened. I still hadn't hunted since I got here and the regular (not really) food that I was eating here could only hold my blood lust at bay for so long.

Today (Sunday) would be my first official hunting trip into the Dark forest. But, I had my weekly walk on the shore with grandpa before I was to rendezvous with Hagrid by his hut. I got up just before the crack of dawn and prepared for this walk. After a long and warm bath, I went back to the room and hauled on the first sweater, jeans, socks and boots I could find. Fortunately living with Alice for all my life had taught my subconscious how to color code and dress appropriately, so the clothing was, a dark grey sweater, sturdy dark jeans and my favorite combat boots. I stuck my wand in my socks, the warm wood pressed against the skin of my leg, making me feel calm and in control. But I couldn't wager on this feeling for long. My wand usually kept the bloodlust at bay, but seeing that I hadn't hunted in almost a month, it was getting a bit difficult to not stare at peoples' necks.

I heard Nikki shift in her bed, "Tell Professor Swan good morning for me." she mumbled still half asleep. She knew about my weekly walks with grandpa.

"Will do."

"Oh, the girls and I plan on going to the see the Quidditch team practice after breakfast, you up for that?" she sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Sure, but I'm not coming to breakfast. Grandpa and I might visit Hogsmeade." I quickly made up a plausible lie.

"Ok. See you after breakfast then." She said and fell back into bed and quickly fell into a shallow sleep. She usually snored when she was deep in her dreams.

Hurrying out of the room and following grandpa's scent trail, I found him sitting on the usual log on the shore of the Black Lake.

I quickly took my spot beside him and greeted, "'Morning gramps from both me and Nikki. Where's Sue?" I asked for my step grandmother, who usually joined our walks.

"Good morning kid. She's in the kitchen assisting the house elves with breakfast."

I gasped in surprise, "What? I thought the house elves didn't like working with people, much less a muggle."

Grandpa smiled smugly, "Sue won them over by teaching them how to make some muggle food and helping them clean up the kitchen."

I shook my head, only my lovely step grandmother could do that. I loved Renee and Esme, after all I got my names from them, but Sue was always the grandmother material, besides looking so young.

We stayed in a peaceful and comfortable silence for a while, just staring over the black lake, seeing the reflections of the castle, trees, cliffs and mountains that surrounded it dance over the waves. The now rising sun only added to the mystical effect that the lake created.

"How's the job treating you? Any desire to rejoin the muggle police force?" I finally asked, closing the silence.

"None whatsoever. The students are great. I never thought that I'd enjoy teaching this much. How are you dealing with being away from your parents… and Jake?"

I sighed sadly, "I miss them. Letters feel so vague compared to actually seeing them. But, this is only temporary and it gives me the opportunity to stand on my own feet and experience things on my own."

Grandpa nodded, "You should write them more often though. I'm growing tired of your mother's letters of concern."

I laughed, "I know. She doesn't seem to believe me when I tell her that I'm fine and handling things well. I try to write every week, but I don't want my work to build up on me."

"She gets that worrying from her mother. And the other professors said that you're doing great. Professor Slughorn has taking a liking to you. He said you're doing excellent in potions."

I shrugged, "I could do better… "

"Renesmee, you are doing exceptional! Don't push yourself too hard."

I nodded and held back the comment about being half vampire so I learnt things way faster than the average person. Think about it, I was qualified for a PhD at age four.

I glanced at my watch; still had about an hour until breakfast, which meant another hour until I hunted. The sudden urge to sprint of into the forest and bite unto the first thing I saw came over me like a stampeding herd of angry centaurs.

I needed to think about something else, so I turned my torso to face grandpa and slung a leg over the back of the log, straddling it, "Gramps, I was meaning to ask you. Why don't the students from different houses mix or sit together in the dining hall?"

"I think it's a tradition. Your house is like your family away from home, so sitting with them strengthens your bonds."

I nodded remembering how the Hufflepuffs were with each other and how they tended to treat me the same. Strangely the Slyterins also treated me like I was one of them, even if I didn't give them reason to think I was in anyway manipulative. That common assumption about the Slyterins had annoyed me. Every individual is manipulative, it depends on the degree in which you utilize it and how well you show it. Some just oozed with the aura, while others were experts at hiding it.

"But the house members still tend to stick to themselves when classes aren't in session. And why does everyone seem to hate the Slyterins. I've spoken to a few and they aren't bad at all."

He nonchalantly jerked his shoulders into a shrug, "I thought you'd be able to explain that to me, being a student and all. I've noticed how the other houses react to them in my class. But from what I gathered, the Slyterins students seem to think themselves superior to the others. They don't particularly like my classes either."

"Everyone loves your class grandpa. Especially, since you're teaching Muggle Technology."

"Since we're on the topic, would you like to assist me with the next class? I'm combining the first and second year classes because I'm planning on teaching them how to use a computer. I asked some other older students to help out as well. But I might need some extra hands."

"Sure, no problem. But won't the other professors feel cheated that you're taking up there teaching time?" I smirked.

He smiled and shook his head, "I've spoken to them already. And you shouldn't be worrying about that."

I gasped dramatically, "You're right. I'm becoming my mother. Ah! Do you see any worry lines?" I said pointing to my face.

He ignored me and checked his watch, "Breakfast will start soon and I have to go check on Sue. Will you be okay?"

I nodded and waved him of dismissingly, "Sure sure. Tell Sue good morning for me."

"Sure. Do you have any plans for the rest of the day?"

I shrugged, "Not really. Suppose to go look at the Quidditch team practice but I might go to the library instead."

He nodded and kissed the top of my head, "Okay, be careful."

I caught the meaning in his words the moment he left the shore.

The itching in my throat began to protest so I half ran (at human pace) to Hagrid's hut, a ragged little thatched roof mud building that looked way too small for such a big guy.

I skipped up to his front door and rapped William Tell on his wooden front door. I heard several voices inside before the door opened to a creak and I saw half of Hagrid's face peak out. He looked confused when his eyes widened a bit, telling me that he forgot about our plans.

"Good morning Hagrid." I sang out in my bell like voice, "You were supposed to take me hu-"

Realization shined in his eyes and he cut me off suddenly, "Oh! Right yeh are… Er..." he glanced behind him. I didn't have to strain to hear the extra heartbeats in his home.

I nodded and winked, "Maybe later then… " I said loud enough for the others inside to hear and then mouthed, 'Wait out back?'

He nodded, "Yes yes. Later then."

"Okay." I said in my Alice voice and jumped backwards off the stairs, "See you soon. Bye Hagrid."

He closed the door quickly and I ducked under any window I passed on my way to the back of his house, finding another overlooking the pumpkin patch behind his house, I hid beneath it and listened in to the conversation inside.

"Who was that Hagrid?" I recognized James Potter's voice.

Hagrid cleared his throat nervously, "Er… uh… Renesmee Cullen… "

"Why is she coming to see you?" that was Rose, she sneered when referring to me. I was still baffled at how much I liked her brother Hugo and how much she was different from him. I still don't know why she hates me! I wasn't the one who fed evil candy to other students that made them faint.

"I… she… ain't too familiar with the creatures in these parts. I'll be takin' her into the forest for research or somethin'."

"But, students are forbidden to go into the forest… " Rose commented. I rolled my eyes.

"That doesn't seem to stop you lot, now does it?" Hagrid chuckled.

"We take after our parents… " Albus' energetic voice added.

"Speak for yourselves. Dad was too much of a wimp to even think about going into the forest." That was Scorpius.

Why was I surprised that the troublemaking pranksters known as the Gryffindor four were rule breakers?

His friends laughed at his comment, even him. Wasn't he ashamed of speaking about his father like that? The man raised him for Merlin's sake.

"Okay kids. Yar' better be going to breakfast now." Hagrid said sternly, shutting down any form of protest they could conjure up.

I heard them say their goodbyes and Hagrid open and close the door. His heavy footsteps hurried to the back door, but before he could open it I gracefully jumped through the window.

He opened his mouth to say something but I silenced him by putting a finger on my lips, with the other hand I pointed to the door. His little visitors still hadn't left. In fact they were moving to the back door, trying not to make a sound, but their frantic hearts give them away.

I continued to point in the direction of their moving bodies. Before they got the chance to see me, I pressed myself into the wall beside the window I had just jumped into.

Hagrid tried to act normal, but damn he was an awful actor. I rolled my eyes when he walked about the room, randomly fixing things.

Then he casually walked over to the window, causing the four to run back around the hut, someone tripping over another. I listened in until I heard them running up the hill towards school and finally breathed out loudly.

"Sorry 'bout that. Their parents were a lot like 'em." He said twiddling his thumbs.

I chuckled and waved him off, "No problem. They didn't see me. Nothing to worry about."

"But if they're anythin' like their parents, they're suspicious and won't rest until they find somethin'." He continued to fidget.

"Well, let's hope they aren't like their parents then." I offered him a bit of comfort.

He shook his head, "They are… "

"I'm good at hiding things Hagrid. And I don't think they care enough about me to look for something out of place."

"If yeh say so… Come on, we bes' be gettin' yeh somethin' to… " he began walking to the exit while speaking but trailed off at the end.

"To drink… " I commented and squeezed pass him, hopping off the stairs.

We walked off into the forest, with his large dog Fang, accompanying us. When we were about a mile into the forest, I stopped and turned to Hagrid, "Do you have any suggestions on what I can drink?"

Hagrid continued walking however, so I followed him.

"Yeh can look for deer. They're a few at the end o' the forest. I gotto talk to the centaurs before yeh hunt. They might attack yeh if they see yeh huntin'… "

"Great." I muttered in an annoyed tone.

The 'talk' with the centaurs was brief and not at all insightful. They looked at me with disgust clear in their features, something I was not affected by. I wasn't ashamed of what I was or what I had to do to survive. They told me to only hunt deer or flying boars, saying that those were more abundant and no one would really see a decrease in their numbers, to which I replied, "I'm not a monster you know. I know enough to not go on a killing spree."

I hunted as fast as I could and took a little over what I needed. Since I couldn't find any carnivores I was stuck with Herbivores, which meant I had to drink three deer. Plus, with the centaurs watching me I had to stay more in control and look a bit civilized as I easily jumped the animals, leaving not a hair out of place.

Forty five minutes later, I walked back to Hagrid's hut, patting my lips with a handkerchief-I didn't want to freak him out with seeing blood dripping from my mouth.

I realized before I got to the hut that he wasn't there, I didn't bother following his scent. Instead I made my way back to the castle, spending the remainder of the breakfast hour to write to my parents, and then headed out to the Quidditch practice patch.

I found Nikki, along with her Hufflepuff friend Elena or as she preferred- 'Venom', sitting in one of the stadium towers.

I preferred Venom as well, her green eyes were almost neon green, and she had pixie short dyed purple hair and was short and thin, with olive toned skin.

"Hey guys." I greeted when I sat beside Nikki.

"You skipped breakfast." It was an accusation rather than a question.

"Aha. I told you I might miss breakfast."

"But Professor Swan was there… " she said raising an eyebrow.

Shit, how did I make that mistake?

"I wasn't too hungry, so I told him to go on ahead and went to see Hagrid."

"Why?" she pried. Damn, why can't she just nod and look away like a normal person.

"Because I needed his advice with something. Why does that matter?" I asked a little frustrated by her inquisitive nature.

She shrugged, "Good point. It's just he usually just has the 'Boom Generation' by his hut."

My eyebrows pulled together unsure of how to reply to that. He was friends with their parents, so why not looks out for them too.

"It was only once Nikki...Stop badgering the girl! Leave that to the actual badge." Venom said in her dull tone.

Nikki giggled girlishly, "Oh, sorry… "

"It's okay." I muttered and turned my attention to the air field. The team had just gotten to the field and with my enhanced hearing I could hear them going over something about last year's game.

I saw Nolan and Hugo in their Quidditch robes, standing professionally.

"I didn't know Nolan was on the Quidditch team." I said voicing my surprise.

"He's the team seeker. The Scamanders are on the team too. Lorcan is the keeper and Lysander is a chaser." Nikki commented, bracing on one arm and inspecting the nails of the other hand.

Out of pure boredom, I had read 'Quidditch through the ages'. But, half of it made little sense to me and failed to hold my attention. Emmett was right when he said reading about sports made no sense; I had to witness it before I judged it. I raked my brain to remember the names of the balls and player ranks, but nothing came up.

To not look stupid, I just sat and observe the team as they flew around in the air. I could gather from what I saw that one needed to hit one of the peculiar looking balls through one of three ring like hoops, while dodging another set of balls that seemed like they had minds of their own. Several members would hit these nasty balls towards the other members who were trying to make some goals. That left the little gold balls with wings, which just flitted in and out of the immediate area of danger. I wondered why no one was paying much attention to this, especially since Nolan was just hovering on his broom looking about frantically.

"Hey Nikki, what's that little gold ball for?" I asked pointing up to where the ball with wings was about 100 feet in the air, forgetting that regular people couldn't see that clearly at those distances.

She looked to where I was pointing and squinted her eyes, "I can't see it… "

I tried to point it out again but she shook her head, "I can't see it but, it's called the snitch. The seeker, which is Nolan, catches it to win the game. If he catches it the house gets 150 points."

I kept on staring at the snitch as it flew around in the air that any normal person wouldn't be able to see it. I glanced at Nolan and saw that he still hadn't seen it, which made me want to shout out to him and point out its location.

As the game progressed however, he eventually saw and caught it in less than a minute. He moved through the air with such grace and ferocity that it was evident that he was made for the game.

Nikki and Venom stood up cheering like maniacs. I wondered how they behaved during an actual game. They began make their way to the field towards the team so I followed them gloomily. Honestly, I just wanted to go back to my room and practice some spells. Maybe I should jump from the stadium and try that aresto momentum I'd read about. It was like the only opportunity to test it. But then again people might think I'm suicidal, so better not.

"Guys, if you play like that you'll definitely win!" Nikki skipped forward and threw her arms over Lorcan. Hm… someone's crushing on Scamander.

I smirked at her, while everyone else ignored them. She shrugged and went into a flirty conversation with him. I turned back to the team and saw them high fiving each other, causing me to frown. I didn't think they were that great but I never saw a game so I didn't want to judge. Most of the time they were trying not to hurt their fellow team mates. I doubt the other house teams would care about making sure they aren't hurt. Another thing was Nolan; he took too long to notice the snitch, which could cause a problem. But should I tell them about my analysis?

Yes!

"I disagree with Nikki." I said bluntly, folding my arms in front of me and holding a straight face.

Everyone went silent and just stared at me.

"Are you going to tell us why?" Lysander asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys are too soft. You spent most of the time trying not to hurt each other, so you only gave half of your best. You should act like you're in a real game. And… Nolan, you should keep your eyes open more. I saw the snitch a while before you did. That means the keeper from the other game will definitely see it before you."

Another round of silence later and Nolan finally spoke, "How did you see it?"

"I have hawk eyes. But, that's not the problem here. You need to study the behavior of the snitch. It looks like it's usually higher up in the playing field. It's either high up or closer to the ground. It doesn't get into the actual fighting area, but when it does there's usually chaos in that area at the time."

"Did you play Quidditch in America?" Lysander asked, with one eyebrow still raised.

I shook my head, "No. Actually I've never been on a broom on my own. I was taught how to fly one though."

"So how do you know so much?" he asked again, now a bit surprised.

"I'm observant." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"I'm still on, 'never been on a broom'." Nolan said wide eyed.

"'On my own'." I challenged pettily.

He smiled then and gestured me over to him. Narrowing my eyes I complied and approached his outstretched hand, but did not take it.

"I'm not going to bite Ren. I'm going to teach you how to fly." He chuckled.

::::

I was aware of the others watching me as I stood beside the broom, which was laid on the ground to my right. My eyes kept darting to it and each time my breath would hitch.

Don't do it! My conscience screamed at me.

Of all the things I could be afraid of, it had to be heights. And now here I was, attempting to fly on a stick with bristles on the end.

Nolan stood directly in front of me, about five feet away. The others, including the Quidditch team and some other students, were sitting on the grass, observing the flying lesson.

"Put your hands out like this… " Nolan instructed sticking his left arm out and opening his hand, I mirrored his movement, using my right hand, "Now visualize the broo-"

The broom flew into my hand without me muttering a single word. I smiled sheepishly and stared at the broom then to Nolan, who gawked. Did I not mention I've been taught how to fly?

"Um… ok then. Do you have a firm grasp on the handle?" he asked getting back to the lesson.

I nodded.

"Good. Now, while holding the handle with both hands, mount it, slowly and carefully."

I followed his instructions to the tee, while gulping has the broom moved slightly under me.

Nolan laughed, "Sit on it Ren!"

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You know that sounds very suggestive… "

I really need to stop hanging out with Emmett.

Everyone's laughter made me happy that I never blushed like my mother.

"Fine. But you do need to sit on it so to get used to the feeling… "

"THAT'S NOT ANY BETTER!" I shouted at him, embarrassed at my sudden outburst. While my stupid friends were laughing at the top of their lungs, I gritted my teeth in frustration.

"Ignore them and pay attention to me… " Nolan said seriously.

I turned my attention back to him. I sat on the broom and felt the familiar cushioning effect, like sitting on a sofa. When grandpa took me up on his Moontrimmer, I felt it. I kept my eyes shut most of the time but it was still exhilarating.

"Good. Now, kick off the ground and hover for a bit." He said folding his arms in front of him. He looked rather focused for someone teaching an idiot how to fly.

I whimpered, "How do I hover?"

He cracked a smile then, "Remain calm and sit up straight. To go forward you have to lean forward and to stop pull up the handle a bit."

I exhaled through my mouth and nodded feverishly, "Okay, good, yeah… hmmm… "

I whimpered again and puckered out my bottom lip before looking down at the broom and kicking off the ground a bit too hard. The broom flew up about twenty feet in the air before steadying. Sometime between leaving the ground and hovering, I let out a pathetic squeak.

I refused to look down to the ground, "I'm… too high up! I wanna come down." And before I knew it my feet were touching the ground.

The laughing from my friends increased, besides Nolan's who just stared at me sympathetically.

"Think of the broom as an extension of your arm...maybe another limb. It does what you want it too, with little to no instructions." Nolan said as he walked over to me.

He placed a hand on my back, probably attempting to sooth me and a look of shook came across his face, "Your heart his going crazy Ren. Were you that afraid?"

No, that's just because I'm half vampire.

"Yes, I hate heights."

He patted my shoulder and backed up a bit, "Try it again."

"WHAT? No!" I said in a squeak.

"Try. It. Again." He said more sternly.

I shook my head and was about to dismount the broom, but Nolan grabbed my hand and forced it back onto the handle, "How else are you going to get over your acrophobia?"

"I'm afraid of Heights, not flying!" I challenged, staring into his deep brown eyes, which strangely reminded me of Jake's, and easily pulled my hands away.

"The same applies." He said reaching for my hand again, but I pulled away quickly and jumped off the broom.

"I'm not trying that again." I demanded stubbornly.

Nolan ran a hand through his hair in frustration, looking a lot like dad when he does that. I stifled a giggle.

"Ren… you are going to try this again. But, for now I'll let it slide. Only because our practice time is up." He said pointing at me threateningly and determination oozing out of his eyes.

In fake horror, I 'eeped' and ran to were Nikki was sitting, "NIKKI… Nolan's being a meanie."

She shrugged, "No he isn't. My brother is incapable of being mean." She grinned widely and winked at said brother, who rolled his eyes.

"So, you're just going to stand by while he forces me to… " I gulped for theatrical reasons, "FLY?"

"You need to get over your phobia Ren. You're a witch damn it. You should only be afraid of-"

"Water?" I giggled. But no one besides, Nikki and Nolan got my joke. Jeez, talk about lack of muggle knowledge. Who hasn't seen 'Wizard of Oz'? It's like the biggest and best movie ever!

"Tough crowd… " I mumbled and throw myself on the grass, but noticed everyone else getting up.

"Don't get comfortable. We have to leave. The Gryffindor team just arrived for practice." Venom rolled her eyes.

I got up and looked across the field and indeed saw the red and gold uniformed kids approaching.

"Why can't we stay?" I asked her, still looking at the newcomers.

"They don't let any other house, besides their own, watch them practice. They claim that the other teams might find a way to win against them." She continued glaring at them.

"That's ridiculous." I said sending my own set of glares. Of course the 'Boom' squad were jocks. Not surprised that they play Quidditch as well. Another thing to be amazing at…

Great.

"But, it seems to work for them. They haven't lost a game since they made James their captain." She sighed and we began to walk to the exit, which was conveniently where the gryffindorks had just come in from. Like my nickname? I got it from a Slyterin.

"It's still ridiculous. You were here when our house was practicing and you're in Hufflepuff."

She scoffed, "That's because I support Ravenclaw. That's were all my friends are and… they're the only team I think could actually beat Gryffindor."

"Oh come on. Hufflepuff and Slyterin can't be that bad." I chuckled.

"Hufflepuff… has no hope. And well, I don't particularly like Slyterin. They're good, but I want Ravenclaw to win for a change. They worked for it. And Gryffindor are a bunch of gits." She said a bit loudly, so that the passing Gryffindor team could hear.

Some of them glared at her, but the famous four just laughed mockingly.

Venom sneered at them and looked like she was about to lung at one of them but I grabbed her arm and pulled her away paying little attention to the snickering gnomes. I let her go when we were officially out of the stadium.

"Ugh! What I would do to just wrap my hand around their pampered little necks." Venom groaned and made a choking motion.

I giggled, "Now now Venom. Don't make them send you to the dark side."

She breathed deeply, "You're right. They'll get theirs." she sounded so convinced it made me smile. I wasn't exactly one to pray for revenge but ever since the train the four of them had tried to prank me on numerous occasions, or jinx me, or hex me. I'd managed to escape without a hair out of place but I had a feeling it was only a matter of time before they got to me. I only managed those escapes because the Slyterins marred all of the attempted pranks. Thankfully I was in a different house as well, so I was primarily safe.

After the guys went of to change, the girls followed Crystal, the only girl on the team, to the girls dormitories. While waiting for her to get changed, I grabbed a charms and defensive and offensive spell books and waited in the common room. Idily rereading the books, I ignored the glares I received from most of the girls. But I was used to those, they were now obsolete and mundane compared the everything else at the school. All of their hatred towards me had sprung up through a single source - Rose Wealsey. It wasn't a secret that the little princess hated me. I up to this day don't understand why. Venom had mentioned something about me stealing their glory, which was preposterous. I hadn't done anything that would make me stick out. Well, not in the presence of the golden trio's children.

I may have pointed out once in the hallway, when Rose and a few of her cousins and followers attempted to hex me, that she was but the shadow of her mother and she was a parasite for living of of the fame of her parents. Yeah, not the best thing to say to someone who had already decided to hate you. But I'd reached my limit with the hexes being thrown at me. And she did attempt to wound my ego by stating I was mentally incompetent. How lucky she was that she didn't share DADA class with me, or be taking extra care in dressing. I tucked the books under my arm and trotted out of the room.

Venom was standing in front of a painting, arguing fervently with the group of men in the portrait, over something called earth magic. I'd read about it but I was more interested in why Venom was arguing so intensely for it.

"I do say, it is utterly riduculous how all you mid century ninnies have deduced the wonders of earth magic as anything but exceptional, which by the way it is. And not only hags possess the ability to preform this magic. It takes a mighty strong witch or wizard to accomplish it." Venom shouted, just nodding faintly at me. I was too busy gaping at her.

"The magic is incomplete." one of the painting's men argued.

"Show me one which or wizard capable of actually utilizing that useless piece if magic."

"No form of magic is useless! Incompetent git. You are so lucky your just a painting...In fact, I should blast you lot off the bloody wall." Venom glared, moving her hand to her ear, where her wand was usually placed. I took that as my cue and grabbed her arm gently and started to tug her down the spiraling staircase. She let me but still attempted to shoot a blasting spell at the portrait.

"You really a rather violent Hufflepuff. Are you sure you weren't supposed to be in Slyterin or Griffindoor?" I laughed as we slowly moved down the stairs. She stalled then, but I hadn't realized it until I was two steps below her. I looked up to a now extremely furious looking Venom. Her face was turning red as she snapped, "Oh yeah, because us puffs are always the friendly lot. The lens who everyone can walk over. We aren't allowed our on opinions when we do people call us stupid. Tell me Renesmee how is it fair that we are the only ones people see as weak?"

"I wont't delude myself into thinking your weak. In fact, when unity is concerned, your house is the strongest." I cut her off, keeping a leveled tone, even though she was now shouting, causing the few students present to stare at us. Some had the audacity to snicker.

She opened her mouth but shut it again. She should have probably just let it all out. I could tell she'd wanted to blow her top for a long time but didn't exactly know how. What baffled me was how my innocent comment on her house placement could upset her this much.

Her lips quivered a bit, telling me she was about to cry.

"Come on, we'll wait for them by our spot by the lake. You need fresh air."

She was silent the entire walk, but I let her think quietly to herself. Merlin knew she needed it.

It was when we'd sat on a log for about a few minutes that she'd finally let herself cry. I put my bookd down and patted her back. Comforting people was not my forte. But she nodded and continued crying, at least I did something remotely comforting that helped her.

Another few minutes later, she stopped the waterworks. I plucked a pin out of my hair and transfigured it into a hand kerchhanded it to her. She watched astonished at the piece of cloth.

"It will only last five minutes so you better use it quickly." I instructed then went back to reading.

"Thank you. And I'm sorry for losing it back there. I get riled up over the stupidest things." she half giggled half cried.

"No problem, you needed to let it out. I'm sorry for what I said. I didnt mean to offend you."

"You have a point though. I'm not your standard Hufflepuff. Funny thing is, I was actually sorted into Slyterin at first, but I begged for another house. I wasn't smart enough for Ravenclaw and Griffindor would have been hell. But I think I'm where I belong now. Even if I don't have much friends in my house, I don't have enemies either."

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you ask to not be in Slyterin. They're not half bad you know."

"I know that. I really do. Now at least. But I was eleven, and I read somewhere that Harry Potter had actually asked the sorting hat to put him in Griffindor, so I said why not."

She was lying, I knew it. Or just withholding some information. But I let it slide, it wasn't my business.

"I think I read the same thing. I did it too, don't worry. The blasted hat was taking too long and couldn't decide where to put me, so I asked for Ravenclaw. It was the only place I knew people from."

We both laughed at the similarities we shared. But then she frowned again.

"Do you know my full name Ren?"

I shook my head, trying to figure out how the conversation had just turned to this.

"Elena Mnemone Antonnia Radford."

"Damn, I thought I had it bad."

She didn't smile though, "I was named after my grandmother...and father. Antonin Dolohov. You may have heard of him...may have not. He was a murderer. A psychopath. But my mother still loved the prat. He was a death eater and yet she could look him in the eyes. After the war, he went into hiding, and came across my mother. And now here I am. Not many people know this, but those who do tend to hold it over my head. He was in Slyterin Ren, I couldn't have anything else in common with him, I would go mad."

"You are not him, nor will you ever be. The fact that you tried not to be like him is evidence of that. You want nothing to do with him and you have that right. I'm wondering though. Where is he?"

"Dead. Mother killed him when she saw that he was still practicing dark magic, then she killed herself." the bitterness in her voice couldn't hide the fact that she was hurting. And immensely so too. We didn't get another chance to talk about it since the others had arrived. The rest of the afternoon was spent duelling and sharing of known spells.

* * *

_**Soooo...um, Elena (Venom) is of course OC. Dolohov is not, sadly. The man was...ugh you know...I don't know why I made a link between him and Venom, or why I let her tell Ren about it so early, but since Ren has been at Hoggy Hoggy Hogwarts for little over a month, they've formed a sisterly bond of sorts. Sorry if you wanted to read stuff about her first day...I find that predictable and idle, since nothing actually happens on your first day.**_

_**Tell me what you think please...**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Nikki grumbled angrily as she slammed the cover of her history of Magic text shut, swearing silently, "It's official, I hate fourth year. I can't read any more for these OWLS guys. My eyes - they're protesting. They've had enough of these stupid rebellions!"

Nolan rolled his eyes and went back to his breakfast, while mumbling, "You always say that. But then you come out being top of the class."

"Yeah, but now she has Ren to compete with." Venom snickered, winking at Nikki, who retorted by sticking her tongue out. Venom grinned broadly as she stole a muffin off of Nolan's plate. He in turn glared at her and began to wolf down his food.

Venom continued to pluck items of food off from the Ravenclaw students surrounding her, and not only her friends. Over the Four years that she's been at Hogwarts, she picked up the nasty habit, but no one complained, they just tended to ignore her.

"You know, there's nothing wrong with a little friendly competition. And I will not underestimate Ren again. She kicked my ass yesterday by the lake." Nikki chuckled as she remembered the prior afternoon, when she and her friends were practicing defensive spells.

_Ren was unnaturally skilled at dueling_, she thought. She'd never seen someone so young accomplish such advanced skills. She had dismissed the thought of Ren having an auror for a grandfather. It still baffled her though, how well-informed Ren was and how she'd used standard spells and charms to win the duels.

"Yea, you had your arse handed to you..."Lorcan mused staring up at the bewitched ceiling dreamily.

Nikki just rolled her eyes but smiled, "You know I'm practically incompetent when it comes to defensive spells. I see no need for them. Besides, I wasn't the only one she embarrassed."

All the boys downed their heads after hearing that.

Venom and Nikki snickered in unison.

Maureen, another fourth year Ravenclaw, who was sitting beside Venom turned then with a skeptical expression, "I do believe you all are exaggerating a bit."

"Excuse me, but I don't recall inviting you to this conversation." Venom sneered. Nicky still wondered how she'd been sorted into Hufflepuff, she had extreme Slyterin qualities.

Maureen sneered back, "I don't recall inviting you to this table."

"Shove it Maureen." Nicky half growled, she'd developed the habit through Ren. Maureen look surprised for a brief moment but then went back to ignoring them completely.

It wasn't a surprise to Nicky that many of the girls in their year resented Ren. Mostly due to Rose Weasley disliking her, the others tended to follow Weasley. They never really took the time to get to know her. The Hufflepuffs loved her, obviously, because she didn't underestimate them. In fact, Ren saw them as the strongest of the houses. '_Stand together defeat many, stand alone defeat yourself'_, Ren had said to Nicky when she'd ask why she held the Hufflepuffs to such a high standard. '_They truly consider each other family. And your family always stands behind you_.' she'd continued.

Nicky merely nodded as she remembered the discussion. She'd always believed the same thing but she still didn't consider the 'Puffs' the strongest house. Griffindor or even Slyterin, yes, Hufflepuff, no. Also surprising was how the Slyterins seem to gravitate towards Ren. Even the girls weren't jealous of Ren, unlike most of the girls in Hogwarts, the Slyterin girls genuinely liked Ren.

They treated her like she was one of them, some did dislike her, but they didn't do so openly. It was well know that Slyterins played nasty tricks on the other houses, almost every student had fallen prey to one of their ridiculous not-well-thought-out pranks, all except Ren. Seeing that she was new, Nikki had thought that one of the Slyterin _bad boys_ would have at least put an acromantula in her bag.

Funny how life worked. Slyterin, who usually stuck to themselves, and Hufflepuff, who were always underestimated, were the ones who Ren called friends, besides Nikki, Nolan, Venom and the Scamanders.

"Where is Ren anyways?" Nolan asked, trying to hide his blush.

Nicky just shook her head; her older brother was forever crushing on girls he couldn't get. First, Weasley and now Ren.

Nicky was still convinced the Jake guy was important to Ren, she just didn't know it yet or refused to accept it. Ren was always talking about Jake. She never spoke about her parents, just her grandparents and Jacob.

"She neglected writing home since she got here. So now she has more to tell them. She's been up before sunrise writing to them. She'll be in potions." Nicky said as the reopened her text and started reading begrudgingly.

"Oh."

"She's skipping breakfast?" Venom gasped, like it was the most outrageous thing she'd heard of.

Nicky merely shrugged, "Guess so. I'll take something to class for her."

"No need. I'm here." Ren sighed as she plopped down on the bench beside Nicky, "That was the longest morning I've had since coming here."

"Well, I do hope you've learnt your lesson. You should write to your parents more often." Nicky scolded.

"I'm sorry but when were you assigned position of my mother?" Ren teased playfully, dumping a waffle on her plate then forcing down some pumpkin juice.

Nicky huffed trying hard to keep the smile off her face, "You know you should have."

Ren sighed and shook her head, "It makes no sense to overwork Pico. Grandpa already writes to them every two weeks."

"You do realize that Pico hasn't done anything since he got here. He'll get fat if he doesn't exercise. Besides it's his job."

"Again, when were you assigned position of my mother?" Ren giggled then schooled her expression when she saw Nicky's glare, "Okay fine. I'll write again this weekend. Happy?"

"Only if you manage to get that picture of your _friend_ Jake that I asked for." Nicky grinned slyly.

Shaking her head but chuckling Ren said, "I sent in the request."

:::::

As expected, Ren received a large envelope from her parents Thursday of that week. She'd just returned around three pm after she'd assisted her grandfather with his classes. Her patience was tested to its limit while trying to educate the younger students who'd grown up in the wizarding world, on the '_functionings' _(as a first year put it) of a computer.

She huffed as she threw herself on her bed then she'd took the thick legal sized envelope from Pico. He noisily flew out the window.

"Lazy..." Ren commented, maybe she should make Pico fly more. He really is a lazy bird.

After reading the letter, which could be classified as a novella, she took out the pictures and smiled. Happy that she was the only one in the dorm room, she went over the letter again, frowning when she reread her mother's words. Bella was worried, that much was expected. But it wasn't about Ren being away, not entirely anyways. They were getting frequent visits from the Ministry of Magic.

_'I feel like a guinea pig!'_ her mother complained about the questions they were asked almost every week. One good thing about it was they'd figured out somethings that Ren was currently trying to figure out. But she'd yet to find something.

Much of it had to do with her aunt Alice. She'd wondered how it was possible for Alice to see witches' and wizards' future. Ren was still slightly invisible to the visions but Alice could see Charlie clearly. They'd discovered that Alice was part witch as a human. Her great-great grandfather was a seer, but he married a muggle and his descendants continued to marry non-magic folk, so the magic decreased with each generation, until Alice. Since she remembered little about her human life, she'd remained ignorant to the fact.

It was until Hermione, doing a favor to Charlie, started researching Alice's past, she found her niece and discovered that she too was a witch, and seer. She further discovered that at age seventeen, Alice was seen as a treat to a dark witch, who used the _obliviate _spell on her and her family, later she was sent to the asylum by her parents, because she still kept having the visions and didn't know why. The witch manipulated the nomad James into going after Alice, but didn't expect the other vampire. After he turned Alice and hid her, he was killed by James and the witch. The witch disappeared after that. Then it was like Alice never existed.

Ren made a mental note to thank her grandfather for asking Hermione to look up on Alice. Several things were brought to light through Alice's story. One was that it was possible for witches and wizards to be affected by vampire venom, most of their magic would seize to exist but they would still turn.

The ministry still hadn't found a suitable name for the new species of vampires. Her parents had met the other type of vampires. They were introduced through Kingsley, the minister. Her family was much stronger than the others but they had a mutual understanding of the type of life they all lived.

It's a wonder the two races never met. Ren deduced it to the fact that her family and the others of their kind were never introduced to the wizarding world.

She'd sighed in relief when she read that the Ministry was now aware of the Volturi's existence, but the latter remained uninformed about the Magical world. She expected that Aro would have a field day if he came across extremely talented wizards or witches. The Ministry now had a division dedicated to keeping an eye on the Italian Coven.

Werewolves were another story. After being hunted by Caius for centuries, they by accident, through a wizard who had been bitten, happened about the Magical World. They were now semi-protected by the Ministry.

'_Jake almost bit a wizard's head off. He's reached his saturation point with all the probing. The shapeshifters are safe though. They're now under the protection of Hermione's division. She 'hopped' over there and spoke with Sam. They're trying to figure out how the shifters phase. She said something about 'Animagi'. You should look it up at the school's library. I'm reading non-stop Ren. Hermione's been bringing boxes filled with Magical books for me. Your father's annoyed with that. Jasper's been reading too. We found something called 'Occulemency' a few weeks ago. Actually Hermione's friend Harry recommended it when we mentioned your father's and my ability. We've yet to attempt it. I doubt we can accomplish it, but it gives Jasper and Emmett hope.' _Ren laughed at that_._

_'Hogwarts sounds amazing! I wish I wasn't a __**squib**__ or whatever you call it. We're debating that fact now. How is it that I have no magical ability but I'm able to use that 'Occlumency magic'. It's all rather confusing, even for our kind. Carlisle's been working with the minister to introduce the two worlds to each other. I've heard them talking about holding some sort of press conference to informed the Magical world to us. It's still undecided, so don't worry. Carlisle got Eleazor mixed up in this too...they've been trying to get hold of their 'friends' so that the minister is exposed to the brute of my world before they make any rash decisions. But that got me thinking...your father doesn't want me to tell you this but you must know. I fear that if the others of our kind react violently to the minister, our acceptance into this new life might not come easy. I don't want you to suffer because of the harshness __**our**__ life. It's unfair.'_

Ren ruffled her hair, pulling the curls loose and banishing the rubber into her trunk. Grumbling, she declared that she'd have to look for it later, without magic.

"Pico isn't the only ones whose grown lazy." she muttered as she went to grab a sheet of parchment and her quill.

She resettled on her bed and began her reply.

**Mom,**

**I miss you. And dad. I miss everyone. I know I sound redundant. But I do. I wasn't going to reply so quickly. But this might be my only free time in the next few weeks. I've got to start rereading for owls. A tedious task that will be. But until the Ministry decides what they'll do about us, I have to look the part. **

**That leads me to say this. I have to disagree with you mom. It's unfair for the magical world to be held out of loop on us. We may have our own laws but we can't keep something like this from them for long. Didn't you mention a witch who already has knowledge of us? The ministry won't wait long to decide. And I have my suspicions of what they'll decide. I'm only worried that they won't allow me to stay at Hogwarts. But we'll deal with that when the time comes. **

**I've finally dueled with someone other than Gramps. It was amazing. And frightening, I do admit. I had to hold back, a lot. There were moments when I thought I'd hurt someone. Really hurt them. I still have control, but I don't know how long that will last. I think it's because I fed earlier that day that I was in so much control. But I already feel it slipping. I don't know why. But blood lust is increasing and I don't know when I'd be able to feed again. I've only been once and I already have to be careful to not rouse suspicions. Hermione's daughter and her cousins are keeping a close watch on me. Has she told them about us? They've made it their mission to ****_terrorize_**** me. Or attempt to anyways. DON'T MENTION ANY OF THIS TO HERMIONE. I hear them whispering about me. I try to avoid them, but it doesn't seem to deter them. And now that grandpa has made it his mission to start a dueling club, which he wants me involved in, they may resent me a bit more. I'll ****try**** to be incompetent when it comes to dueling from now on. It's really hard though. Sunday proved that. Word of my 'skills' seemed to have already spread across the school. People still doubt thankfully, but hearing the whispers as you walk down the halls seems to be amplified in Hogwarts. **

**Sorry if this reply isn't as large as yours, but I have Divination tonight and a few assignments to complete. So to the library it is. **

**Ren**

**P.s. tell Jake thanks for the pictures. I miss him...and the pack.**

00000

Ren found the table that she and her friends usually occupied. It was in the far corner of the library, secluded and quiet. Then again, this was a library, quiet was mandatory. The table was empty, as expected. The others were still in the common room when she left, saying they'd join her in an hour.

Leaving her books lying neatly on the table, she made her way over to Madam Pince, the hot-tempered librarian. She inquired quickly about the books she desired, asking for a point in the right direction to speed things up. She rarely asked for the librarian's assistance. She preferred to room the vast library plucking books out at will. But, she was looking for something particular and she needed to read about it before her friends joined her.

She effortlessly maneuvered through the high bookshelves, finding the section she desired.

"Occulmency…Occulmency…hmmm…" She muttered as her eyes darted over the labels on the books. Finding somethings related to the subjects was easy work. She'd managed to find at least three different books that mentioned 'Occulmency and Legimancy' in their index.

With her wand idly pointed at the books, she levitated them back to her table, snagging a few more books for extra reading on her way back.

Yes, she was definitely getting lazy. Levitating the books rather than lifting them seemed so indolent now. She could have easily used her arms, but she loved the feel of magic. She could feel the warmth spread over her flawless skin every time she used magic, even with the simplest spells. Her wand wasn't necessarily needed, but it kept her balanced and reminded her of the part she had to play.

The books fell to the table with a faint thud as she stuck her wand up her sleeve carefully. Then she set out to find the information her uncles were so keen on using against her father.

The trouble they'd get into if they could accomplish the task of hiding their thoughts. As Ren read, the concept seemed simple to her. However, she would only be sure until she tested it with her father.

She had expertly refined her skills at hiding her thoughts from her father, it was a simple means of casting away thoughts that she preferred to be hidden. Of course, her methods weren't fool proof, so the idea of magic helping her out a bit didn't seem so wrong.

Ren continued to devour the information in the books, quickly reading through one in a matter of minutes. She glanced around the library, making sure no one was paying her attention.

She frowned when she noticed that she wasn't discrete as she'd preferred.

Sitting three tables away from her, in a more open position, was James Potter and, she assumed, his friends outside of the BOOM squad.

Ren made a mental note to get a proper nickname for the four famous teens. Branding was very important after all.

"Boomy? Nah…Ba-Boom boom?" she sniggered, aware that she'd spoken out loud. Thankfully not loud enough to be heard three tables away.

She released a soft chuckled, eyeing James Potter carefully but discretely. He was older than the others, so seeing him with other students wasn't has surprising. Then again, they were famous, so having people swarm around you seemed like the natural order of things.

Ren had to admit, for a non-vampire/ shapeshifter, James, and his brother, were quite handsome.

She shook her head and rolled her eyes at herself. Admiring the son of Harry Potter was not a good way to stay in the shadows.

Tuning most of the ambient noise of the castle out, Ren refocused on the texts in front of her. Reading was always a hassle when you could hear things a mile away. Every sound, every scratch of a quill on a parchment, every giggle/squeal/huff released from the students was heard easily. But she'd grown used to this over the short eleven years she's been in existence.

She could hear her friends approaching the library. They were laughing loudly as they entered the library, only to be reprimanded severely by Madam Pince.

She smiled to herself, as she quickly began to return her 'extra' reading books to their original spot. Having perfect memory made life a breeze sometimes.

By the time she returned to the table her friends had entered the library and were headed her way.

Venom skipped up to the table, with a quick glance around the corner (For Pince no doupt), she hopped up on the table and gave a quick twirl, before clumsily stumbling to take up a seat beside Ren.

The group just shock their heads and rolled their eyes. Nothing Venom did would be surprising to them.

Nikki gritted her teeth as she muttered a quick _scourgifed_ to remove the dirt for the already battered table.

"Thanks sweet pea…" Venom grinned, then went back to clucking her tongue at the ceiling.

Nikki narrowed her eyes threateningly at her friend, "V, if you ever, and I mean EVER, call me 'sweet pea' again, I'll hex you into oblivion!"

"What's so bad about 'sweet pea'?" Ren asked, unaware of the dangers that the nickname would bring to her.

Nikki scowled, "Let's not get into it." She mumbled and stood, quickly disappearing between some book shelves.

Ren turned expectantly to her other friends, her curiosity peaking.

Nolan answered quickly, his voice low and quick, "James Potter gave her the name last year. Don't know why exactly, but it pisses Nikki off. We thought they dated secretly."

Ren's eyes bulged and she was sure her jaw was hanging slack. She suddenly remembered the video of 'dramatic cat' on YouTube and had an urge to run to the nearest muggle town just to get a preview of the clip. She wondered if the wizarding world had an equivalent. But decided she'd deal with that mission later.

"Dated? Po—Potter? Whoa!" she muttered slightly incoherently, then shrugged, "Well, he is one smexi male specimen. Can't say I blame her."

"Potter's a tool!" Venom sneered, eyeing said 'tool' viciously.

"He has a tool…wonder if 'their' break-up was due to his 'inabilities'?" Ren giggled wickedly, wagging her eyebrows suggestively at Nolan, who made a gagging noise.

"Ren, NEVER MENTION ANYTHING OF POTTER'S 'TOOL' AGAIN!" Nolan practically shouted, causing James to look their way with raised eyebrows.

Ren scowled at her friend and was about to draw her wand to hex him but her eyes locked with light brown ones for a minute. All emotions were void in her expression and she watched the smirk appear on Potter's face. He sent her a quick wink, daring her to look away.

Her eye brow shot up, challenging him, then slowly she mirrored his smirk and sent him a single air kiss. The exchange lasted a minute and by the time James had registered what she'd done, her face was back to the uncanny and unsettling emotionless mask. James's gaze immediately met the table and he ignored the questions coming from his study group.

With a proud grin, Ren winked at Nolan and chuckled, "And that my friend, is how you make a golden boy uncomfortable."

By that time Nikki had returned, she'd seen the whole exchange. Utterly confused she returned to her seat opposite Venom and peered at Ren questioningly.

Ren shrugged, "Your ass-hat of a brother thought it would be funny to shout something about me mentioning Potty-mouth's 'tool'. He heard and dared to challenge me." the last statement was said in her best Darth Vader voice.

"_You're_ talking about potty mouth. Ren, every few minutes you curse like a sailor for no reason!" Nolan commented, not looking up from his roll of parchment.

"Hey, I've let up with the profanities." Ren pouted playfully, but the glint in her eyes just proved her guilt.

"Um, Ren's ability to be R-rated is not what we should be discussing right now-" Nikki began, only to be cut off by Ren.

"Exactly, this is a library. We're here to read and study and shove any and every information down your throat…into her brain." Her tone laced with fake determination.

"Actually, I was going to say, we should be discussing why you were talking about Potter's…um…favored appendage?" Nikki said, a slight blush tingeing her rich mocha skin.

"Oh, you know. Just wondering…for the sake of biology…how well it works…" Ren grinned, holding back her chuckle as she noticed the blush appear on all the table's occupants. She'd forgotten for a moment that they were all fourteen, fifteen max. She may have been only eleven (in human years) but she grew up with Emmett for a mentor. And the fact that she was fully mature by the time she was seven, she'd had to learn about things like the opposite sex far earlier than other children.

"Erm….why would you need to know that?" Nikki asked, her voice raising an octave higher.

Ren shrugged nonchalantly, "Eh, you know. Wondering how angry he'd be if I sent a severing charm towards his nether regions."

By then the laugh that Venom was holding in had reached a hazardous level (could make your eyes pop, you know), and with no hold backs or filter installed in her brain, she let the laugh loose, along with a string of very colorful words.

Let it be known, that that was the day Madam Pince pulled out her wand and chased the group of hooligans from the library. It took a lot of coercing and bribery from the group for the librarian to allow them back into the library a week later. The day was never mentioned among the group again. They were mostly embarrassed that Potter had seen the whole fiasco and didn't mind enhancing the details of the incident.

::::::::::::::::::

**_Finito!_**

**_Please don't get your hopes up for another update soon. I had this chapter, but I lost it. Along with all of my other stories new chapters and I didn't have time to re-write them…._**

**_It's exams season Guys so you know what that means. Lots of prayers and wishes of luck is needed in the direction. Aim them to South America. Just between Venezuela, Brazil and Suriname!...MESSAAA NEEDSS YOUSSAA!_**

**_Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed. Don't forget to review. We likes reviews…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_OOOhhh I wish I had a way to reply to you anonymous reviewers, even if you put your name, I still can_****_'_****_t reply sooner._**

**_SHIT SHIT SHIT! FUCK! I made the most stupid mistake in the last chapter. The way I wrote it, it appeared like Ren, Nikki and Venom were in fifth year. They are NOT! Ren and Nikki are just reading ahead, 'cause they can be major nerds, but they are indeed fourth years._**

**_To those who reviewed, followed and favorited this story and myself…..MANY SPANX!_**

**_crablekris_**

**_E J ect_**

**_Neil(guest)_**

**_Booktr4ce(guest)_**

**_Kfaatcee_**

**_Ratchetsmizer_**

**_Amandla123_**

**_HegemonAlexandrov_**

**_Lithuania12393_**

**_Love the wallflowers_**

**_Readaholic187_**

**_Yukari99_**

**_Alaskanwoman25_**

**_Aveave_**

**_Chelsealovesya1995_**

**_Darkestnight22_**

**_Sabrinablok_**

**_Daughter of Chaos 98_**

**_Alileo7_**

**_Bear-beara-kuma_**

**_Ervinsue_**

**_DAMN, TO ME THAT'S A LOT. _**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Following week, Thursday **

"Salagadoola menchicka boola bibbidi-bobbidi-boo…Put 'em together and what have you got…bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi bibbidi-bobbidi-boo!" the voice of one Fred Weasley sounded across the Great Hall. He continued on the song, ignoring the protests coming from his cousins and friends, who were complaining on his inability to sing.

It was breakfast time, and everyone was hurrying to get their share of the delicious food, when Fred had suddenly bursted out singing the song.

"Wha' ah fuck eh he sa'in'?" Venom murmured, her mouth still full of food.

Ren, Nolan and Nikki all tried to hide their laughter at the Gryffindor's antics, but couldn't help but love when Muggle references were made by none Muggleborns. It just showed all those idiotic ideals on Pureblood were ludicrous. Of course, those ideals were dwindling as the pureblood population decreased, allowing more half-bloods and Muggleborns to join in the mix.

Ren then realized what Venom had just said, "Wait, YOU'VE NEVER SEEN CINDERELLA?" She shouted, aware that most of the Great Hall occupants turned to stare at her. She didn't care of course, she rarely ever did.

Venom looked at her dumbly, "Unless you forget, oh dear one…I was raised by magical folks…"

Ren shook her head sadly, "I will not accept this. My friends must all be exposed to the wonders of Disney and its odd ways of making you happy. I care not for your excuses…" she said curtly when she say her normal magical friends begin to protest, "DO NOT FEAR! I SHALL AMEND THIS! YOU WILL, I REPEAT, WILL SEE EVERY KNOWN MOVIE OUT THERE THAT HAS MOLDED ME INTO THIS SPECTACULAR INDIVIDUAL! Don't you lot want to be as awesome as me?" her entire speech had been said in a high volume. Again, allowing most of the great hall to hear her. Including the professors, who merely turned to stare at Ren then to her grandfather.

Charlie shrugged lightly, then grinned, "She's a passionate kid. Ain't anything I can do about it. And she grew up surrounded by loud men…sooo….do the math."

As the other professors, besides those exposed to the muggle world, attempted to decipher Charlie's words, he went back to his breakfast hurriedly, he wanted to spend some time with Sue before his next class.

All attention turned to Ren as she and her friends continued to bicker on the importance of cartoons and how it influenced every child.

She was a bit flustered that her muggleborn friends, Nikki and Nolan, weren't agreeing with her. This only made her a bit peeved.

She huffed and stood abruptly, pouting playfully at her friends, "You guys suck! I'm going to the courtyard. Since, my appreciation for the wonderful art that is ANY cartoon is not appreciated here!"

Nikki rolled her eyes at her melodramatic friend but could give up an opportunity to sound concerned, "We have class in half an hour and you didn't even eat much…"

Ren turned to glare playfully at her, "Will you agree that Flapjack was actually kind of funny, in a gross way?"

Nikki's nose scrunched up, "No, I have dignity!"

Ren proceeded to adjust her robes, showing just how much pride she had, "Well then. I'll see you lot in class." She muttered stupidly, grabbed her bag and left the Great Hall with pride.

That was one foolish argument, but she giggled knowing her friends knew she was just kidding and wanted some time to herself. She'd received a letter from her Jacob earlier and didn't have time to read it, especially around her friends.

Back in the great hall, a few of its occupants were left in a daze at the odd confrontation among friends. Lorcan, being a bit of an eccentric himself, stood on the bench and bowed, "We hope you all enjoyed the show. Look forward to the next one."

"Sit down Mr. Scamander." Professor Flitwick said with a soft chuckle.

"'Course professor." Lorcan said gleefully and reintroduced his buttocks to the wood of the bench.

At the Gryffindor table, Fred Weasley II stared at the doors of the great hall, with not much said to his cousins, he stood and hided out the door.

Not one of his cousins questioned him. James, who was once his best friend, just looked up briefly then, went back to flirting with the fourth year beside him.

Ren found a seat beside the fountain in the courtyard. It was empty since the entire student body was in the great hall. She didn't have time to run up to the dorms so this was as private as she'd get in the short time she had to read the letter.

With a deep exhale, she opened the letter gingerly, and then proceeded to read the letter as fast she could.

* * *

**_Ren, (_****_-see I can use your preferred nickname)_**

**_I_****_'_****_m not sure why exactly you asked for my photo, but_****_…_****_erm_****_…_****_welcome_****_…_****_you_****_'_****_re dad pitched a bitch fit by the way, when he heard that request. Thanks for that_****_…_****_.now Eddie, all the Cullen men and half the pack want to tear me a new one_****_…_****_*insert scared as shit face here*_**

**_Your mom gave me the lecture of my lifetime by the way. I really didn_****_'_****_t know I was making you uncomfortable. You know I_****_'_****_d never do that to you. I kind of lost my bearings when you dated that human kid in New Hampshire last year. Seth gave me hell when I told him what your mom said. I was being pushy and I_****_'_****_m sorry. You know I_****_'_****_ll accept whatever choice you make. Even if it turns out you_****_'_****_re a_****_…_****_female lover...(don_****_'_****_t hit me the next time you see me_****_…_****_)_**

**_You know you_****_'_****_re my best friend right? You better! I_****_'_****_m glad you love Hogwarts. Your mom keeps saying that you should write more often. But your dad and I keep telling her that you_****_'_****_re probably busy. They wanted to restart high school. Barmy, if you ask me. Ha! Look at me, using English slangs and shit. I_****_'_****_ve been around Harry and Ron a bit too much. You probably know them as Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. They_****_'_****_ve been at the house a lot. As you_****_'_****_d assume. With this entire introducing new vamp species to the wizarding world, it_****_'_****_s been hectic. Add shifters to the business and you got a chaotic mansion of supernatural creatures. _**

**_Carlisle hasn_****_'_****_t been able to get a proper job with all the running around he_****_'_****_s doing. But honestly, I think the doc needs the break and he looks like he_****_'_****_s enjoying himself. Plus Esme_****_'_****_s getting the opportunity to cook more these days, Ron eats like a wolf (no kidding)._**

**_I heard you_****_'_****_re not getting along so well with their kids. I find it weird, since their parents are so freaking friendly. But, alas, ye shall not worry young one. It_****_'_****_s going to work itself out. Holy crap, I almost forgot. We met Ron_****_'_****_s brother George. Ren, be thankful that you were absent. In one day he and Emmett accomplished the impossible. Esme cussed them out. Damn! She apologized after of course, but it was so worth seeing her lose her shit. And again, don_****_'_****_t hit me too hard for that. I know you love your grans_****_…_****_wow, this letter is getting long. I_****_'_****_m out for now. Miss you bestie_****_…_****_.XOXO_****_…_**

**_Jake_**

* * *

Ren had laughed through almost the entire letter. She'd definitely have to write back to Jake sooner. She hadn't realized she would be this homesick. A few more months and she'd be home for Christmas. How the trouble she was going to get into with Em and Jake. She really missed those idiots.

"You're laugh is quite hypnotic, _purdy_ lady." A voice sounded behind Ren. She was so caught up in the letter she hadn't heard the person come up behind her.

Ren turned her torso, looking at the owner of the voice, Fred Weasley. She didn't know much about him. No one spoke about him, compared to the golden four. But she'd seen him about the castle. He didn't run in the same circle as his cousin, which stroke Ren as odd. When she had seen them together, they were usually just sitting at the Gryffindor table. He was as handsome as any of the males in the family. His skin a darker shade, similar to Nikki's, and he had dark brown eyes that were full of mischief.

Ren found herself smiling, she couldn't help herself. The grin spread across the boy's face just made it hard not to smile.

"Why thank you good sir. And might I say, I loved your performance a few minutes ago." She said her voice laced with humor. She didn't care much for whom his family was, he was decent to her so far, so she wouldn't be a right bitch to him.

He bowed as he chuckled then moved to sit beside her, leaving a foot between them, "I'm glad I pleased the beautiful lady. But I must say, your show after was even better."

Ren pouted playfully, "I wasn't putting on a show. More people really should appreciate the fine art of comedy."

"I agree." Fred smiled easily, then stretched his hand forward, "The name's Fred Weasley, the second."

Ren smiled, taking his hand and giving a firm handshake, "Renesmee Cullen, But please I implore you, call me Ren. My mother didn't think of the implications when she named me."

Fred chuckled and nodded, "Of course, Ren. You're a fourth year, right?"

Ren nodded then quickly tucked the letter into her back, "Yea, you?"

"Fifth." Fred said idly, like it wasn't that interesting.

Ren nodded again, "So, not that I don't appreciate your company…but why are you talking to me?"

Fred grinned, "A get to the point girl. I'm starting to like you already Ren. You look like a nice person to talk to…and like you can hold up a conversation about the wonders that is Muggle entertainment."

Ren smiled again, then cocked her head to the side observing Fred, "As a matter of fact, I can." She straightened her neck then turned her gaze to the sky and frowned, "Where did the sun go?"

"Well, since it is autumn, the sun usually does hide away…" Fred commented, humor laced in his voice.

Ren scowled at him but it disappeared when she looked back at him, seeing that he was teasing she grumbled, "I know how the weather works you git."

Fred pouted impishly, "I'm wounded. We've already gotten to the level of name calling? You make me sad Ms. Cullen."

Ren stuck her tongue out at him, because she was such a mature individual, "When I think of a proper comeback, I'll owl you."

Fred bursted out laughing, quite loudly at that, making Ren's eye brows shot together, she rubbed her ears, "You're loud! Louder than my uncle and he makes thunder sound like a lullaby."

Fred paused his assault on her ears then smirked, "Oh the compliments, how they make me smile. Be careful Ms. Cullen, you'll make me fall in love with you." he said with a wink. Strangely, Ren knew he was only joking, his tone was too similar to the one Seth had with her.

So, she was not in any way worried about Fred Weasley, the second, fawning over her.

"I'll keep that in mind Mr. Weasley." She smiled, and totted when he grinned roguishly at her.

"You are quite interesting for a Ravenclaw." He muttered, his eyes shining with mischief.

"Hey, no house trashing. You don't hear me saying how stuck up most Gryffindors tend to be."

Fred held a hand over in heart and looked hurt, "Ow, the wounds go deeper. Will then, it appears I must redeem my house's name. Tell me, who has made your opinion on my house turn so vile and….Slyterin-like?"

Ren raised an eyebrow at him she contemplated whether she should tell him it was actually his cousins, but decided that might not be the best way to handle the situation, "What did I say about 'house trashing'? I'll have you know that the Slyterins have been quite welcoming. I've even been in their common room."

Fred looked scandalized, "NO WAY! Their common room? Ms. Cullen, how did you accomplish that? James and I spent our entire first and second year trying to find a way in there!" Fred steeled, realizing he'd just said something he probably should have kept to himself.

She narrowed her eyes at him, "Ever tried being nice to them maybe? You know, this house feud between Gryffindors and Slyterins really is antediluvian. And it will only hold both houses back! We _are_ living in the twenty first century you know. This segregation is absolutely ridiculous."

"Hey hey, don't shoot the messenger…" he thought about that comment, then shook his head, not used amending it now, "And it's not like the Slyterins are lining up to be besties with us lions either. So, there, it's a two way street."

"If you actually give us a chance then maybe we'd act civilly towards you prats…" the female voice joined in on the conversation.

Ren looked away from Fred, to see Sanasha Zabini, a fifth year Slyterin girl who she had met in their common room. Sanasha was the older sister of Ren's friend Aidan and Ren found she had a sudden liking to the older girl.

Fred's face distorted a bit, he was fighting a nasty comeback, but decided to take Ren's advice, "Take your chance then…" he commented, unsure of how to handle the situation.

One simple conversation with the pretty addition to the student body had turned into something he hadn't prepared himself for, but he never backed down from anything, especially a Slyterin.

Sanasha sauntered up to him, a smile on her perfectly full lips, she curtly extending her hand towards Fred, "It's a pleasure to meet you oh mighty lion. I'm Sana-"

"I know who you are." Fred almost shouted in exasperation, then huffed when both Ren and Sanasha laughed outright at him. He grumbled and took her hand nonetheless, "Fred Weasley…_nice_ to meet your acquaintance."

Ren stood, patted his shoulder and smiled down at him, "Now that wasn't so bad was it?"

Fred pulled his hand away from the Zabini female, then abruptly stood, narrowing his eyes at her, "You've corrupted the young one, haven't you?" he asked suddenly, glowering at Sanasha, who laughed outwardly.

"Fred, stop acting like an idiot." Ren chuckled beside Sanasha.

Sanasha looked offended for a second then smirked, "Me? Corrupt her? My good sir, you clearly have not met this nutter?"

Ren playfully smacked the older Slyterin's shoulder, "Hey, I'm not a nutter! I'm perfectly sane."

"That's what a nutter would say. I should know." Fred smirked knowingly.

Ren drew her wand in a heartbeat and pointed it to Fred, "Are you calling me CRA-ZY?" the way she said it only made her case look worse.

Fred and Sanasha immediately bursted into laughter, and Ren just shrugged and stuck her wand back up her sleeve.

When the two fifth years caught themselves, they stared at each other and looked away immediately, Fred cleared his throat, "It was nice meeting you both. I…got to get to class."

He scurried away so fast Ren wondered if he was part cheetah.

The two girls giggled as they went over the incident together, making their way to their respective class, which by in no way in the same direction.

"If that boy wasn't as cute as he is, I wouldn't have even put in an effort to talk to him." Sanasha commented with a proud smirk on her lips, "Let's see how far we can take this 'No Segregation' thing, eh?"

Ren chuckled mischievously, "Don't make him fall too hard San. He might combust from all the emotions."

"Let's hope that doesn't happen. He has such a handsome face." Sanasha commented, trying her best not to giggle. Fred Weasley could be as bad as James, he could get any female student, and some males, he wanted within a heartbeat. But he was a boy of class, Sanasha deduced. He would be perfect to pursue. And Ren made valid points, who cared anymore about what house you were in.

When Ren didn't stop giggling or walking beside her Sanasha raised an eyebrow, "Don't you have a class now?"

Ren stalled abruptly, squealing, "SHIT! See ya later." She waved frantically as she ran in the opposite direction.

Sanasha merely raised an eyebrow and smiled, then strolled towards the dungeons for her potions class.

"Nice of you to join us Ms. Cullen." Professor McGonagall said, her face remained as stern as always. Ren actually stumbled as she heard McGonagall's voice. The woman was pleasant enough but she had a way of making every student nervous.

Ren smiled sheepishly, "Sorry I'm late professor and sadly I don't have any proper excuse for my tardiness."

McGonagall nodded, "Your honesty is appreciated, now if you're done disturbing my class, take a seat please."

Ren shuffled through the rows, heading towards one of the free seats she saw in the front row. Transfiguration was one of the class that the entire fourth year student body took together. Since the fourth year wasn't as large as usual many of their classes like Charms, Transfiguration and Defense were taken together.

Lucky enough to find a seat beside someone she actually spoke to, a Slyterin girl name Anya, she was seated and quiet in less than a minute.

"Now, that we've all settled down." The professor said loudly, silencing the class effectively. Ren smiled when she realized she wasn't the only one late, but she was the only one who apologized for it.

McGonagall started her lecture, speaking about the transforming spell they'd been studying. Today was the day she'd test them on their abilities. Honestly, she knew that most of them, if not all, would not accomplish it.

As the professor levitated the cages containing the hedgehogs, Ren took out her wand and inspected it idly. She'd done this transformation already. For her SIW exams, the officials thought it would benefit her if she tried more complex spells. Of course, she'd have to play it dumb for the first few minutes then do the spell. No drawing attention.

Sometimes this keeping it on the down low really agitated her. Making yourself appear stupid was never fun, especially for a Ravenclaw.

The two cages landed lightly on her desk, Anya immediately took out hers. Ren slowly did the same, trying not to spook the animal.

"Remember, say the incantation clearly, and wand movements are important." Minerva said to her students, watching along the isle, helping the students with their hedgehogs.

Ren grinned down at the hedgehog as she tickled it under its chin, "Who's a wittle cutie? You are…"

The hedgehog closed its eyes and relished in the feeling.

Anya giggled beside Ren, "They are adorable." She said petting her own hedgehog.

Minerva approached the two girls desk, fighting a smile as she looked at the two girls play with the hedgehogs.

"Ms. Higgs, Ms. Cullen…let's see what you can do?" the professor said as she went to stand at the front of the class.

All attention had turned to them now. Ren could hear the whispers between Rose, Albus and Scorpius, but refused to take heed. As always, they were drawing bets on how bad she messed up.

Anya went first, enunciating the incantation correctly, but her wand movements were shaky. Ren noticed beads of sweat on the girl's forehead. Anya was a nervous girl, always anxious and always on edge. She rarely relaxed.

The hedgehog shimmered, then formed into a pincushion with legs. It attempted to run away but Ren caught it easily and placed it in front of Anya.

"Relax…" she chuckled quietly, but her expression was serious, "If you jerk your hands about like that it'll mess up your wand motion. Try again." Ren offered, then without a thought she untransfigured the legged pincushion into its original form.

Minerva smiled at the girl's skills, but realized she shouldn't be surprised. The class erupted in whispers, all of which Ren heard and realized her mistake.

Venom and Nikki smirked at each other. They knew Ren was a badass. She'd actually helped them with the same transforming spell.

Ren cleared her throat and nodded to Anya, who bit her lip and turned back to her hedgehog. She breathed deeply, and then redid the spell, this time accomplishing the transformation near-perfectly.

Minerva nodded, "Good job Ms. Higgs and excellent couching Ms. Cullen. Now let's see how well you do."

The class seemed to all hold their breath. Ren was the talk of the castle since she got here. She was way too perfect but yet completely down to earth. She said hi to almost everyone she passed, sometimes leaving confusion in her wake. They knew all too well how smart she was too, it just made everything she did interesting.

Ren's lips twitched down in a frown, she really did hate this attention and her initial plan to not accomplish the spell immediately had just flown through the window.

She cleared her throat and sat up straight, focusing solely on the adorable little thing sitting on her desk that seemed to look up at her in expectation.

"_Erici_ _culcitus"_ she said clearly, moving her wand in anticlockwise direction then a diagonal line upwards.

It didn't take long for the living organism before her to shift into an inanimate object. She frowned when she realized she'd involuntarily overdone the spell. The cushion before her was a dark sapphire velvet cushion in the shape of a hexagon and bronze lace trimming.

She cussed inwardly, as she looked at the extravagant pincushion before her. This definitely was not going to be forgotten by the other students. Their gasps and continued whispers was proof of that.

McGonagall's eyes widened in surprise for a second before she composed herself, she hadn't expected such a perfect transfiguration. She noticed the uncomfortable frown on Ren's face and approached the desk.

She levitated the cushion up, and nodded slowly as she inspected the cushion, "Excellent Ms. Cullen."

"Thanks professor." Renesmee muttered, staring at her wand absently. She closed her eyes momentarily and huffed in annoyance when she heard Albus Potter hide the word, "Kiss ass", under a cough. He hadn't expected her to hear it of course, but the students around him, his usual groupies, all laughed.

Minerva looked up sharply at the boy, she may have been old but her auditory senses hadn't decreased, "Mr. Potter!" she said her tone clipped and precise, "I do not accept such language in my classroom. See me after class."

"'Course professor." He said, trying to hide his smirk.

Ren continued to glare at her wand, then looked up at McGonagall when she called her name, "Yes professor?" her voice sounded hoarse to her. She didn't care much for Potter's teasing, she was more worried over how treacherous her wand was.

_Seriously, can't you atleast act incompetent enough to make a simple brown pincushion. JEEZ! _She inwardly scolded her wand.

Minerva smiled at the girl, "See me after class as well." Ren nodded politely then accepted the cushion her professor handed her.

As Professor McGonagall went around the class, helping as much of the students as she could, Ren stared at her pillow. She glared at it for a while then tapped it with her wand, changing it back into the small plump body of the European hedgehog.

She continued to pet the animal then watched Anya stroke her own, less glamorous but pretty pincushion. Her cushion at kept the browns and blacks of the hedgehog's usual color, but it was silky smooth and round.

"Thank you Ren." Anya mumbled, not looking up from her work. Ren say her smile sheepishly before she asked, "Can you help me turn it back?"

It didn't take long for Anya to get a handle on untransfiguring.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: :::::::

At the end of the class, Ren stayed seated, waiting for the rest of the students to leave. A few minutes later, Professor McGonagall called her forward, along with Potter.

Ren stared at her professor, who was sitting, just staring at them with a pensive expression.

McGonagall turned her unnerving gaze to Albus, who involuntarily shifted from one leg to another. He didn't realize he was standing so close to Ren that their shoulders bumped. She didn't even move or look at him when this happened; she just continued to stare at her professor.

Albus turned to her to apologize, and then realized she wasn't looking at him. His lips twitched into a grimace as he saw her expressionless mask from the side. But since he was in front of McGonagall he had to act polite, "Sorry." He muttered then turned back to looking at old woman seated behind the desk.

"Mr. Potter. I have been quite lenient of your disturbances of my class for too long. I do not appreciate your commentary when I'm attempting to teach…"

When she saw he was about to protest, held up her hand to stop him, "No excuses Mr. Potter. I'm disappointed in you. You know better than to make such comments in my class, especially towards such a well behaved and smart witch as Ms. Cullen. It isn't the first time you've said something out of line towards her. Five points from Gryffindor."

"Professor!" both Ren and Albus protested at the same time. They glanced at each other, then Ren leaned forward a bit, a small smile on her lips, "I really appreciate your efforts to make me feel welcomed. But deducting points from the Gryffindor house is a bit much for a punishment. Mr. Potter is after all just a teenage boy, who doesn't necessarily know better."

Albus gawked at Ren, not sure how to even respond to that. In one hand, she tried to defend him and help him retain their house points on the other, she basically called him an idiot.

He then glared at the girl, _She's only trying to look good in front of McGonagall…_

Professor McGonagall smiled at the girl, "I appreciate your concern for my house and their students Ms. Cullen, but a punishment must be passed."

Ren stayed silent, frowning in slight annoyance. What made adults think that by punishing bullies it made things better. If only, it would make things worse.

"Now Mr. Potter. I do not want to hear any of those comments in the future…"

He nodded stiffly and was about to turn away.

"I'm not done Mr. Potter." Minerva said austerely.

He remained silent as he turned back to his professor, his frown clear indication on his annoyance.

McGonagall smiled now at the two students, "Now, Professor Lupin tells me that you two are the best in class at dueling..."

Potter nodded but Ren fidgeted then frowned, "Um, professor…we haven't dueled yet in class."

Minerva grinned, the expression looking strange on her face to both students, "He may have caught sight of you and your friends practicing last week by the lake. He is interested in forming a dueling club. Since the extracurricular activities at Hogwarts seem to be lacking."

"But…quidditch?" Albus muttered. He wasn't too pleased to hear about something else Cullen was good at.

Their professor waved her hand dismissively, "Besides quidditch Mr. Potter."

"What does this dueling club have to do with us professor?" Ren asked, her tone showing her discomfort with the way this conversation was heading.

"Professor Lupin would like you two to help organize it for the fourth years. Since both of you seem to be quite popular with your fellow students."

Both students' eyes widened. However, Ren's expression was more out of fear and discomfort rather than excitement like Albus.

"Of course, he'll finalize this in his class this afternoon…but since I caught both of you at the same time, I thought it best to inform you both. That is all. You're both dismissed.

Ren was about to argue but realized McGonagall wasn't the one she had to jump at. A certain young, handsome, turquoise haired professor was.

Both students left the classroom hurriedly.

Albus practically ran to the common room to inform his cousin and friend about the new developments. Ren sulked down the corridor, staring at Potter as he ran away from her.

She went to her own common room, a frown set on her face. She slide down onto one of the armchairs, contemplating her options on getting out of the predicament her badass skills had landed her.

* * *

**_AN._**

_**Things that just happened...**_

_**1) Fred was introduced...Sorry I neglected him. And since I loved Fred Weasley the first, I only assumed I should love the second one as well**_

_**2) You met two new characters, three were actually mentioned (Aidan, Sanasha and Anya) all Slyterin. Figured, I short fortify the mentioned friendships Ren as with Slyterins.**_

_**3) I can't think of anything else...**_

_Erici_ _culcitus, **the incantation for transforming a hedgehog into a pincushion was never mentioned ANYWHERE. Therefore, I attempted it. Um, I doubt its anywhere along these lines. However, I did use the scientific name of European hedgehog and the latin translation of 'cushion' then tweeked the words a bit…**_

**_So is that acceptable?_**

**_The wand movements a bunch of bull too…-_-…tell me if I suck at improvising._**

**_Teddy Lupin is the defense professor. I really couldn't think of anyone else to put. And somehow I always imagined he'd apply for the position…a way of following in his father's footsteps._**


	7. Chapter 7

**If you are obsessive as I am, then you have a fair idea of how you want your character(s) to look…these are basically the physical appearances I would recommend you using/ imagining when reading this fic…**

**_"Face" to name - New Character list_**

**Ren – Bella Thorne (many might disagree)**

**Nikki – Madison Pettis**

**Nolan – Avan Jogia**

**Lorcan and Lysander – Steven and John French**

**Albus – Jack/ Finn Harries (they're basically the same…ssoooo)**

**James – Francisco Lachowski**

**Rose – Georgie Henley**

**Scorpius – Bertie Gilbert ('cause he's the perfect age and he darn cute!)**

**Fred – William Marcin**

**Ted Lupin – Ryan Guzman…'cause this man is fiiooonnneee**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ren continued to pace the length of the dorm room, thankful that no one else was in at the moment. She reckoned they were in the Great Hall, getting their fill. Instead of heading there after Transfiguration, she'd escaped to the Ravenclaw fourth year girl's dorms.

She wasn't sure how she'd break this news to her friends, much less her parents. The one major rule she had to follow and she'd failed to do so. "Keep your head down, no matter what and don't draw excess attention to yourself."

But she'd done all off this. She'd refrained herself from arguing with the fool of a ghost Binns, when he mumbled on about goblins, house elves and giants and their inferiority. That was like saying anything or anyone who wasn't fully a witch or wizard was basically a lesser being.

"Asshat." She snarled as she recalled the lessons.

She'd also never dueled in front of anyone, besides her grandfather, who was present for her SIW exams. What made that different was she had done all her defensive and offensive spell non-verbally and without a wand. Her fellow American wizarding community thought her existence was adding to their society. She was unsure of whether the folks on this side of the pond felt the same way. She grumbled when she realized that she was still trying to figure out how normal wizards would handle the information of her heritage.

Her problems only continued to solidify when she realized that the professors of Hogwarts were keeping a rather close eye on her.

Spying, really? Was that necessary Lupin?

She couldn't deny the fact that she felt flattered that he'd consider her over all the other fourth years. Then again, he wasn't asking for much. He only wanted her to work alongside Albus Potter in order to organize the fourth year meetings and such.

And, the fact remained that nothing was finalized. It all depended on her performance this afternoon in defense. Professor Lupin had been telling them for weeks that he would be introducing them to some methods of dueling.

All she had to do was act a fool and she'd be golden.

But first, she had to consult her only guardian present.

-oOoOo-

"Don't you dare Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" the tone of her grandfather remained soft but she could hear the demand in his voice.

"Wow…we're breaking out the full name? That necessary?" ren grumbled, folding her arms in front of her. She thought her granddad would help her cause. Tell her, _No Ren, do not duel well this afternoon_.

But here he was, telling her she should do the opposite of what she'd hoped for.

"Unless you forgot gramps, I have to keep a low profile." She remained him, her eyebrows furrowing deeply.

"Ren sweetie, sit down. You're going to wear those heels down." Sue chuckled softly, easing the tension that was rising in the room.

Ren pouted, her expression changing from a slightly annoyed one to one of absolute defeat. She whimpered then scurried over to sit beside Sue, resting her head in the older woman's lap. Sue beamed down at the girl, lightly rubbing her deadly mass of curls.

"What am I going to do grams? I'm lost here…" Ren mumbled to the woman, who smiled down at her.

The woman's response was as simple as they come, "It's your choice Renesmee. But, I have to agree with your grandfather. You really shouldn't have to limit yourself for the expense of the other students. You know they're giving all they've got. You should be giving that chance too."

Ren sat up slowly, turning to stare out the stain glass window of her grandparents' chamber, "I can't exactly show up in class with no wand and busting out nonverbal spells."

"Well no, that's calling for way too much attention." Charlie chuckled, "But that doesn't mean you have to act like you know nothing. Professor Lupin approached me with the idea of the dueling club at the start of the school year. He asked me about your skills, hoping you inherited some of my abilities in dueling." Charlie smiled smugly.

He never thought he'd miss the magical world this much. But after so much trouble it got him in, when he'd met Renee, he decided to settle for the muggle life. Then, not long after she decided to leave him. He would be forever gratified that he never uttered a word about magic to her.

He continued when he saw Ren's expression morph into an angry one, "I told him he'd have to be the judge of that. As fate would have it, he was walking along the lake when he saw you and your friends practicing."

"Gramps, don't sugar coat it. I know the entire senior staff is keeping a close watch on me."

"They are. However, professor Lupin finalized his decision when he saw you all. He doesn't want students running about casting spells on each other willy-nilly. People might get hurt. So practicing where someone can look over you is a good idea."

Ren hadn't thought of it that way. It made more sense now. But it didn't change her opinion on being selected for the job of student recruitment.

Ren stood suddenly, then hurried to leave the room —she needed to inform her friends on the developments, before she left however she turned to her grandfather and said firmly, "I'm telling you. This is a bad idea."

"Wear pants…" she heard him say before she shut the door and stalked off in the direction of the courtyard knowing her friends usually sat there to kill time.

oOoOo

She promptly ignored the whispered gossip she was hearing on her way there.

_I see Potter can't keep his trap shut!_ She grumbled inwardly. It scared her sometimes how she'd actually managed to make an enemy at school. In the past five years as she attended school with muggles, she'd never once gained an enemy. Sure, people rarely spoke to her because of her family, but she didn't have anyone spreading rumors and attempting to prank her either.

Speaking of pranks, she narrowly dodged the stink pellets that were purposely thrown in her direction from behind. She spun on her four inch heels to briefly look behind her. The corridor was crowded as usual, but she knew exactly who the culprit was.

_I don't have time for this dammit!_ She declared inwardly, then promptly turned heading towards the courtyard.

"CULLEN!"

She ignored the very familiar voice. She'd avoid that person as much as possible. Not as if they'd had much interaction before. He'd usually call her on something she didn't do, she'd ignore him, he'd get mad and attempt a prank, she'd avoid it thus angering him more. But now that she might have to deal with him a lot and actually have conversations with him, she refused to acknowledge him now.

She knew he was following her. His musky scent alone alerted her of this. When she sensed him draw nearer, she quickened her steps, causing her heels to hit the floor loudly.

"CULLEN!" his voice sounded angry Ren noted, that made her smirk.

When she got to the courtyard she frowned. Her friends were nowhere to be seen. So she resorted to her exceptional auditory skills.

"Dafaq are they doing in the library again?" she muttered grumpily. She was hoping she'd find some escape from Potter, but apparently today just wasn't her day.

When a firm hand grasped her shoulder harshly, she reacted how how father, uncles and best friend had taught her. She grabbed the hand firmly, spun and twisted the person's arm. Of course she knew it was one Albus Potter. But that only increased the pleasure of the action.

"AH! FUCK!" he protested, pulling his hand away and clutching it to his hand. Ren smirked but the expression faded quickly into her best "dafaq you want?" mask.

Rose and Scorpius, who were flanking Albus, had already pulled their wands out, ready to hit Ren with the best hexes they knew. However, Albus stopped them with one glare. He couldn't afford to have his parents hear about another detention.

Ren rolled her eyes, but then frowned when she heard Albus' heart quicken and blood rush up his neck, tinting his cheeks. He clutched his hand tighter, cradling in limply. The adrenaline coursing through his veins was not helping her control of thirst at all.

"You broke my hand Cullen!" he hissed and attempted to even out his breathing.

That made Ren's arms sag to her side and her eyes widen, unsure of how that happened.

"Great…" she said quietly, the defeat clear in her voice. She definitely didn't mean to hurt the child that much. She knew it wasn't broken of course, she didn't feel or hear anything crack or snap out of place. Her grip was just tighter than the normal Mary Sue and twisting his wrist probably wasn't the best idea.

Sighing she drew her wand and stretched her hand out, "Come on…I can fix that."

Albus sneered at her, "YOU HONESTLY THINK I'D TRUST YOU—…" he breathed deeply, trying to calm his voice.

Rose's hand twitched, she wanted so desperately to hex the girl in front of her. She'd done the worst thing you could do in any Weasley's book, hurt their family.

Ren huffed in exasperation, "LORD, GAVE ME STRENGTH! I didn't mean it Potter. Jeez…" she scrunched up her nose, showing her displeasure in what she was about to say, "I'm sorry okay. But you really shouldn't grab someone like that!"

The small crowd gathering around them didn't help her irritation level.

Albus narrowed his eyes, "That's your way of apologizing?"

The mask of zero emotion and tolerance quickly replaced her exasperated expression, "That's all you're getting. Why did you grab at me Potter?"

He didn't answer her right away, instead he turned to his cousin, stretching out his hurt hand to her. Rose muttered a view healing spells, just to make sure then quickly turned to glare at Ren again. Albus returned his bored gaze to Ren.

"I was calling you but you being the mature lady you are, ignored me."

Ren smirked, this would be fun. She hadn't used cliché comebacks in a while. "Oh, pardon me, you must have mistaken me for someone who gives a damn!"

Albus laughed loudly, but there was no humor.

Scorpius was the one who answered her though, "Careful, Disney might sue you for stealing their comebacks."

Ren fought back a smile, she really loved times like these. She turned to Scorpius, started giggling and with her best dumb bitch voice she proclaimed, "Heh heh heh heh! You're so funny...OH my gaaddd…" within a split second all emotion drained from her face.

With a shift of her legs she was back to facing Albus completely, one hand propped on her hips, "What. Do. You. Want?" her voice was so clear cut and precise it frightened her. She never realized she could actually hiss while speaking.

Albus' voice and expression showed his displeasure in the conversation he was about to have, but answered her nonetheless, "We have the dueling club to discuss."

Ren scoffed at that, "A little confident aren't you Potter? McGonagall said the organizers weren't decided yet."

Albus smirked, making Ren want to punch him. No one should look that sexy while smirking. She was beginning to really detest the Potter boys.

"Well you see Cullen, I'm 110% sure that _I'll_ be selected. You on the other hand, I'm not so sure about. But you can always cross your little fingers and…_hope_."

"Good for you kid…Seems like you have everything figured out. Have fun." Ren smiled insincerely, she was now determined to tear the little shit a new one. She didn't wait for a reply. Instead, she sauntered away, bumping his shoulder as she passed him.

That wasn't much of a confrontation per se, however, it was too much that Ren preferred.

This would be her chance to get back at him and his lackies for all the pranks and hexes they threw her way. And since there was no way for her to prove it was them in the first place without questions being asked, she had to take what she got.

Not in the mood to see the library again, or Madam Pince, Ren went back to her dorm room. Remembering her granddad's advice she slipped out of her school skirt and into a comfortable pair of black women's trousers. The school uniform choices for females had broadened in the past decade as a way to allow them comfort in such classes as Defense and Care for Magical Creatures.

Since Alice was the one who'd picked the trousers, they weren't as conservative as Ren had hoped. It clung to her hips and thighs and the legs where straight cut, almost skinny. Muggle clothing didn't last long, especially when exposed to magic, but her chooses were limited and since she couldn't show up to class in purple ripped skinny jeans she'd have to deal with what she had.

A change of footwear was in order as well, heels would not help her is anyway, no matter how darn adorable. Ren quickly replaced it with all black converse. As she tucked her shirt in and adjusted the grey sweater to hide the low waist of the trousers, Ren shook her head in humor. Since coming to Hogwarts her concern with what she wore went out the window. Having uniforms definitely benefited her limited patience. Final addition of her robe and she was down.

With a single wave of her hand, she banished the skirt and shoes from the floor to a compartment in her trunk. She put it out later for the house elves, she preferred to not have cloths hanging about the place.

A single glance in the floor length mirror and then she left, pulling her bag over her shoulder and placing her wand up her sleeve.

Each step towards the DADA room was jam-packed with determination and fierce _die-hard-iness_. Which as we all know is not a word…

There was no way that she was coming out as a loser. No matter who she faced…

oOoOo

_Well, maybe I'll ease up a bit for Nikki. Since she is my friend._ Ren thought as she faced off with her now close friend.

The lesson had started pleasantly in Ren's mind. Lupin started the class by saying he was letting them duel today —of course everyone knew that already.

Secrets? In Hogwarts? Yeah, right!

He'd introduced the students and faculty members who were going to assist him, since the class was relatively large and he wouldn't be able to monitor everyone. Professor Swan and Flitwick were present along with a few upperclassmen. The head girl, a Ravenclaw named Christel Davies, a sixth year Slyterin, who Ren knew as Kevin Bletchley and James Potter, Gryffindor's resident heartthrob. All the upperclassmen were prefects. Sadly, James was included in that bunch.

It baffled Ren how someone that mischievous could become prefect.

_Playing favorites aren't we Longbottom?_ She thought bitterly. There was really no other way to see it. James Sirius Potter was a nutter…

And there should be NO _nutty_ prefects.

As the class proceeded, Lupin explained that they would start off dueling members of their own house. The last two of each house will pair up and duel against the last pairs from the other houses. However, if one of the last two was hit or disarmed then the remaining student would have to duel both students from the opposing team.

Lupin had basically made the bloody thing into a game. Their head girl and Professor Flitwick was responsible for Ravenclaws, Lupin and Belchley was responsible for Slyterin, Charlie dealt with the Hufflepuffs while James the one boy wonder dealt with his fellow lions.

Ren did not like this one bit. But she went along with it, disarming all of her opponents before they could muster up enough sense to mutter, '_Protego.'_

Her inner chanting sounded something along the lines of, _Potter must be crushed…sorry…he must be defeated…oh, I'm sorry…the boy's a git!...EY! Dammit SORRY!_

With every disarm, she would approach the person and shake their hand — telling them of their job well done. The girls mostly glared but were courteous enough to return the gesture. The guys were a bit too excited and refused to let her hand free from their sweating, calloused clutches.

Each house members were off in their own separate corner of the large auditorium like room. After the war they had renovated the castle, expanding the Defense classroom by adding another larger dueling room.

It mostly sat there, looking shiny and new, but with the prospect of a dueling club this meant the room would have some lovely burn marks and chips in the paint by the time they were done with it.

It was already suffering some blows from the students. All except the ones Ren faced. A quick wave of her wand and a sharp shout of, _expelliarmus _and wands went flying.

This method proved to be flawed however, when Nikki stepped up to the challenge.

Having dueled Ren before Nikki knew her tactic. She'd immediately shoot the disarming spell.

So by the time they'd bowed to each other, Nikki had her shielding spell already in place. Ren smiled, she'd mentioned this to Nikki the last time they dueled. Shield before you attack.

Charlie had taught Ren this and professor Lupin had reinforced it.

Nikki shot a well-aimed leg-locker curse to Ren, who easily glided out of its path, while sending tickling charm to Nikki. It hit perfectly on her right torso, causing the girl to giggle helplessly. Ren's tickling charms was quite intense, and usually ended up making the receiver…

_Hiccup!_ As the convulsions of her diaphragm distracted Nikki, Ren effectively disarmed her and then moved towards Nikki to dismiss her courteously from the duel. She'd recovered from the giggling but still had hiccups.

"Show off…Good job though…" Nikki bumped her on the shoulders playfully, moved to collect her wand and headed to the corner where all the defeated were now seated.

Three more of her fellow Ravenclaws later…

Ren was finally paired with the last person she crushed…disarmed. Lysander approached Ren and pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her off the ground and twirling her a bit before setting her down.

Ren groaned and pushed him away, letting loose a well-earned Jelly-legged curse, which made him topple forward unto her. But Ren being stronger than all the males at Hogwarts held him up quite easily. She silently cast the counter-curse and pushed her friend off of her, who was already braying like a jackass.

When the two Ravenclaws were finish bickering, they turned to the other houses.

"Wait a second, we're the first to complete this?" Lysander asked, skepticism evident in his voice.

Ren nodded but said nothing else. She was too busy observing Albus, Rose and Scorpius. They were the last three left for Gryffindor. Scorpius was currently sending a body bind spell towards Rose, who deflected it and sent her own.

They continued this back and forth until Rose sent up a powerful (for her age) shield spell and began slashing her wand in *one fluid wave-like motion and shouted, "_Somnius defingio_!"*. Before Scorpius could dodge or block the spell, it hit him straight between the eyes.

Ren immediately recognized it as a powerful sleeping charm, meant to last from several minutes to an hour. Her eyes widened at Weasley's knowledge and courage to use a spell that would be considered advanced for her age. Not only that, the spell was unpredictable if not used properly. Scorpius could end up sleeping for more than three days, especially with the impact point so close, well exceptionally close to his brain.

Rose Weasley had just used one hell of a charm!

Lupin approached the pair, inspected Scorpius and then smiled up at Rose, congratulating her on a job well done. A few muttered spells from Lupin and Scorpius was back in business, ready to break a few more hearts.

By the time Malfoy was back in action, Rose and Albus were already in the middle of firing spells at each other.

Has much as Ren hated to admit, the pair was talented and skilled. She had no doubt that most of the members of this circle had mad skills like that. It should be expected, since all the adults had taken part in the epic beatdown of one known as Volty farts…

Ren giggled, perfectly imitating Peter Griffin, _Volty farts…that's funny, 'cause I think if the stupid idiot farted then sparks of electricity would come out. _

She was brought out of her reverie by the sound of Rose's protests.

"Dammit Albus! _Furnunculus _of all the bloody hexes in the world?"

"Language Ms. Weasley." Lupin scolded, frowning deeply at her.

"Sorry professor."

Ren turned away from the scene, choosing instead to focus on Nikki laying down the law on some of her classmates.

oOoOo

Lupin patted each 'champion' on the back, whether male or female, "Okay class, these are our champions…" he waited for the applause and cheers to die down, grinning all the way, "A'right…now to choose who battles who we're going to use a classic muggle method. Professor Swan."

Charlie stepped forward, a large grin on his face, he stuck his hand in a bag he was holding and pulled out pieces of papers, handing the 'champions' of each house a piece of parchment.

Lysander opened the folded parchment, allowing Ren view of the paper.

**_Slyterin_**

"Whoop!" they both proclaimed, high-fiving each other and then schooled their expressions best they could.

"Remember this is round one. Whichever groups win here will duel each other. Keep in mind that we have less than an hour. So _please_, hurry it along if you can. You all know the rules. No spells that can land one of your fellow student in the hospital." Professor Lupin's voice rang through the large rectangular room.

Moments like these reminded Ren of how scary the young man could be. His voice seemed to slice through the chatter and he hadn't said anything he didn't mention before.

"Each group will be allowed three minutes to discuss tactic and strategy with your partners. Begin!"

"Our theme song is 'Conga', got it!" Ren declared suddenly, grabbing Lysander's arm as she pulled him away from the crowd. When they finally found a spot away from the prying ears of their competitors Ren shrugged off her robe and let it fall to the floor.

"Cultural differences Ren. Explain or sing!" Lysander said promptly, scratching his head absently.

Ren clicked her tongue then without warning started spanking the open air, and started yelling out the lyrics, in its rapid tempo and rhythm, "**_Come on , shake your body baby, do the conga_****_, I know you can't control yourself any longer. Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga I know you can't control yourself any longer. Come on, shake your body baby, do the conga. I know you can't control yourself any longer. Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger  
Don't you fight it 'til you tried it, do that conga beat!"_**

Lysander shook his head, "No!"

Ren pouted, "Fine, how about 'gentlemen' by PSY?" she waited then seeing his confused frown proceeded to hum then sing it in fluent Korean. Being a half vampire really did have its upside. Then again she could consider herself 1/3 vampire, since she not so recently discovered she was a witch.

**_"Alagamun-lan, weh, wakun, heya, hanun, gon_****_  
Alagamun-lan, weh, makun, heya, hanun, gon  
Alagamun-lan, ari, gari, hanon, kari, he  
Alagamun-lan, we-like, we like party, hey  
Ichiba, varriya, is hara moru, mashi sondori, yama, varriya  
Yougun, pegi, tur, equa, machen, varriya  
Noga, onku, pega, haga, kunge, nande, varriya  
Damn girl, you're so freakin sexy _**

**_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a_****_  
I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a_****_  
I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman_**

**_I-I-I I'm a, I-I-I I'm a_****_  
I-I-I I'm a, mother-father-gentleman"_**

Lysander scowled, "What the-? NO!"

"Grrrrr…You Suck!" She paused thought for a second then squealed and clapped her hands happily, "I GOT IT!...How 'bout you focus on defense and I'll deal with offense. Don't fret my pet, I gots ya back!"

"Perfect…" Lysander said thoughtfully, "We'll interchange every 30 seconds…"

"And switch up out positions, move about to prevent any spells hitting us. Tell me Ly, can you dance?"

"Well…erm…My mother seems to think so. But, she's bias. Why?"

"'Cause, I have the best idea…EVER! Well, maybe the flush toilet was the best idea, but you know where I'm coming from."

oOoOo

"I expected the snakes to put up more of a fight." Lysander commented as he stepped away from the defeated Slyterin alongside Ren.

Ren sighed and nodded, "Me too. Well, it looks like we're dueling Weasley and Potter."

"Should be interesting…"

"Understatement of the eon." Ren chuckled softly.

Lysander turned to her and winked, "Payback for the train…"

Ren grinned, "And every stupid prank after…"

The four students stood twenty five feet away from each other, a male and female standing on either side of the twelve feet wide platform that was erected in the middle of the room. The other fourth years stood surrounding the platform. But a clear separation of colors was seen.

The two Gryffindors clearly had the support from their fellow house mates, with a few other students from other houses. Ravenclaw students seemed more condensed at the Gryffindor corner.

Meanwhile the two Ravenclaws standing on the other side of the platform had the support of most Hufflepuffs and Slyterins.

The names of the four students were being chanted and jeered, a contradicting concept.

Professor Lupin stood in the middle of the platform and quickly quieted the noise, "Alright, our last fifteen minutes…"

Ren tuned out the professor focusing more on her opponents. She'd been studying the way they moved when casting each spell, hoping to find a way to stomp them out easily. This proved to be an easy task for her, but she had to remember that she had a partner and they needed to show off each other's skills.

Before Lupin's speech on clear dueling was over, Ren and Lysander bumped fists without looking at each other.

Lysander leaned closer to Ren and whispered, "Hold back a little…makes it last."

He noticed Ren bouncing on her heels and a permanent smile on her face. Both teens gripped their wands tightly, the anticipation was not helping them at all.

Lupin walked off the stage, ordering the group to bow to each other, they coincided but the moment he said begin, spells were flying.

Ren silently deflected the spells aimed at both her and her friend, refusing to let any touch them she put up as much shield charms as she could. It proved effective when none of the gryffindors' attacks touched her or Lysander.

They promptly switched positions, at the same time Ren aimed a jelly-leg jinx to Potter, who blocked it. As Lysander took up arms in protection, Ren easily fired jinx after spell after charm aiming at both gryffindors. But this lame routine was already wearing on her patience. She could have easily hit them but decided to give them a small head start.

Another minute of the mindless routine and Ren was given the signal she was waiting on.

Lysander tapped Ren's back twice. It was there signal to let a spell hit one of them. Ren made sure to listen to the spells the two famous teens shouted as they blasted a spell at her and her partner.

"_Tarantallegra!_"

"_Mimble wimble!_"

Albus and Rose shouted respectively.

Ren let her shield lift momentarily. While Lysander was hit by the _tarantallegra_ spell, Ren was hit by the tongue-tying spell. She felt like a liability at the moment and she didn't like that feeling

Her opponents seemed jubilant as they saw Lysander begin to lose control of his legs.

Ren made a show of attempting to cast a verbal spell, only to hear incoherent words leave her lips.

She let the two mellow in their success only for two seconds before she grinned and casted a non-verbal _finite_ charm, cancelling both spells, on her and Lysander, with one wave of her wand.

"Big finale?" Ren asked her partner as she deflected a spell from Rose and quickly returned the stunning charm.

Lysander nodded and dodged a stinking hex from Albus. He then grabbed Ren around the waist, pulling her out of the way of Rose's assaults. They moved so quickly and fluently they appeared to be dancing and that was exactly what they were aiming for.

Instead of deflecting spells, the two started to dance, keeping their eyes on their opponents, their bodies twisting and moving allowing them to dodge the spells being thrown at them.

As Albus shot a sponge-knee hex aiming for Ren's feet, Lysander lifted her and twirled, moving them both out of the way, then setting her on her feet. Ren easily blocked the _stupefy_ from Rose then allowed Lysander to twirl her again and dip her so she was now looking at the Gryffindors and seeing them upside-down—she pointed her wand towards them in one fluid movement.

_"Aguamenti" _she said loudly, remembering to say the incantation at the last second, a large jet of water erupting from the tip of her wand, soaking her opponents. Lysander had simultaneously casted a weak freezing charm at the pair, stilling holding Ren in the dip, he only aimed for some cold discomfort rather than freezing them alive. As the straightened themselves they plunged back into action.

The two gryffindors were too stunned to do anything.

This lapse allowed Ren and Lysander to successfully cast their spells, again.

"_Confundo!_" Ren said clearly, aiming her wand at the pair. The charm simultaneously hit both Gryffindors, adding to their confusion.

Just as her classmate shouted, "_Incarcerous!"._ Large thick ropes flew out of nowhere, wrapping around the two Gryffindors. By the time Ren's deliberately weak confundus charm had lifted (with the aid of Ren's _finite_ casted on them), they were both wrapped from shoulders down in thick ropes.

It took less than thirty seconds for this to transpire, making whoever was looking on unaware of what was happening at the time. By the time they had processed that Rose Weasley and Albus Potter were both defeated, by simple charms no less, Ren and Lysander had already summoned the two lions wands and were twirling them like batons.

The room seemed to grow silent and Ren relished in this. This was definitely better than acting a fool.

"HA!" the loud obnoxious laugh broke the silence. This caused Ren to laugh herself. Leave it to Venom to cancel out any awkward silence! The cheers and boos erupted in the classroom, making the two Ravenclaw grin with proud glints in their eyes.

Lysander released the two cousins from their bounds as he and Ren moved forward to shake their hands like the good little eagles they were.

They were cut short by the sneers clear on the lions' faces however, so they merely returned their wands and thanked them for the entertainment.

Professor Lupin clapped his hands, a neutral smile on his face, "That was interesting…great job everyone. Now, since we're out of time we won't be able to see these two Ravenclaws battled it out. But I think we've found our dueling club organizers and instructors. Come on! Applaud the kids!" his smile had morphed into a proud grin.

Again he patted the four students on the back. Swan and Flitwick both came to congratulate and encourage the students to further refine their skills.

Charlie approached Ren, not caring about their audience, he pulled her into a short hug, "That was extraordinary Ren! You've really improved!" he wasn't kidding either. The first time Ren dueled someone was only three months ago. The skills she had acquired wasn't even accomplished by many seventh year students.

"You did amazing as well Mr. Scamander." Charlie said to Ren's friend who stood by her side awkwardly.

"Thanks Professor Swan." Lysander nodded, his joy from the compliment clear.

"Ms. Cullen, Mr. Scamander…That was truly entertaining." Professor Flitwick said as he approached, "I particularly appreciate your use of charms in the duel. Quite innovative…"

"Well, I don't think the sorting hat makes mistakes Professor. We belong in Ravenclaw." Ren said proudly, squaring her shoulders.

Her head of house smiled, thankful that his house was blessed with such a talented student. It had been a while since a Ravenclaw bested a Gryffindor in a duel. And here was _two_, holding their own against the Gryffindor royalty pair.

He nodded then added, "Right you are Ms. Cullen…Do enjoy the rest of your day. I have a class to get to." With that he _waddled_ out of the room. Charlie followed a minute after, telling Ren to stop by his office later.

Students began filing out of the room, most following after the two fallen cubs.

The two champions summoned their bags and robes, hopped off the platform and left the room, with Ren getting a piggy back ride on Lysander.

When they were out of the crowd, unsure of where their friends had disappeared to they put on back their robes and dramatically strutted down the hallway, their coats bellowed behind them.

Ren took note this and would say, "I'm batman!", every time she caught someone staring at them.

**_ O_**

**Not the incantation for the sleeping charm, there's no evidence of it anywhere, so again I made the executive decision to play around with the latin words for 'Sleep' and 'enchant'…and boom, you get their love child - _Somnius defingio_

The quote "Cultural differences…" was **adopted (I use this term loosely, since I'm not sure if its plagiarism for using a phrase like this)** for another AMAZING fanfic…I'm sure you've all read it…if not GO NOW!..."Harry Crow"…I'm truly In love with this fic. I just love the way Harry says it…or in my mind anyways.

**_Refer to above mentioned actors for CHEERING UP! SERIOUSLY! _**

**_Francisco Lachowski….DROOOOLLLLL! _**

**_and my dear dear lover boy Ryan Guzman…SWOOONNNN!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: I know who I'm not, I don't have to keep reminding myself and those who actually take time to read this. I am in no way similar (or hope to be) to J.K. Rowling or S. Meyer. Let's thank the heavens that both these women have their sanity intact._**

Chapter 8

Nikki smiled sweetly at her two friends, as she sat down in an armchair beside the couch Ren and Lysander was on, "How long do you too intend to hide out in here? Eventually you'll both have to come to terms with the fact that you're the school's new golden boy and girl..."

Ren grumbled something incoherently, but Lysander chose to answer, "We've come to terms with it..."

"But we've both decided it's best to ignore the privileges that come with the titles..." Ren continued.

"I doubt the castle can handle our superiority complex coupled with that of Weasley and Potter's" Lysander mused, glancing at Ren to see she nodded in agreement.

Nikki grunted, "They deserve to be knocked on their arses a bit more."

"And you two have been hiding in the common room for the past week..." Nolan commented, not looking up from the quidditch magazine he was reading.

Ren looked affronted, "We have NOT been hiding out..."

"We've been working on ideas for the dueling club and trying to modify a few spells..." Lysander said, he then remembered the roll of parchment in front of him and continued to make notes for future reference.

Ren nodded as she leaned closer observing his notes, "Yes, that's it. Why didn't I think of it sooner? It's really a matter of changing the properties of the substance you dispel...Neither of us factored in Alchemy."

"Why are you modifying spells? That's really dangerous!" Nikki scolded.

Ren frowned feeling a bit repetitive, "For the dueling club. Didn't I just say that?" She wondered, really not sure if she did, but shrugged and made her own notes.

"Yes you did. But, why?" Nikki asked again.

"To help the younger students with dueling… We decided it's better if we don't send harsh spells towards them, unless they deserve it." Ren answered, again keeping her eyes on her notes.

Lysander nodded, "Yes, we're against bullying and besides, mom would probably lock me in a barrel filled with wrackspurts if she heard I sent a hex towards a younger student, no matter what the circumstances were."

Both Ren and Nikki raised their eyebrows at his mentioning 'wrackspurts', out of the two twins Lorcan was the one who usually mentioned such creatures. But since they've both read his mother's book and didn't know how to respond to most of the lunacy, they didn't say anything.

"Your mom doesn't seem like the type to do something like that..." Nikki commented.

Lorcan scoffed as he sat on the arm of the chair Nikki sat in, "Don't forget, she fought in a war. She can be very aggressive when it's necessary."

Nikki shrugged, figuring they'd know Mrs. Scamander better than her.

"Did you convince them to come to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Lorcan asked Nikki idly, peering at his brother and friend challenging each other's notes.

Nikki shook her head, "They've had their noses stuck to those parchments since I got here. Which reminds me...guys, modifying spells is really risky. You two can get into trouble for that." She frowned at her friends.

"We're just making notes really. We plan on running them by Professor Flitwick and Professor Swan before we actually try them." Ren mumbled, handing Lysander her parchment and took his to check through.

Lysander poured over Ren's notes with wide eyes, "How the—? Ren, this isn't a modified version of the color changing charm like we agreed upon...You completely butchered it and made a whole new spell...Um...and I have no idea what most of these terms and numbers mean..."

Ren looked up at him, and frowned, "You know it really sucks that most of the students here don't know anything about muggle education. I mean sure, magic is awesome and can do almost anything, but that doesn't mean that we should just throw all muggle knowledge out the window. That spell is a perfect example of how subjects like chemistry, physics and geometry can come into play. If one has better understanding of these key subjects, creating spells would be so much easier." She ended her mini-rant with a huff.

The other students looked at her in confusion, which made her even more exasperated, "Seriously, due to my vast knowledge in most muggle subjects, casting that spell took less than half an hour. I got it after my seventh try. Granted that the first few tries blasted a few boulders to bits, it turned out pretty great. This reminds me, I need a volunteer to test it out on. The boulders weren't too happy about me shooting paint balls at them, so they refused to give me a proper feedback."

If the other students were confused before, after hearing that explanation they felt anything but smart and knowledgeable. After all, Ren was one of the smartest witches at school, with all the points (187, to be exact) she managed to get for Ravenclaw, no one bothered to challenge her much.

Most of the muggleborn students recovered before others, Nolan included, who had abandoned his magazine and was now staring at Ren with wide eyes.

"Why would you learn all those muggle subjects? How does that benefit you? You created a spell in thirty minutes? How does paintball come into play and finally, I thought you said you weren't actually doing any of the spells until you ran it by Flitwick and your grandfather?" Nolan asked in one breathe. The others just nodded, not sure how to form a proper sentence at the moment.

Ren inhaled deeply and smiled before answering, "Both my parents live in muggle society, if you forgot. So they thought it would be good for me to maintain my studies in their society. Besides, my other granddad is a doctor—muggle healer and he pretty much demanded I get my high school diploma at least. I was homeschooled most of the time, since I had magic deal with as well, but since I have so many smart people living with me it wasn't so hard..." She'd formulated this half lie a while back and smiled when she saw her friends, and eavesdroppers, were accepting this.

She continued, "And it does in fact benefit me. I can associate in both societies without worry. And physics did help with that spell, which is basically shooting paint balls from your wand. I'm not sure if it would sting like the normal paintball, since there are no guns involved, but my notes suggests that it would, due to the projectile motion, velocity and discharge rate. Then taking Newton's laws into consideration made the schematics even more problematic. The fact that wands have no CO2 inside it didn't help at all with the internal pressure, which would influence the discharge rate, but since magic does take privy in manipulating the external and atmospheric pressure a lot of times with spells, I had to factor in that little ball cruncher. Then aerodynamics came into play, I'll tell you reading all those notes on ballistics with grandpa really helped with this one..."

She was about to continue when she realized that no one would even attempt to understand what she was saying, instead she frowned, "So that is some ways in how muggle education can help a sistah out. So yes, my grandfather did have an input in the spell, I'll cite him when I write my memoirs. And creating the spell background and constructing it took a few days to accumulate the information and manipulate it to suit me. Actually accomplishing it took thirty minutes. Oh for the love of Merlin, CLOSE YOUR MOUTHS, IT'S NOT THAT UNBELIEVABLE!" She shouted in exasperation at the small group of students that had moved closer to listen to her musings.

Nikki shook her head and muttered, "How do you find the time to add all that to your study plan. I'm barely managing my time now and I don't even have to write owls yet..."

Ren shrugged and answered simply, "I study muggle stuff during holidays and summer."

"And you remember all that?" Nolan asked, his voice squeaking a bit.

Ren sighed in displeasure, "I am a Ravenclaw, aren't I? And just so you know, my parents sent a few muggle text books Tuesday, so it was just a matter of brushing through the pages."

"But...that's still a lot Ren...and you could have just used your arithmancy text to do it..." Nikki answered and the twins nodded with semi frightened expressions.

"I did use it, but my method was fun and it kept my juices flowing. I should give you all a heads up. Professor Swan plans to add a few things to the muggle studies curriculum and it's not juggles artifacts I'll tell you that much!" Ren grinned when she said their panicked expressions causing her to chuckle.

"Don't fret. It's just basic Mathematics and some concepts in science. But since, we're already half way into the term; he won't test you on it. But expect questions during class." She reassured them and noticed most of the Muggleborns in the common room, who were listening in, relaxed.

Maureen, the only Ravenclaw from their year who had maintained a grudge against Ren decided to voice her complaints, "Why would we need to learn useless muggle information like that? It's not even helpful!" she challenged.

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I'm sorry but didn't Ren just loose an ample amount of oxygen explaining how she came up with a spell?"

Maureen huffed, "All I heard was her sputter nonsense. And how do we know the spell even works? She could be—HEY!" she squeaked when a bright neon ball, the size of a marble collided with the wall behind her. She glanced at it with wide eyes and turned back to glare at Ren.

Ren smiled sweetly, lowering her wand and tapping her knees absently with it, "Guess it works… "

Several students laughed at Maureen's expense but was soon quiet when Ren's easy going attitude and smile vanished.

She stood slowly, her wand remaining at her side, she walked closer to Maureen, her expression dangerous, and said quietly but threateningly, "Let me make myself clear, you will not, at any time in my presence, question my grandfather's actions or utter a single word of distaste towards muggles and their accomplishments. Only a fool would think that muggle education is useless."

Maureen looked petrified for a moment but recovered quickly and glared at Ren, drawing her hand closer to her wand, "Are you implying that I'm a fool?"

"Oh, I didn't imply it. I'm saying it outright!" Ren smirked at her flustered expression.

Maureen's hand flashed to her wand, but Ren was faster, she held the other girl's wand hand tightly, and then twisted it a bit causing the girl to complain and drop her wand.

Ren retracted her death grip and glared down at the petty human, "You should probably let Madam Pomfrey check that wrist. It looks pretty bad."

Maureen sprinted from the room, picking up her wand on the way. Her friends frowned briefly at Ren but said nothing.

Ren commented on their expression nonetheless, "She lost all my respect the moment she questioned my grandfather. You all should keep that in mind next time you want to challenge me. You can say whatever you want about me, but the moment you say something against one of mine, I'll cut your wand arm off. And I mean literally."

She spun and headed back to the sofa, where her friends were staring stunned at the confrontation.

When they didn't say much, instead just starred at her, she groaned, "What?"

"Since when do you let the likes of Maureen McLaggen set you off?" Nikki asked, her voice laced with humor, "Don't get me wrong, she had it coming with all those snide comments she makes in our dorm room… "

Ren scowled at the fireplace, "Like I said to her, she can say whatever the hell she wants about me. But I will not accept her badmouthing my family."

"Well, at least we know the spell works." Lorcan muttered, staring at the neon pick splatter on the wall, "Shouldn't you clean that up before a prefect sees it?"

Ren waved him off dismissively, and then waved her wand over her things, making them fly into her messenger bag, "Give it a few minutes. It's harder to get off in the first few minutes but a simple scourgify will do the trick."

"How long did it take you to come up with all these details for this spell?" Lorcan asked, in clear interest.

"Three days… I wanted to get it done before the first dueling admin meeting tonight. Shall we? Dinner awaits… " Ren said idly, waiting for the others to get their things sorted. By then, she'd scourgified the wall.

*O*O*O*O*O*

"That sounds like a ballsy Gryffindor move… " Venom commented with a smirk, when the group brought her up to speed with the common room adventures.

Ren scowled playfully, "Don't start with the 'You're in the wrong house' bullshit… You know I already hate the whole sorting BS."

Venom waved her off dismissively, with a chicken leg, "Yeah yeah. We know. Please don't start with your school unity speech again. I prefer the food remain in my stomach until it chooses to move downwards."

"Ew!" Nikki giggled along with the others in earing spot.

Ren huffed, "Fine!"

"Cullen… "

At the sound of that voice, the group of Ravenclaws groaned loudly.

"Think if we ignore it long enough, it will go away?" Ren asked in a dreamy tone.

"Don't act like you're doing me a favour Cullen." Albus said absently, folding his arms in front of him.

Ren looked up at him and smiled innocently, "Oh hey Potter. How are you?"

Rose rolled her eyes, from where she was standing beside Albus, "The first admin meeting is after dinner in the Defense room. It would help us all if you two don't take forever."

Lysander's nose twitched, "Are you asking us to hurry?"

Rose scowled but nodded, "Essentially, yes. If that's too much to ask… "

Ren scoffed, "Actually, that's a lot to ask…"

"Well—" Rose started but Albus stopped her, "Just be there at least two hours before curfew. We have a lot to talk about." He said.

Ren smiled sweetly and batted her eyelashes at him, "Of course… See you after dinner."

The two Gryffindors left without much flare, which made Ren suspicious.

"They left quietly..." Venom noted, narrowing her eyes at the two retreating figures.

Ren merely shrugged she wasn't in a mood to question their motives.

Dinner went by smoothly. Well, beside the issue of the spike of nausea that hit Ren when she ate too much. She'd have to hunt before the end of this week. She'd already risked everyone's lives by not hunting sooner, she couldn't slip up here. But practicing and refining that spell had taken a lot out of her. She didn't realize until the nausea and cravings started.

Ren and Lysander entered the room soundlessly. It was cozier than the last time they were here. There was a brick fireplace alongside the wall where the large double doors for entry were located and soft looking love seats arranged in a semi-circle surrounding it. Since the room was almost sixty feet wide and eighty feet in length, it remained spacious, even with the addition of furniture, including a large round table and cushioned chairs around it and bookshelves along the walls.

Thankfully it the color scheme remained neutral, so Ren wouldn't have to comment of favoritism of house colors or anything.

Even in their effort to arrive fashionably late, they were still early. They'd left ten minutes after Albus and Rose, but yet they weren't other students here. Albus and Rose were sitting by the fire, flipping through thick books. Other thick volumes, of what Ren suspected to be defensive and offensive spellbooks, were neatly stacked on the coffee table.

The two eagles paused before Ren decided to just get this over with. She pulled Lysander along and headed towards the two cubs.

She lightly pushed Lysander in one of the dark grey love seats, then sat down beside him, attempting to remain quiet.

They both took out the books they chose to bring along. Thankful that it appeared to be more of a literal meeting rather than practical one, Ren wasn't in a mood to cast any spells for practice at the moment.

Unshrinking her personal text books and notes, she lightly placed the books on an end table beside her and started sorting through her notes. She noticed Rose look over, her eyes lingering on the books.

Ren levitated the books closer to Rose and let them rest on the coffee table in front of the other girl, "You can look through them if you're interested." She offered politely.

Surprisingly, Rose snatched one of the books eagerly, and then turned to look at Ren in question, "Why do you have such an advanced text book? We won't need this until sixth year." She commented.

Ren glanced at the title; **_Confronting the faceless_**, and shrugged, "My granddad's an ex-auror. He can be anal about defense sometimes." She answered simply, "He said it's one of the best DADA text books in Britain, so I bought it."

Rose looked at her strangely, and glanced and Albus, who raised an eyebrow at Ren. Rose turned to look at Ren again but the other girl wasn't looking at her, she asked her question anyways, "Have you read it yet?"

Ren nodded, "Mhmm...it's pretty good." She glanced up to see Rose flipping through the pages, staring longingly, "You can borrow it if you want. Or just make a copy. That shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

Rose looked up at her with wide eyes, but schooled her expression quickly, "There's a copyright infringement charm on it. This seal signifies the level of security the book has on it. It's a Class III, so any mediocre counter spell I attempt will not work." Rose said quickly, pointing at the shiny medallion-like image on the cover if the book.

Ren grinned mischievously, "Tap tap tap pause, tap tap pause, tap tap tap tap pause, tap!"

The three other students turned to stare at her, but it was Rose who muttered a reply, "What?"

Ren cleared her throat and glanced around the room then shrugged, "I might get into trouble for this but heck, who cares. Mind you what I'm about to tell you is kind of illegal but you look like a book lover so here goes. '**_Tap tap tap pause, tap tap pause, tap tap tap tap pause, tap_**' is the code sequence to unlock Class I through V copyright charms. Before you ask, it's as legit as something illegal can get. Tap on the seal while following that sequence and you're golden."

Albus looked surprised, Rose flustered, and Lysander scandalized.

"Ren, how do you know this?" Lysander asked carefully, somehow he was afraid of the answer.

Ren shrugged, "Granddad's an ex-auror and he acted as a muggle police officer, he needs to know these things. I snagged one of his advanced arithmancy books and found that code. It works but since I don't find people who need copies I don't use it, often."

Rose huffed, "If this is illegal then I'd get in trouble. Are you trying to set me up Cullen?"

Ren chuckled lightly at the accusation then summoned the book, "You want a copy or not? I'll do the unlocking...We should do this before the others get here."

Rose merely nodded, still uncertain of consequences.

"Anybody else want one? I can only use my own original copy to make the others, some loophole in the code..."

Lysander didn't waste time to request his own and Albus just shook his head and turned back to his notes.

Ren shrugged and quickly set to work, she set it to copy in her bag, just in case someone walked in.

During that time, Rose scanned over Ren's collection, frowning at all the advanced texts she saw. Her dad was an auror, but that didn't mean he'd want her to drown herself in all this advanced magic. Sure, she was very smart for her age and both her parents had encouraged her fondness of defense, but they'd never allow her to carry around these books. It was the same with her cousins. Their parents may have fought in a war but that didn't mean they let their kids get caught up in all that madness.

"Who else should we expect at this meeting?" Ren asked, pulling Rose out of her inner musings.

This entire encounter is not what either of them had expected. From the moment Ren entered Hogwarts Rose and her cousins had attempted to make a fool of the girl. They didn't expect the feud to last this long. It was basically just their own twisted way of welcoming her to the school. Pull a few harmless pranks on her, apologize and then befriend her. But something had gone wrong. Ren didn't tolerate their childish behavior, which only made them push more. The fact that she'd managed to gather so many close to her in a matter of weeks didn't help either. Their 'harmless' pranking had led to a full blown rivalry before any of them realized it.

Realizing that she hadn't responded yet, Rose quickly called out names as she read the small piece of parchment, "For fifth year, their James and Sanasha Zabini, there's Sven Graves and Joshua Jones for sixth year and for seventh, there's Christel Davies and Dikon Bletchley."

Ren smiled when she recognized a few names. She'd definitely have fun with Sanasha, the head girl Christel was a bit of a prude and she suspected that Dikon the head boy was no different.

"Why are there four of us but only two of the others?" Lysander asked curiously.

"Because I'm hoping that you four can help me supervise the younger students. Since fifth through seventh years will be busy preparing for OWLs and NEWTs, I don't want to add more to their plate." Professor Lupin said from behind them.

The four students turned quickly, three in more shock than one in particular.

Ren scrunched up her nose, but since he had mentioned this to her already she remained quiet.

Albus groaned, "Professor, do you think that's such a good idea. You don't expect us to actually supervise three years' worth of students do you? Sure, we can help them out a bit but actually supervise them?"

"I won't allow you, Albus, to supervise anyone on your own, even if Rose is always beside you. But what I expect you four to do is assist the younger students as much as you can. Professor Swan and Professor Flitwick have agreed to assist me."

"What about Professor McGonagall?" Rose asked quickly.

Lupin moved to sit in one of the love seats closer to the fire. Ren smiled in amazement when his hair changed from its usual turquoise to a fiery red.

"She's decided that her age won't allow her to do so much, so she declined my offer."

"Bribe her with chocolate." Ren blurted out, then bit her tongue.

Her professor chuckled at that, "She doesn't accept bribes."

Ren tapped her chin thoughtfully, "Don't let her know it is one then. You're a smart man, I'm sure you can figure out a way to get her on board, Professor."

Lupin grinned, "I'll give it my best Ms. Cullen. Since we won't be expecting anyone else, shall we move on with this meeting? I'm sure you lot want to get an early nights in, seeing that its Hogsmeade weekend."

Lysander and Ren gaped at the man. How did that slip past them?

The glanced at each other and frowned, Ren surmised how it had happened, "We've turned into bookworms! We didn't even know it was Hogsmeade tomorrow!" She exclaimed as she facepalmed.

Lysander frowned but nodded, patting her back lightly.

The three other occupants chose to ignore them and started the meeting.

"We've set days for Wednesdays and Sundays. We've already started campaigning and spreading the word. Most of the students have already signed up and are even willing to pay two sickles for event funding." Rose stated proudly, then shot an annoyed look at Ren and Lysander, who have been avoiding her all week.

They both shrugged then Ren put on her serious face, "Can we get additional sponsorship? My parents are willing to fund any event we may plan, which reminds me. How do you feel about a holiday get together or party? Since Halloween is a week away, we might have to wait until Christmas."

Rose looked thoughtful and hopeful and turned to their professor with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed heavily, "I'll ask Longbottom if he'll allow it. We're lucky McGonagall stepped down from head or our chances of this would plummet."

Albus piped in finally, "We can talk to our parents as well. Get them involved in extra funding too."

Ren nodded, "Good idea, let's not put all our eggs in one basket."

"Speaking of authority figures, maybe we can get one or two well accomplished adults, with mega ultra-super skills to visit every few weeks and give us some pointers." Lysander said seriously.

Ren hit her forehead in exasperation, "Remind me never to say something like that around you again..."

"That's every selfish Ren..." Lysander pouted.

"Back on topic please..." Rose said loudly, "Thank you. And that's actually a good idea. Get those letters out to the parentals quickly. Sir, if we're to supervise the younger students, how are we to actually teach them anything? I don't want to end up hurting anyone with the spells I know."

Ren jumped in to answer quickly, "I have the solution to that. We won't be using any harmful or semi painful spells on them. We can let them use them on us since we're all well versed in shield spells and dodging. I know usually people use the stinging hex to teach. But there are other options that we can use, for the start. Like the color changing charm to mark them during duels, or even the cheering charm."

She paused, making sure everyone was listening, then continued when she saw they were, "And I've come up with a spell that may work to our advantage. It might sting them a bit, but it's not as painful as a stinging hex..."

"Wait, you created a spell?" Albus asked doubtfully.

Ren nodded and continued quickly before he said anything else, "It's basically just shooting a small ball of paint from your wand, and it works like a paintball gun, if you've ever seen one. The incantation is **'Expellimigmentus'** and the wand movement's basic. Just point and say the words. Should I demonstrate?"

Since neither Rose nor Albus seemed convinced, she did it before they could answer. She stood as she pulled out her wand, and moved back a few metres to give them a sense of the distance that the spell could withstand. She said the incantation clearly and loud, and set her eyes on a target, aiming for the fireplace mantle. A single ball of green paint, seemed to shoot of her wand and hit the brick fireplace in the center of the mantle.

"You created a spell, of course you did." Albus muttered in annoyance, sitting back in his seat and folded his arms in front of himself.

Rose looked intrigued however, a trait she'd gotten from her mother —crave for knowledge, "So do you have to repeat the incantation if you want to fire more than one paint ball?"

Ren shook her head, "No, but it depends on how long you take to fire the other paintball. I round the relapse time to about 1 minute 25 seconds. After that you'd definitely have to repeat the words. Within that relapse time though, all you have to do is tap your wand with your thumb and it will shoot two more paint balls. A third tap would shoot three balls, and so on and so on. I'm still working on it, so hopefully in a week, it will only be a matter of simple wand movements to differentiate between a single ball and a succession of balls."

"That's very advance work Ms. Cullen. How did you come up with that? And how did you go about the spell construction."

Lysander slammed his hand over Ren's mouth, he couldn't endure her speech again, "Sir, let's just say she used her vast muggle education, coupled with arithmancy and accomplished a rather handy spell."

Ren licked his hand, causing him to cringe away and protest but she just stuck her tongue out at him, and then answered her professor, "There is a lot of muggle concepts involved, which helped a lot. Since magical theory didn't really accomplish exactly what I was looking to perfect. If you want Sir I can always give you a copy of my notes on it. I'd love your input."

The older wizard sat forward and nodded, "I don't mind that at all."

Rose couldn't find it in herself to be anything but intrigued and at awe with this. It wasn't every day that you came across a fourth year that could create spells.

Her cousin wasn't feeling the same way though. He hated when people stole his thunder. He'd had enough of that with James, and his father. It didn't help his case that people say him as a mirror image of his father, due to his dark hair and green eyes. They completely overlooked the fact that his facial features were leaning more towards his mother than his father.

He glared at the too perfect girl that managed to accomplish something that he had been aiming for since third year. He'd realized then that he could never be his own person, if he was attempting to be better than his father or brother. He'd have to do something that neither had accomplished and it had all come down to spell creation. Sure he had ideas, but he never got around to actual research or spell construction. Now here, before him, was someone who could and she was basically his one sole enemy.

Of course, there were a few other students, mostly Slyterins, who didn't appreciate his awesomeness, but he could ignore them. Cullen on the other hand had made it her duty to avoid him at all cost. And for someone who was used to being in the limelight, even if it was a reflection of his brother and father, did not like this.

Ren was not oblivious to his glare, but she chose to not regard it. She answered as much questions from Rose and Professor Lupin as she could.

Rose, Lysander and even Professor Lupin had all done the spell perfectly. It was a matter of imagination really. Of course aim came into play. But the creativity of the spell was vast. The color of the paint was dependent on a mere thought. You'd have to simply think of the color you were aiming for and it came out in the shape of a marble sized ball of paint.

When Lupin realized that Albus' pride would not allow him to attempt this spell, he called the meeting to a close and sent them off to their respective dorms. Ren inconspicuously slipped the copy of Confronting the Faceless into Rose's hand before saying good night and waving goodbye.

**oOoOoOoOo**

**Boom shakalacka boom boom shakalacka! Boom boom!**

**Aha! thoughts? **

**Review on your opinion of the spell. I don't really know if anyone did this before so...help a sistah out?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: The fact that I can't tell my elbows from my knees sometimes just proves that I am, in no way, the owner of The Harry Potter or Twilight series. You can quote me on that!

**Author Note**: I don't want to hold you up. But for those who've been reading my other stories, sorry I haven't been updating them lately, I'm stuck in a funk when it pertains to those stories. It's like all inspiration has flown out the window, kicking me in the head on its way out. So, kindly bear with me on the journey to story completion.

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Breakfast on Saturday found our resident vampire-human-witch hybrid sulking over a cup of OJ. Her nose crinkled as the tangy scent invaded her air space.

_'Must hunt. Don't stare at necks! Humans are friends, not food…'_ was her inner mantra. She'd been kept awake all night by her urges to loom over her roommates like a common Dracula. The thought repulsed her, but she knew if she didn't hunt today, she might actually attack someone.

Her lack of sleep didn't help her control in any way. When Nikki had roughly pushed her out of bed this morning, an attempt to pull her out of an odd trance-like state, she was seconds away from jumping her friend and draining her of her life force.

Ren had the best control over her thirst, when compared to her family. Carlisle was the exception to that. She'd never attempted to suck someone dry, and she was proud of that fact. She'd have a few cravings around some individuals, but no one ever had to rein her in or question her control.

So why was it suddenly so hard to not stare at the necks of her fellow students?

She glanced up at the sound of Nikki's giggling, only to find the girl openly flirting with Lorcan. She smiled inwardly, but soon found her eyes moving south to her friend's well-exposed jugular. Her mouth opened slightly and her eyes stayed transfixed on the morsel before her. She could see the pulse beating against thin skin, the veins seemed to glow a deep purple—the rich, savoury liquid torture tempting her with every pulsation.

Fingers snapped before her eyes, harshly pulling her out of her personal plight. She hard her name being called, but was more focused on moving her eyes away from her friend's tempting neck.

She resumed staring at her glass of orange juice, then wrinkled her nose as she pushed the glass away.

"You look dead..." commented Nolan, who sat across from her.

She looked up with drooping eyes to retort, but a new scent assaulted her olfactory senses. Her eyes seemed to snap to life as they scanned the great hall for the source of the beautifully familiar beverage.

Her eyes rested on her grandfather, who was too busy sipping the warm liquid to notice his granddaughter's excitement.

She was out of her seat and sprinting to the head table before anyone realized what was going on. All the staff members looked at her in confusion as she hopped onto the platform holding their table and half-ran to her grandfather.

He wasn't paying much attention, until he felt his glorious cup of coffee being yanked from his grip.

"Coffee..." Ren cooed, rubbing the cup gently before raising it to her lips and draining the cup's contents in a few gulps. The liquid would have scalded her tongue, if she was anymore human.

She hummed in pleasure as she lowered the coffee mug from her lips, smiling absently with her eyes closed.

"Good morning Ms. Cullen..." she heard the voice of the head master say.

"'Morning headmaster." She said dreamily, with her eyes closed. She continued to relish in the feeling of the warm liquid gallivanting in her stomach.

Someone cleared their throat, causing Ren to open her eyes begrudgingly. She found the source to be Professor McGonagall, who was wearing her usual mask of sternness.

Ren cocked her head to the side, wondering what was bothering the professor, not realizing her presence at the staff table was the source of the woman's displeasure.

Shrugging she turned back to her grandfather, a grin spread across her face, "'Morning gramps…so, anymore coffee?"

Her grandfather smiled and handed her a steaming pot of coffee, which was replaced immediately by another materializing out of thin air, "Of course. Don't drink too much though. Can't have a reoccurrence of the ' Chicago debacle…" he commented, with a slight smirk.

Ren stuck her tongue out at him, but took the coffee pot nonetheless. With a quick 'thanks' she ran back to her seat and plopped down, all the while sniffing the coffee.

Nolan was the first to comment, "What the hell was that?"

Instead of answering, Ren shimmied and hummed as she poured some coffee into a cup, then set the pot in front of him.

He sniffed it and wrinkled his nose, then stared aghast as Ren casually sipped at her cup.

"You drink coffee?" he asked in surprise, "No wonder you're always so hyper…"

"For your information, I haven't had coffee since I got here…I wonder how gramps got it…I bet a sickle that Sue got it here. Oh I love that woman." Ren muttered on, taking a sip after every sentence.

Nikki grinned as she grabbed the pot and poured herself a cup, and took a sip, she too hummed in pleasure as the smooth liquid sent spikes of delight throughout her small body, "Oh coffee, my darling, my love. I have missed you so…"

Ren chuckled as she raised her cup in agreement, "Cheers!"

Lorcan leaned closer to Nikki, watching with interest as she sipped her warm beverage. He glanced at his brother, who was doing the same to Ren.

When Ren offered him her cup, Lysander sniffed it cringed a bit but stuck a finger into the liquid and quickly tasted it.

He wiggled in discomfort, "That's disgusting!" he proclaimed, causing Ren to grin widely.

"Agreed!" Lorcan grumbled as he handed Nikki's cup back to her, after he'd taken it to have a taste.

Nolan nodded solemnly and continued to tuck in his breakfast.

"You guys are weak!" Ren said with a shake of her head.

Nikki nodded, "I expected so much more. But alas, not all can handle the awesomeness that is caffeine." She said in a defeated voice.

Lysander was staring at Ren as she continued to sip at the coffee, completely ignoring her breakfast. He kept his eyes trained on the cup as she lifted it to her lips, sipped and then placed the cup back on the table. She looked like she was in a trance. Her eyes slightly glazed and her lips slightly open. He continued to stare at her blatantly and she continued to ignore him.

Nolan was right; she did look dead, even if the 'coffee' did seem to revive her a bit. She had dark circles around her eyes, he noticed them only last night when they said good night and she'd practically dragged herself up the stairs.

Maybe she was sick, he surmised. But why wouldn't she just go to madam Pomfrey? He'd recommend it later if she continued to drift about the day like a ghost. A pepper-me-up potion should help her out a bit.

Then again, her tiredness could be due to the fact that they were up late all week, trying to work around kinks in spells they could use for the dueling club. Then there was homework, extra reading, light reading, studying for pop quizzes (just in case), practicing their dueling, avoiding the Golden quartet and committing themselves to solitude for being stupid enough to be forced into communicating with Gryffindors.

In all honesty, he had no problem with the lions and he was sure Ren didn't either. It was the specific four that he didn't particularly like conversing with.

They were friends as kids, their parents had made sure of it. But then puberty hit and the four Gryffindors found fame, most of their real friends and many of their cousins behind.

Realizing he'd gone off topic, he went back to staring at Ren, who appeared to have been staring at him as well.

"You good?" she asked uncertainly, wondering why he was staring at her in the first place but more worried over the frown that replaced his inquisitive expression.

He seemed to snap back to himself quickly then pressed his lips before asking, "How did you even know it was coffee that your grandfather had?"

Ren steeled for a second then shrugged, "Lucky guess. He only drinks coffee in the morning. Thinking about it, I should have realized he'd have some by now."

Lysander shook his head, not accepting that answer, "One minute you were unresponsive and the next you were sniffing the air like a dog and hurrying towards the head table…"

She shrugged again, "I saw the mug and the look of absolute peace on his face…that only meant one of two things, he was fishing on the lake back home or he was drinking coffee. Simple logics really."

"If you know him…" Nikki smiled at her friend, but watched on with interest as Lysander continued his expose.

"You sniffed the air Ren…" he stated matter-of-factly.

She huffed, "I did not!"

"Nice accent…" Nolan commented quickly.

Ren grinned at him, "Been working on it."

"Yes you did…" Nikki added, her eyebrows furrowing, "No offense, but Ly's dog analogy kind of fit the situation perfectly."

"Well…" Ren muttered in slight annoyance, "I've got an amazing sniffer, that's all…"

Now all her friends were looking at her with frustrated expressions.

"So amazing that you smelled the 'hell in a cup' from more than thirty feet away…" Lorcan commented easily, then his eyes shifted to look at his brother.

"Yeah, I'm sitting right beside you and I can't smell it. Thank merlin for that by the way." Lysander said, sharing a brief nod with his brother then resuming his staring at Ren.

Ren groaned loudly, "Gahh…I'm in tuned with the scent I suppose."

"But, it's almost like what happened on the train, when you didn't—" Lysander began, but was cut off by Ren sending him a sharp look that told him if he didn't shut up he'd be covered in colorful paint within seconds.

"Do you have any other ideas…Maybe I'm a superhero under disguise, who's superpower is sniffing things out…or maybe I'm just a dog in human clothing…How 'bout that? Does that satisfy your curiosity?" She said fiercely but didn't wait for a response. Instead she stood and stomped out the hall, this time not bothering to hide her sneer at anyone in her way.

"Um…" Nolan managed to say since his friends had all fell silent and were left staring at the entry of the Great hall, mouths hanging open and eyes wide.

In fact, most of the great hall occupants had been staring there as well. Ren's little tirade was said, or rather shouted, at such a volume that everyone had heard and were now just as confused as her friends.

"She's got a temper on her…" James commented appreciatively as he turned back to his small gathering of friends.

Scorpius nodded with a grin, "Too true…"

Albus and Rose groaned simultaneously as they heard the other two.

James smirked at Scorpius, "I do appreciate a girl with a temper."

Scorpius chuckled and smirked as well, "Me too Jay Jay, me too…"

James grimaced and threw a muffin at him, "Don't call me that."

Rose and Albus exchanged a knowing glance then frowned.

Rose leaned over the table to whisper, "Think we should at least warn them? I don't really know the girl but I have a feeling that she'd probably…Well I don't know what she'd do, but falling for either of them seems impossible."

Albus scoffed, "One night talking to her and you're suddenly ready to—"

Rose glared at him, "Don't you dare finish that sentence. I'm worried our two delusional idiots will land themselves in trouble, again. Do you really think Uncle Harry or worse Aunt Gin would like another letter from the headmaster about James' exploits?"

Albus cringed at the mention of his mother's name and shook his head.

He was about to warn his brother, who was arguing with Scorpius, but Fred stopped him, "Don't bother. Ren's got a head on her, she'd never fall for idiot one or idiot two…"

Albus raised an eyebrow at him, "How would you know?"

Fred shrugged, "I've spoken to her a few times…Well, once…but she's smart."

"Many smart girls have fallen prey to those two." Rose commented seriously.

Fred nodded solemnly, "True…but unless they want Professor Swan to castrate them both, they'd be careful and not pursue the little Ravenclaw."

The three looked towards the staff table. Professor Swan was in a deep conversation with Flitwick, but looking rather serious about what they were discussing.

Rose turned back around with a slight shiver, "Wow, he's scary when he's serious. I've only seen him during class or meal times and he's always smiling then. Never seen him look so…"

"Serious…" Albus added, still looking at their new professor.

Rose shook her head and straightened in her seat, "So, we won't warn them then?"

Albus smiled and shook his head, glancing at the two arguing boys, "Nah…should be fun to watch anyways."

"I feel like I'd be betraying my father and my namesake if I didn't start running bets…" Fred commented with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

By the end of breakfast, many had placed bets, the majority betted against Ren. But that was no surprise. They knew little about her, even though she'd been here for over a month. But they did know both Potter and Malfoy's track record, so they concluded that Ren would probably fall prey to them as well.

Fred held in a snicker when he'd managed to con both James and Scorpius into betting as well. Only they thought they were betting on the possibilities of Ren really being a dog or superhero in disguise. That one was a bit difficult for him to pull off, but Rose and Albus did vouch for him.

In the end, they both bet 5 galleons on the super heroine concept, thinking that would be easier to swallow if they did succeed in their plan. What would people think if Cullen turned out to be a dog and either of them had kissed her…

oOoOoOo

Renesmee didn't get to pace her room as long as she'd hoped. Pico had flown in the room and discarded several letters and a medium sized package on her bed. He'd taken to delivering her mail directly to her room, under her persistent bribing. She hated opening mail in the Great Hall with all those peering eyes and intrusive ears around her.

Her roommates didn't mind, so long as she didn't keep the windows open to long.

She quickly read the letters from her family. Rolling her eyes at Jacob and Emmett's joint letter informing her of how much they missed her calming effect on her father and Jasper. They attempted pulling a few pranks on him, trying Occulmency and failing miserably. She did tell them both in her last letters that it wouldn't work since neither of them were wizards and even if they could, their hyperactive minds and childish behavior would render their plans insufficient.

The next letter came from Jasper, which did surprise her a bit, but she laughed nonetheless when he told her of how he 'handled' Jacob and Emmett while she was away. She along with her two uncles, Jacob and Seth were known for their mischief within the household and in La Push. She kept them borderline legal, along with Jasper. They couldn't afford another visit to the human jail and their aliases would only last that long. Then again, reenacting that Full House scene, by parking the principle's car on the roof of the school probably wasn't the best idea. Especially in such a rainy place as Massachusetts and on a weeknight.

She always wondered how they'd gotten caught though. They were meticulous in their attempts of rebelling against authority and succeeding.

Jasper went on to tell her that Emmett tried to break into a toy store on her birthday, just as a tribute. He didn't get caught and didn't steal anything. In fact he'd left a wholesome amount of cash in a charity box by the door. But he'd been careless and let it slip in his thoughts, Edward heard and ratted him out to Esme. Jasper was now in charge of keeping Emmett and Jacob (who'd assisted) in line until further notice, since he had known about their plan to begin with. Ren agreed that that was a severe punishment. Emmett and Jacob together always spelled disaster.

She reminded herself to both congratulate and scold Emmett. He did hold his own against her father for about a month but was far too reckless sometimes.

The women had collaborated in writing a single letter. They congratulated her on her accomplishments at school, with respect to the dueling club, and reprimanded her for not feeding often.

But what did they expect? Honestly, she was at a ruddy boarding school, surrounded by wards and spells to keep beings like her out. She couldn't risk going further than the forbidden forest. In fact she hardly had time as it was.

Alice didn't manage to brighten her mood a bit by telling her that she'd already began making out sketches of gowns for herself and her friends. Alice's visions of Ren had improved drastically over the years, and seemed to amplify when Ren's magic began to set in. Alice told her that the Christmas ball was definitely going to happen and that she'd need a proper gown by the end of November.

Esme and Rose only nonverbally dotted on Ren a bit then disappeared altogether. Her mother didn't say much either, which didn't sit well with Ren. She'd expected to hear more about the progress with the ministry but nothing was said on the matter.

Sometimes she felt like a sitting duck here at school when she could be helping her family with this problem.

Her father's letter was brief as well, again congratulations were made but he did warn her to be careful and to ensure she hunt— If not frequent, as much as she could. He mentioned sending her a present, cutting off all arguments she might have with him over it in the future by saying he had privileges of her father.

She opened the package quickly and was surprised to find a high-def camera sitting in a velvet lined box. The note attached told her that it was the best wizard camera on the market and that they expected many pictures, and if possible videos, of her and her friends. The rules didn't object to cameras, which Ren was suddenly thankful for. There were extra memory cards in a small container inside the box as well. Each would hold about 100 photos, which when she thought of it was much. No wonder he sent extra memory cards.

Good thing there were so many Muggleborns today, or this small advancement would've probably never happened. Moving pictures were common but to have a magical video recorder was a breakthrough in her book. She wondered if it would be different from the regular muggle videos, since pictures did move in the magical world. But decided she'd learn on the way.

Her roommates rushed into the room, each seeming more frantic than the other. She lied on her bed, examining the camera and what little extra features it had. It looked a lot like her Nikon D7000, which she left at home. But it was a shiny silver color and emitted a dull glow around the lens.

Sensing an opportunity when Pico spread his wings, she quickly captured a picture and waited to see how it would display in the playback. She grinned in astonishment as the picture replayed the exact movements of Pico, without the sounds of the squealing and giggling girls in the room.

They seemed to take notice of her when they heard the click of the camera, but none approached her. well, except McLaggen who sneered in her direction and accused her of taking photos of them while they were changing.

Ren was thankful she had changed from her school robes into a comfortable dark wash jean shorts, and black blouse before anyone else came back to the rooms.

"'Cause I have nothing else to do…" Ren commented but said nothing else as she stored away her letters into her trunk, then placed a few extra memory cards in her side bag. She didn't waste more time as she stuffed her feet into a pair of combat boots, grabbed her black fall coat and left the room.

She wasn't worried about Pico much. The other girls seemed to like him well enough to not mistreat him. In fact the moment she left she could hear one of them cooing at him. Shaking her head at her familiar's appetite for attention, she hopped down the stairs heading to the common room, while experimenting with her camera.

People didn't pay her much attention, since they were all in a hurry to get to Hogsmeade or dress for the occasion. She caught sight of the Ravenclaw ghost and smiled softly before waving at her.

The ghost drifted closer, and nodded shortly, but remained pleasant enough.

"Hello…" Ren greeted as the ghost got closer to where she was standing, looking at the portrait of Rowena Ravenclaw.

"Hello…" Was the only reply she got from the ghost.

Ren glanced at her camera, then back and the ghost, "Do you mind if I take a picture with you? My family doesn't quite believe that I've come across ghosts. Well, my uncles seem excited but my aunts and mother seem hesitant about the whole thing…" Ren usually rambled when she was thirsty. This would be a problem. She'd definitely have to cut her trip to Hogsmeade a bit short to hunt.

The grey lady looked at her with slightly narrowed eyes, "Are they not familiar with ghosts? I would have thought that _you_ and your _family_ would find my existence more believable compared to…most muggleborns."

Ren shrugged, "Well, they like to think there are other things out there, but since we never actually came across a real ghost before, it's hard to make it believable…."

The grey lady looked at her oddly, then nodding, "You may take your photograph…"

Ren smiled and looked around the room, she noticed Nolan coming down the stairs, dressed casually for the day. He smiled nervously at her, making her remember her little tantrum earlier.

"Hi, sorry about earlier…Been a bit puckish lately…can you take a picture of me and…" she paused and turned to the ghost, "What's your name? Sorry I'm only asking now."

Nolan looked on in interest, forgetting momentarily about the Great Hall incident.

The ghost looked startled for a while but then answer quickly, "Helena…"

Ren giggled, "You'd think I'd know that by now. Sorry about that. I can be a bit vapid sometimes…" she turned back to Nolan and offered the camera. He took a moment to admire it then directed Ren and the ghost to stand at either side of the fireplace, so the portrait of the Ravenclaw founder could be seen.

After the photos were taken, Helena drifted away with a short good bye, leaving Ren and Nolan to stand awkwardly staring at each other.

"So…" Nolan mumbled, "You sort of had a fit earlier."

Ren chuckled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah…"

"Why?" he asked carefully.

"I've got my period." Ren said without much thought, holding in a loud laugh as Nolan changed colors and scratched his head in uneasiness.

"You…okay? Can you go to Hogsmeade…like that?" Nolan asked frantically, his voice squeaking a few times, handing her back the camera.

Ren scoffed, but held in her mirth as best she could, "I'm not incapacitated you numpty! Just bleeding from the inside—!"

"OKAY! I get it! You can stop!" Nolan shouted, covering his ears and whimpering dramatically.

Ren rolled her eyes, "Sometimes…boys can be so immature…"

Nikki, who was walking towards them, heard the last bit, deciding to add to such a conversation, "This we know…but what is my idiot of a brother being immature about?"

Nolan began to open his mouth to dismiss the conversation, but Ren spoke over him, "I mentioned that I got my period. It's the reason I stormed out of the great hall this morning…"

Nikki nodded in understanding and stared smugly at her brother, who seemed to be more uncomfortable by the second.

When the twins arrived in the common room, the topic was almost brought up again, but Nolan had managed to stop Ren from repeating her words by casting a Silencing spell on her and muttering, "Lady business. Therefore, none of ours. Now let's go!"

Nikki and Ren giggled as they followed the boys out the common room, pausing occasionally to snap a photo. They found Venom sitting in the courtyard waiting on them and decided to whisper the story in her ears, causing her to literally fall over laughing.

oOoOoOoOo

The Hogsmeade trip didn't amount to much. Many photos were taken, but Ren decided the camera needed a rest and she didn't exactly know how to recharge the battery, yet.

The group visited a few shops, including WWW joke shop where they saw Rose and company, then decided to leave quickly. Sure they had one civil conversation, but Ren wasn't going to risk her temper getting the best of her. She was prone to sudden burst of accidental magic when she didn't hold her shit together. So best not provoke a sleeping dragon.

They settled for the three broomsticks, were Ren complained about the smell of the butterbeer. She wasn't too fond of it and settled for a coke instead. Again, she talked the involvement of Muggleborns in situations like this. Even though the twins were opposed to coffee, they too enjoyed Coke, which made Ren feel more at ease. Every teen should have some tolerance for caffeine, it was just the way things were supposed to be.

She didn't argue with them when they ordered butterbeers after though. A while after Nikki and Lorcan abandoned them, saying they were heading to Honeydukes.

Ren assumed that this was their way of wanting alone time, even though they weren't quite a couple, held her grip on both Nolan and Lysander's sleeves when they attempted to stand and follow.

She glared at them both, "Have some tact, both of you. They didn't ask for tag-alongs. Now sit and tell me about this place. Is there anything interesting and fun we can do?"

Lysander shrugged, "This is fun."

Nolan nodded in agreement, causing Ren to groan and rub her face.

"You two find sitting in here, drinking butterbeer and coke fun?" she asked aghast.

"Well, yeah. There isn't much else we can do…" Nolan commented, rubbing the rim of his tall glass.

Ren frowned and rested her chin in her palm and her elbow on the table, "Well…this sucks…"

"We could have been eating sweets right now…but you didn't want us to invade on…whatever Nikki and Lorcan are doing." Lysander mumbled, looking around the shop at the other occupants.

Ren leaned over and swatted him, then glared again, "Remember I mentioned 'tact'? Get some! And you guys really need some creativity and adventure in your lives."

"The beautiful lady is right! You lads need to live a little…can't be nerds forever…" said Fred as he plopped himself down on the chair beside Ren. He turned to her and grinned, which Ren returned.

"Fred, darling. How have you been?" she greeted playfully.

He smiled widely, "I've been well. I sense some money coming my way soon. And how are you?"

As she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail she shrugged, "Fine, I suppose."

"You called us nerds!" Nolan accused, folding his arms in front of him and glaring at Fred, who was staring at Ren as she stared at the tips of her fingers.

Fred waved him off flippantly, "I've called you that many times Walker*. It comes with the territory of being a Ravenclaw."

Ren turned at him with fake surprise, "Are you calling me a nerd as well?"

Fred grinned in mirth, "Yes…"

Ren mirrored his grin and adjusted a non-existent bowtie, "Thank you sir."

"Hey Fred, look your relatives. You can leave us now…" Nolan commented as Rose and company entered.

_'I've got to find a proper name for their little group!_' Ren thought absentmindedly.

Fred scoffed but waved at Rose when she caught sight of them from across the room. She looked at her cousin's company for a few minutes before saying something Albus, who turned to look in the direction as well, openly scowling at Ren and Lysander. Rose rolled her eyes and approached the Ravenclaws and her cousin.

She seemed reluctant as she greeted to four, but nodded calmly as they returned the greeting with just as much neutrality.

She turned to Ren and absently played with the ends of her hair, "Thanks for the book by the way."

"You're welcome." Ren said softly, sipping at her coke.

Rose shifted nervously for foot to foot (or rather heel to heel), "Hope your enjoying your first visit to Hogsmeade…"

Ren cocked her head to the side, Rose's frantic heartbeat was enough to tell her that the girl was just as unsure of what to say as she was, she smiled, "Honestly, not really? These…" she pointed accusingly at Lysander and Nolan, "…aren't good entertainers…"

"Hey!" Nolan protested, "What do you want me to do? Jump on the table and sing?"

Ren grinned maliciously, "Now that's an idea…"

Nolan's eyes widened, causing the other four to laugh, "No!"

Ren pouted and turned back to Rose, "See what I mean?"

Rose giggled, then caught herself and cleared her throat, "Yeah, well…boys can be that way…You should check out my uncle's joke shop. I'm being biased when I say that it's the best place in Hogsmeade."

Ren bit her lip for a second, holding in a chuckle, Rose was trying that was a plus, "I've been there. It's cool. But since I can't buy anything without them being confiscated or landing me in detention, it's not as fun."

Rose nodded frantically, suddenly feeling guilty for all the pranks she helped her cousins with against Ren but squashed the feeling quickly, "Yeah. Um. Right. He does sell other stuff though."

"I know…" Ren said simply and stood, picking up her bag and coat, "I have to get going now. It was nice talking to you. Bye guys…" the others mumbled their good byes, with little protest.

"Right…See you around then." Rose mumbled and walked away. She did feel a bit proud for actually initiating a conversation with the girl and that feeling got her through Albus' glare.

"Are you best buddies now?" he asked snippily as she sat down in the chair opposite his.

"Albus, stop being a spoilt brat…" James commented absently then went back to making one of Rose's 'friend' giggle.

Albus looked at him in surprise, "Me, the brat? That's rich coming from you…"

"You're both spoilt gits…" commented Lily, their younger sister. She suddenly felt like tagging along with her brothers wasn't such a good idea as she first thought.

Rose laughed, "Oh I'm so glad you got all the common sense Lily."

James huffed, "I was trying to help you and your new found friendship with Cullen."

Rose raised an eyebrow at him challengingly, "You were trying to worm yourself in so it would be easier for you to get to her through me."

James scoffed, "I don't need to…"

Rose ignored the rest of his speech, choosing to talk with Lily and her other female cousins instead.

**oOoOoOo**

* * *

***'Walker' is Nolan and Nikki's surname…seemed as good a name as any. And I never did mention their surname…**

**Chicago Debacle, ****thinking about actually writing a short story for this…**

**Review, Follow, Favorite…Thanks**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: Who's got what it takes to be...the owner of these two book series? Not the I!

**WARNING****: Lots of unneeded singing and moderate time lapses in this chapter...and you'll notice a fast paced development of friendships. Some might be annoyed by this. But it's rather pointless for me to write chapters upon chapters about their building of a friendship when really, it doesn't take much to make friends. Show a peace sign and say, "sup"? And you'll be golden!**

**Chapter 10**

Ren skipped out of the forest, singing 'Light my fire' by UB40 at the top of her lungs, occasionally she would twirl or pause to do a little dance. Her hunt was definitely satisfying and again she reprimanded herself and reminded herself to hunt more often.

Sure the centaurs had been ripe bitches about her showing up without Hagrid, but they couldn't complain much, unless they wanted her to take a nightly visit to Hogsmeade and feed on the town folks. Not that she would. She'd more than likely just quit Hogwarts altogether than feed of a human.

She really needed to be more careful with her diet. This morning only proved that to her.

She didn't think too hard on it though. She was all satisfied and her inner beast was sedated.

She guessed from the position of the partially covered sun that it was midafternoon. They'd gone to Hogsmeade just after breakfast and she'd returned around Mid-day.

She smiled in excitement. This gave her time to do several things that she couldn't around her friends. First, she'd check out some books on occlumency and legimency from the library, inspect the Ravenclaw library as well, visit with her grandfather and Sue, get some rudimentary planning done for the dueling club (no matter how much she disliked being in it, she was nothing if not a healthy planner) and finally research some information for her family.

Maybe the research should be higher up in the list.

This time as she bounded into the castle, she was singing 'We go together' from Grease, whilst dancing appropriately, spirit fingers and all. Sure people stared at her strangely, but by now they grown used to her singing and dancing her way through the corridor.

Just as she got to "_Ra-ma la-ma la-ma ka ding a da ding de dong_

_Shoo-bop sha wad-da wad-da yipp-it-y boom de boom_

_Chang chang chang-it-ty chang shoo-bop_

_Dip da-dip da-dip doo-wop da doo-bee doo_

_Boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-e-dy boog-ed-y_

_Shoo-by doo-wop she-bop_" she noticed Sue standing talking animatedly with Filch, wondering what they could possibly be talking about she danced towards them.

Sue heard her before she saw her and chuckled humorously before pausing in her discussion to turn and grin at Ren. The girl closed her tune with a twist and bow.

Sue hugged her and gave a quick kiss to her forehead, causing Ren to giggle. She then turned back to Filch, who was holding his cat, and turned Ren to face the man.

Ren hid a scowl at the bitter old man. He didn't bother hiding his displeasure of the students and Ren had heard him more than once calling most of the students atrocious names and acting like a foul arse all the while.

"Ren darling, you know Mr. Filch, don't you? He's the caretaker." Sue said politely, noticing the tenseness of Ren's posture-she knew what that meant and she needed to act as a mediator.

Ren, being raised by old fashion individuals remained polite and outstretched her hand in greeting, "Of course. I've never actually had a conversation with him however. How do you do, sir?"

She noticed Filch biting in his own displeasure; he grunted his own half-hearted greeting, while his ridiculously ugly yet scary cat hissed at Ren. Ren had half a mind to hiss right back at the rusty looking ball of battered fur.

She dropped her hand when she realized he'd never shake it even if he didn't have his ugly cat resting in his arms, "Well, it was a...pleasure. I do have a few things to do..." She give Sue a quick hug and said good bye before leaving, gritted her teeth at the old fart bag and his...cat. She'd ask Sue why the hell she was even talking to him in the first place later.

Ren remembered to lift her feet when she entered the library, heading to Madam Pince. After all, she was still on probation and she didn't want her library privileges revoked. She didn't want to have to resort to breaking into the library at night just to feed her addiction to reading all she could about magic.

As she got to the front desk, she smiled tentatively before lightly placing the books she had borrowed on the table in front of Madam Pince.

The older woman looked at her sharply, holding her mouth in a tight line, "Returns?" Her voice was clipped, as always. Too many students disrespected her loving books causing the once quite understanding woman into such a hard nut.

Ren nodded quickly, trying not to blink rapidly. Sometimes she wondered if the librarian was related to a certain Transfiguration professor.

Her business with Madam Pince didn't last long and she practically ran towards the back of the library but caught herself quickly. She was surprised to see other students in the library, it was a Hogsmeade day after all.

Noticing that most were OWLS and NEWTs students, she decided that she'd just borrow the books she needed instead of sitting in here.

She was a Ravenclaw already, she didn't need to spend every waking hour in the library. Reading beside the lake on a day like this seemed like a good idea.

**oOoooOo**

After spreading out a thick blanket and casting a warming and cushioning charm on it (she'd be barmy before she sat on the hard, cold ground, even if she was part vampire), Ren neatly laid out her books before lying on her stomach and randomly choose one.

Magical creatures seemed like a good start. She'd never met a vampire of the other race, so she decided to read about them. Her nose crinkled when she realized they were practically the mainstream media version of vampires, including their evasion to garlic and then sun and they possessed fangs.

"I want fangs..." She mumbled sadly to herself. But then stopped short at further description of the other species. A chill ran up her spine when she went through the accounts of vampire attacks. They weren't that different from the vampires of her kind. But to have it recorded in a book and then scrutinized?

Would her family be subjected to questioning? The thought had sprung up rather abruptly, causing her to panic. They weren't exactly saints. Sure they were trying their best not to act beastly, but once every century one of them would slip, according to Emmett and Jasper. They were usually the ones who have such a mishap.

A picture of the 'other' vampire startled her. It truly looked horrific, with all the blood and gore depicted in the picture. It didn't help that the painting in the picture was moving either.

She continued to read, noting that there really were a lot of differences between the two races. But she didn't exactly have much to go on. Since she never met one.

Picking up another book when the other proved its usefulness had diminished, she sighed before launching herself into deeper concentration.

She paused and reread a paragraph she'd just skimmed over, raising an eyebrow at the classification of beings. Sure, she'd read a lot of this before. But now that she saw how the grouping worked, she wondered if the wizarding community was so...antiquated. Their distinction between the beings really didn't help her resolve at all.

Sure, vampires, goblins, hags, werewolves, giants, veelas and even house-elves were considered beings, due to their ability of coherent speech but that was where the similarities between wizards and witches and these beings ended.

They didn't have the same rights, equality...freedom...as the wizards and witches. House elves were basically slaves, goblins, even though we're claimed to be untrustworthy in many books, were treated unfairly by wizards for centuries, hags were...well she didn't know much on hags.

Werewolves were considered beings, until they transformed. Veelas were basically the same, only not as extremely frowned upon.

Deciding that she'd better take some notes, she did so quickly, pulling out a notepad and pen. She really didn't see the use of parchment and quills. Another out of date method used by so many in the wizarding world and not environmentally friendly either.

By the time she'd done taking notes, she'd written on half of the small notepad. She felt accomplished in her case work. She wondered if it would help her any though. The wizarding world had stayed the same for centuries. Sure after the last world a lot had changed. House elves were given more rights, with the help of Mrs. Granger-Weasley. Goblins too, had seen a difference in their treatment. She'd read once that many goblins had died by the hands of Tom Riddle, self-appoint nutty sociopath. This had led to an uprising within the goblin nature, they blamed Mr. Potter for breaking into the bank, which led to the deaths.

Mr. Potter, feeling guilty and having no desire to fight in another war had pushed for more goblin rights as well. The relationship between Goblins and Wizards did change a little and a war was evaded.

Giants were another story. They fought alongside Riddle, believing promises of a different world for them. They stuck with his ideology, leaving a lot of trouble after the war for wizards to clean up.

Sadly, the same would be said for the vampires.

But, when one followed the lines of their anger, it all led done to their own mistreatment at the hands of witches and wizards.

Ren frowned, beings who weren't wizards or witches, even muggles, had a harder time living a Normal life.

'Non-wizard', the term jumped out at her at the mention of part-vampire named Lorcan d'Eath. She wondered if this individual was Lorcan's namesake, snickering at the thought. Then rolled her eyes at the part-vampire's pretentious name, 'd'Eath'? Really? Couldn't get more pretentious than that.

Non-wizard would mean that they didn't have magic, but they were a part of the Magical world. This didn't explain much on her though. Since these part vampires mentioned were of 'human' and vampire descent, not vampire/witch descent.

This posed another problem. Her mother wasn't a witch. Her grandfather was. What exactly did this mean? And honestly, was she the only one asking these questions?

She made a note of her questions. Then jotted down 'Magic lost due to venom', when she remember Alice.

Was there a chance that Alice still had magic? She did have visions still.

Was there a way to revert the effects of an obliviate spell?

"Gah!" She proclaimed in irate frustration, wondering if her coming to Hogwarts or even discovering her magic was worth the trouble her family could face.

Not to mention the discrimination she would face if others found out about her parentage. It may have been looked over, if she had no magic.

This led back to her mother. She was sure her mother didn't have magic, but how would you explain her mental shield. It really was a lot like occlumency. But her grandfather did say that her mother was possibly a squid, which would mean, no magical ability.

'Grandpa is a master occlumens, maybe he past the trait on to mom and then it only amplified due to vamp venom.' She thought incredulously.

She huffed loudly and decided this was enough research, for now. She'd continue after she spoke further with her granddad. An absent wave of her hand made all her books and notes to fly into her bag, arranging themselves neatly.

She stayed there, lying motionless until she heard giggling nearby and two familiar scents hit her. she sat up and grinned with she saw her two favorite first years — Joan and Janette.

They were holding each other's hands, running in and out of the water, then squealing and running out again.

She shook her head, but chuckled, that water should be freezing by now. Those two were either really bored, or masochistic.

Deciding she wanted to chat with them a bit, she gathered her belongings, shrugging her bag over her shoulders after stuff the now shrunken blanket in it.

"What are you two doing?" she said in a fake-stern voice, hoping she was channeling McGonagall effectively.

The two girls gasped then giggled when they saw her and ran towards her to pull her into a hug.

After pleasantries were exchanged the two explained that they were hoping to see the giant squid. An upperclassman had told them that they needed to act as bait to lure the squid closer to the shore.

Ren sighed and shook her head, "Um, I don't think that's right. But let's try it." She didn't really have anything else to do. She'd finish next week's homework tonight or tomorrow. Today, she would act a fool and not feel guilty about it. The excitement over magical school work had diminished significantly when she'd read through most of next year's work.

She let her bag fall, then pulled off her boots and socks, ditching her long fall coat as well.

The two girls stared at her wide-eyed, but Janette asked the question both wanted to ask, "You're going in the water, in shorts?"

Ren looked down to her legs and laughed, forgetting that she was indeed wearing shorts, in somewhat cold weather and was now willing to run into cold water, just for the heck of it.

She shrugged and nodded, "This will definitely get the squid's attention."

The two younger girls giggled but nodded. They proceeded to pull Ren into the water. She felt a slight tingling, then figured that this would be cold for the two girls.

"Okay, this is cold. Come on, I'll put some warming charms on your feet so your toes don't fall off." Ren said pulling them out of the water.

She spent the rest of the afternoon with the girls, first trying to get the squid to stop being shy (to no avail), then she went back to the castle with them and helped them with their homework in the Great Hall.

Just before dinner, the castle was beginning to fill with third years and over returning from their day in Hogsmeade. It was an interesting scene to the three girls, when they'd abandoned school work for just sitting in the courtyard. Some other first year Hufflepuffs had joined them. The mixture of emotions pouring off the students who'd visited Hogsmeade had the girls' heads spinning.

A few girls had run towards the castle, tears in their eyes, others fumed angrily and yelled at the boy(s) with them. Others, like the couples were giggling flirtatiously at each other, and by how closely they walked beside each other Ren suspected that the number of couples at Hogwarts had significantly increased.

She gawked when she notice Nikki and Lorcan were one such couple. They were so busy cooing at each other that they didn't even notice her sitting with the first years, who were making gagging noises as each couple passed.

Ren blinked hastily, not quite sure how surprised she should be. A sudden sting in her eyes and tightening of her chest made her mind snap to Jake. She shook her head; she knew that one day the possibility of them ending up together was high.

She was his imprint after all. She wondered how he was dealing with her absence. Her nose twitched when she thought of a possible future with him—inwardly glad that she still saw him as a protector, an older brother or something. But then, you don't expect to get married to your older brother. That thought made her almost gag.

Continuing to look at the passing couples, Ren wondered if it was possible for her to have a romance at this school. Of course, it could never be serious. She had too many secrets in her life.

Secrets…

It all came done to that. And when the truth about her finally came out, she'd inevitably hurt someone—emotionally. She wouldn't risk it. She wasn't heartless.

There was the fact also that every boy she thought was in some way attractive, she'd compare to Jake. It was odd, yet normal.

'_Enough of these thoughts'_ she thought inwardly, "I'll be leaving you guys now. See you lot at dinner…and remember…" she waited for them to continue her statement.

"If it's yellow, let it mellow. If it's brown, flush it down!" they said in unison, then bursted into laughter at Ren's proud grin.

Dinner went by pretty slowly in Ren's book. Lorcan and Nikki were busy cuddling each other, as Nikki announced to the group that they were finally a couple. Venom and Ren grinned at each other, collecting their bet money under the table from Lysander and Nolan.

The two boys complained about Ren ditching them and leaving Fred behind. But she noticed the salute the two boys sent in Fred's direction, who immediately stood and returned the gestured with a stern face.

She raised an eyebrow at them, her lips curling in question.

They merely shrugged saying something about him being 'alright' compared to his two cousins.

"Which two of his cousins, exactly? There's so many of them…" she asked in humor as she tried to could all of the red-headed and non-redheaded Weasley/Potter relative.

The others chuckled lightly, Venom guessed, "I'd say they're talking about James and/or Albus, Rose or Scorpius…"

"Why's James a definite? And why the hell did you included Malfoy?" asked Ren, her voice quivering as she help in her laughter, still counting the Weasleys in the hall.

Venom shrugged, "James may be a dreamboat, but most of the female population hates him. He did try to snog/shag most of them…and Malfoy's distantly related to Weasley. In fact, most pureblood families are related."

Ren finally stopped counting at stared at V, her eyes widening, "WHAT?" she shouted loudly. Thankfully, the Gryffindors were making so much noise no one paid much attention to her.

Venom nodded, "Yeah…"

Ren fumbled for her next words, "But—But I thought Rose and Malfoy were…like…together…"

Venom raised an eyebrow at 'Rose' but screwed up her face at the thought of Rose and Malfoy together, she shook her head vehemently, "NO! They're friends mostly. Besides, I may not know the girl, but Weasley has class and Malfoy's no different from Potter—the older one."

Lysander decided to contribute, he said numbly, "But if they ever decided to get together, most wouldn't think twice. Beside the fact that their fathers kind of hate each other…old school foes I believe. They've gotten over it, according to mum. The fact remains though. If those two ever think to 'snog/shag' as V puts it, no one will pay much attention since they're distantly related.

"But, they share a similar ancestor…that's…eh…Aren't there other witches or wizards out there who they could…get busy with…someone they're not related to?" Ren asked in hushed tone, feeling a bit dismayed by the new information.

Both Venom and Lysander nodded, then Lysander continued his explanation, "You've read about blood purest, you know their beliefs. Most today aren't too taken up by the idea of blood purity. But those who do wouldn't think twice about arranging marriages for their children with a first cousin…"

Ren gasped, her eyes widening marginally, "ARRANGED MARRIAGES? WE'RE LIVING IN THE 21st CENTURY FOR MERLIN's SAKE!" this time the entire hall turned to stare at her.

Her friends noticed the reddening of her cheeks and how tightly she was gripping the fork in her hand. They didn't notice the sudden darkening of the enchanted night sky above them. They jumped when it began to rumble though.

Ren noticed this as well and calmed significantly and dropped the deformed fork. The enchanted night sky cleared immediately. Ren stared up at it, wondering how it worked, she desperately wanted that enchantment on her bedroom ceiling back home.

'Flitwick would be the best person to ask', she thought absently, then caught the eyes of her friends looking at her interestingly.

She shrugged and stated matter-of-factly, "You guys know crap happens around me right?", suddenly she was struck by an idea and started rambling idly, "Did I ever tell you about the time I had coffee for the first time. We were visited my dad's childhood home and my uncle, being mischievous as he is, thought it would be fun to replace my juice with a double shot of coffee. I stole his bike and rode to the supermarket (note I had no idea where it was), ended up in a gated muggle community and then proceeded to knock on every door asking for some coffee." She started laughing. Her first were already busy chortling over their food, but she continued, "The poor muggles felt so bad for me, they immediately got whatever form of caffeine they had and loaded them the backpack I took from my aunt. Finally, one was smart enough to phone the police about my presence, but by then I was half way to the park nearby. That was a good day. Until my parents found me curled up under the slide in the playground. That was my first caffeine crash and it was goooooddd…" she grinned at the memory.

Nikki, who was clutching on Lorcan arm giggling feverishly, changing color quickly, asked, "How old where you?"

"Seven…" Ren said proudly. She looked seven at least.

This caused them all to laugh even louder.

Nolan slapping his cheeks cause it was beginning to hurt from the laughing asked how she'd stolen a bike at seven. She shrugged and said she was pretty tall for a seven year old, so a 'big kid' bike was no trouble for her.

On their way back to the common room, Ren almost fell forward in shook, as Nikki commented that _that_ was the first time Ren had spoken about her home life since arriving at Hogwarts. She didn't answer.

**oOoooOo**

"Welcome to the first official dueling club meeting for fourth years." Professor Lupin said proudly. He was walking up and done the platform that was erected in the middle of the room.

Ren could taste the level of excitement in the air. Well, she could smell the adrenaline pumping through her classmates' blood and that meant excitement.

Lupin gestured to the four fourth years also standing on the platform. Sadly, Ren was one of those. She tried not to fidget at the unneeded attention. She may not have been as introverted as her mother but that didn't mean she'd want to stand on a platform and have a professor tell her fellow students that she was basically their commander in war.

Wait…a big grin replaced Ren's indifferent expression when she heard those exact words from professor Lupin. She'd get to boss people around.

Yay! She'd missed doing that with Emmett, Jasper and Jake. She like how Professor Lupin and basically made Rose and her in charge of most of the lesson plans. The boys didn't seem to protest either. She and Rose had met in the DADA room two hours before the club was scheduled for, both dragging their male counterparts with them.

Rose had approached her at breakfast to tell her they were meeting early. It appeared that Rose was a more efficient planner than Ren, who didn't mind.

While Ren had completely forgotten to even write up some ideas, Rose had formulated excellent lesson plans the night of their meeting during the past week.

As their professor prepped the students, the four stepped aside to look over the plans again.

Ren nodded appreciatively, "This is intense…" she noted as she flipped through the folder Rose had prepared.

Lysander, who had now rest his chin on Ren's shoulder looking over the folder as well, nodded and sent a grin at Rose, "Extremely intense. You do know that this isn't auror training, right?"

Rose blushed but stood straighter, jotted her chin up a bit, "I know. But it's never too soon start advanced defenses."

Ren furrowed her eyebrows when she noticed some quick notes in the margins on the pages. Inwardly thankful that she didn't have to read from a parchment. They spelt funky.

Lysander noticed them as well and removed his chin from Ren's shoulder, "An obstacle course?"

Rose rolled her eyes and looked to Albus, who was grinning now, "His idea. Think my ideas are intense, you should have heard his…"

Albus looked scandalized at his cousin, then play the part of an innocent school boy, "I merely suggested 'borrowing' some of dad's animated dummies and setting them loose on the unsuspecting third years."

Ren's eyes bulged at his suggestion but grinned, "You can get your hands on actual animated dummies?"

Albus didn't want to answer her first, but Rose nudged him with her elbow, "Yeah." He said flatly.

Lysander exchanged a knowing look with Ren, who rolled her eyes.

Lysander suddenly exclaimed and slapped Ren on the shoulder, "Dude, we can use them for the obstacle course!"

Albus grinned, he didn't have a problem with Scamander, "Exactly!"

Rose waved absently, "Yeah you guys can plan out the course and Cullen and I will make it fool proof.

"Ren…" Ren corrected quickly. Noticing Rose's confusion, she explained, "Call me Ren. Cullen seems too impersonal and I'd probably hex you for calling me Renesmee. You'd probably bite your tongue just trying to say it."

Rose smiled, fighting back a pointed look at Albus, who himself had suffered in the name department, "Okay, Ren. Call me Rose. What should I call you Scamander?" she said disturbing the two excited boys.

"Stormaggedon!" both Lysander and Ren said at the same time. Ren 'informed' him that she would be calling him that in public eye or in the dueling club at least.

Rose didn't hold back her laugh then, neither did Albus who shook his head and asked, "Any story behind the name?"

Lysander stood proudly, striking the super hero pose Ren had taught him, "It strikes fear in the hearts of evil."

"But, do evil people have hearts?" Rose asked interestingly. She was enjoying this conversation. People pretended too much around her.

"Physically speaking they do…" commented Ren in an air of wistfulness, "But I might lose my argument if you are speaking in terms of emotions. After all, a certain Volty Farts did claim to be void of all emotion claiming that it made one weak. When we all clearly know the git had daddy issues…and look at him now…dust in the wind." she chuckled lightly.

Rose and Albus stared at her with wide eyes, while Lysander shook his head and facepalmed.

Rose grimaced, "Ugh, when you said dust in the wind, I suddenly remembered when Uncle Harry told us who Riddle dissipated into particles. The thought of me inhaling _him_ makes me wants to pumped my lungs."

All four grimaced while Ren made accurate gagging noises, "Why you gotta' put like that?"

Rose chuckled, "You're the one that said 'dust in the wind'…"

"Can we stop saying dust in the wind please?" Albus groaned, clutching his stomach.

"You look green…" Ren commented matter-of-factly.

Albus was too queasy to glare at her, instead he dry heaved a little closer to her.

Ren rolled her eyes, "Please, I've been in a muggle hospital. I've seen it all. You could spill your breakfast all over on this floor and I swear I can point out every item of food and name its origin." She said jokingly, but proudly.

Lysander's face scrunched up in disgust, so did Albus and Rose's.

"You really are disgusting Ren." Ly commented absently.

Ren flicked her hair over her shoulders, "Why, thank you."

"If you four are done with your daytime talk show, you can join the rest of the class. Mingle…help them with their disarming spell." Their professor said as he walked passed them.

The two girls squeaked and proceeded to push two boys towards the other fourth years.

The rest of the session was spent helping their classmates with their disarming spell.

Trying desperately to boost some of the Hufflepuffs confidence, reduce that of the Slyterins and Gryffindors and mellow out some of the Ravenclaws, Ren felt exhausted. She rarely did. But human interaction just seemed to tire her out more, especially when she had to deal with some rather intolerable airheads.

Seeing as she didn't bout will with the pride of the Gryffindors and Slyterin together, she focused more on the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. She didn't realize it when Rose had appeared beside her and was directing a Hufflepuff girl on the right wand movements, until she was hit on the shoulder by a rather strong _expelliarmus_.

It sent her flying into a Slyterin, and they both fell to the ground in a heap. She sat up immediately, her eyes wide with surprise and…excitement. That was the first time she'd been hit by a spell. It may have been a bit painful, but bearable and quite invigorating.

The Hufflepuff girl and Rose, along with all the other students where crowding around them, making sure they were okay. The girl who'd sent the spell seemed close to tears, until Ren chuckled and rose to her feet, pulling the Slyterin up with her.

She laughed when she saw that it was Aidan Zabini, she patted him on the back, "Sorry 'bout that Zabini." He grunted.

"Are you alright?" Rose asked them both uncertainly. Zabini looked nauseous and he hadn't even taken the brute of the spell.

Ren nodded but frowned when she saw Zabini shaking his head, "What's wrong?" she asked worriedly.

He heaved and clutched his arm, wincing slightly, "You landed on my arm…"

Ren's eyes bulged, "Oh…No…You need to get to Madam Pomfrey." She stated seriously, then gestured for Lysander, "Ly, can you take him please?"

Lysander nodded quickly and rushed the Aidan out of the room, just as Professor Lupin came through the crowd asking what happened.

Ren pointed to the Hufflepuff, "She's got power in her. Hit me with a disarming spell that sent my flying straight into Zabini. Think he hurt his arm. So he's heading to the hospital wing with Lysander." Ren was grinning the whole time while looking at the girl, who seemed close to hyperventilating.

Professor Lupin looked to her then Ren, unsure of how to respond, "Okay…Can you three wrap up here, I need to go to make sure Zabini is okay."

Rose nodded and immediately went into instructor mode when Lupin was out the room, "Alright you lot. Show's over. Let's end this with a bang. Line up folks."

The three T.A.s stood at the head of the four lines that had formed, separated by houses. Not all the fourth years were present, which made the T.A.s a bet happier. But it was still a lot to ask of three fourteen (or supposedly) year olds.

Rose continued after sending an unsure look to Ren, who shrugged and nodded, "Okay. Let's not have a repeat of what just happened. In order to do that, we have to use a different spell. It's not too hard really…the incantation is _expellipigmentus_. Now, repeat after me…"

Rose was surprisingly good at explaining Ren's spell, which made Ren quite happy. She didn't have the patience to explain it over and over again. It was a simple spell, which meant most got it. Albus, who'd been reluctant to try the spell the other day, seemed to have mastered it already. This showed the level of his skills.

But since not everyone got the hang of it, they didn't use it. That and the fact that McLaggen had protested that using a spell that was patented in class was prohibited. Ren was hoping no one would mention that, since the spell was so bloody harmless.

She noticed Rose rolling her eyes, but neither said anything, instead they told the group to practice during the week and dismissed the session, much to most of the groups disappointment.

Some had stayed behind and asked about the spell, Rose smiled and pointed to Ren and soon she was flocked by a group of boys and some girls asking if they could use the spell outside of the club.

"Erm…I honestly don't know. Will I be held liable for any extreme incidents involving the spell?" she asked quickly.

They didn't answer, instead some of them groaned while others tried to look away.

Ren sighed, "Do what you want. But if I get detention because of anything you guys do with my spell, you'll see hell. Got it?"

Some nodded while others just stared at her wide-eyed.

Lysander returned just as the other students were leaving and helped the other three lower the platform. Nikki, Lorcan and Venom had waved good bye, understanding that their friends would have to clean up the room and really didn't want the extra work.

By the time they'd finish getting the room back to its original state, they were exhausted.

Whatever enchantments were in this room, Ren was sure she loved them. Because the moment Rose said she wished that fireplace and couch was back in the room, they appeared.

Ren squealed and clapped her hands, running and plunging into one of the plush sofas—good thing she wore trousers again. Lysander being a potential git, sat on her. She huffed and rolled, making him fall to the ground.

Lysander grumbled something, but didn't complain much otherwise. Instead he sat and placed her legs on his lap. Ren grinned at him and adjusted herself more comfortably.

Rose occupied her own sofa, lying across it like Ren, while Albus sat in large arm chair, letting his legs hang over the edge.

A soft sigh escaped Rose's lips and a giggle soon followed, "That was truly amazing."

Ren grinned and nodded glancing at Rose, "Agreed!"

Lysander tapped her leg and looked at her with furrowed brows, "You should have gone to the hospital wing with Zabini. You were the one who was hit by a spell."

Ren waved him off, "Meh. That was nothing. I'm okay."

Lysander sighed but didn't say anything else on the matter.

"That was one hell of a hit…" Rose muttered, staring at Ren.

"Sent you flying across the room…" commented Albus, raising his eyebrow.

Ren shrugged, "Zabini softened the impact. And it really was rather powerful. What was her name, the girl that fired the spell?" changing the subject easily.

"Andrea Kirke. Never thought she had it in her." Rose said in clear surprise.

"She looked like she was going to cry…" Ren muttered, then smiled as a thought struck her, "You know, if all goes well, she'd be one of our strongest soldier."

"Soldier? Sounds like we're building an army…" Lysander said, eyeing Ren warily.

She winked at him, "Professor Lupin did say Rose and I are the commanders, while you two are the Majors."

The boys grumbled, making Ren and Rose laugh loudly.

"Now boys, don't protest…You both should be pleased that such impeccable ladies are your superiors." Said Professor Lupin, when he appeared suddenly behind their couches.

Albus scoffed while Lysander swatted at Ren when she stuck her tongue out at him. She sat up rather quickly when she heard Lupin's voice.

Rose giggled and pointed at Albus, "Here that Albie darling, I'm your superior."

As the two cousins bickered, Ren watched as professor Lupin grinned at them, his eyes shining happily. She'd heard that he was practically raised by Mr. Potter, but the rumors that flew around this castle she could never be sure.

Not really wanting to break his gaze, but also desperately in need of the knowledge, Ren clear her throat, "Excuse me professor, but can you tell me—us, what enchantments are placed on this room to make stuff we want appear?"

He didn't look at her when he answer, but Ren noticed his eyebrows scrunch together as he thought, "Actually, I'm not well versed on the matter. I believe it's similar to the one placed on the rumored 'Room of requirement' though."

"I've read about that sir. Does it really exist?" Lysander asked in hope. His mother had mentioned it in passing but said nothing else on the matter.

It was the same with Albus and Rose.

'_You need to experience these things on your own. How do you expect to have any adventures if I tell you about all the secrets Hogwarts has?_' her mother has said to her when she'd asked about the room. Albus had received similar words from his father. The ruddy map his brother stole didn't even show it. Then again, it didn't show the extensions added to the castle after the war either.

Albus was suddenly struck by an idea. An epic idea, which would definitely distinguish him from his father and brother. He didn't really listen to Teddy as he spoke instead he focus on his new plan.

Professor Lupin shrugged, "I've heard about it from good sources. So I believe it's real. Never found it though. No matter how much I looked." He shook his head smiling, "If you're interested in the enchantments, you could ask professor Flitwick."

Ren nodded at the suggestion. She was definitely going to be visiting her head of house today.

"Alright. Its lunch time. Let's head to the Great hall. I've worked up an appetite." Professor Lupin said rubbing his stomach.

Rose glared at his back and whispered to the others while they were getting up, "He didn't even do much." Ren barked out a laugh but agreed fully.

**oOoooOo**

"If I ring one of their necks, do you think I can have a comfortable cell at Azkaban? I will be helping our society significantly." Ren whispered to Rose, who bit her lips hard, desperately trying not to laugh.

It was during the following week, when the four fourth years were expected to supervise the third years. Professor Swan was their overseer today, and he was busy yelling at a group of Slyterins for ganging up on a Ravenclaw girl.

"I'd bring you four course meals everyday if you did." Rose whispered back, this time causing Ren to laugh behind her hands.

They glanced over at the boys, who looked like they were having their own troubles with the group that they were supervising.

"Should we help them?" Ren asked, her voice betrayed her unwillingness.

"Nope." Rose said without a pause, "We've got our hands—DUCK!" Rose proclaimed pushing Ren out of the way of a stray spell. They stared at each other with wide eyes.

"Think we're in over our heads with this group…" Rose muttered weakly, Ren nodded slowly in full agreement.

**oOoooOo**

The four stared at the first years as they buzzed around the room, shouting and giggling loudly.

"We need help…" muttered Lysander dejectedly.

"I never thought this was how I'd die…" Albus grumbled, looking down sadly at the floor.

Rose cried weakly into Albus' shoulders saying nothing.

"I'm thinking I should say something meaningful, but…" Ren whimpered, her lips quivering a bit.

"Where is Teddy?" Rose asked suddenly regaining composure.

Ren didn't even have the energy to look scandalized at the mention of her professor's first name.

"Hiding's my best bet." Albus said weakly, eyeing the door longingly.

Lysander suddenly straightened his back and shouted, "OYE! You lot better shut up or I'll hex you all!" he seethed and Ren was certain smoke came out his ears.

It didn't seem like he was done though, "You little gremlins are NOT going to make me miss the Halloween Party! GOT IT?

Watching as the first years immediately settle down, Albus clapped a still fuming Lysander on the back, "Well done Stormaggedon!"

**oOoooOo**

"Ravenclaws are wild. I never knew that." Albus said thoughtfully as he watch the party unfolding in the Ravenclaw common room on Halloween night. Lysander and Ren had invited him and Rose, telling them to tell no one, since it was supposed to be a secret. Ren was keeping Flitwick busy currently in his office. Her pursuit to find the incantations and enchantments for the bewitched ceiling had gone to an obsessive level, so she really didn't mind.

Lysander smirked, "Never doubt, never doubt." Ren really was influencing his vocabulary positively he thought.

"I wish I'd gone with Ren…" Rose muttered after she'd fended off another tipsy Ravenclaw.

"Do not fear my dear…your hero…is here." Ren proclaimed over the music as she approached them.

She glanced around them then turned back with questioning eyes, "Where's Nikki and Lorcan?"

Albus wiggled his eyes suggestively, "Probably in a broom cupboard doing—OUCH!" he grunted when Nolan hit him on the shoulder.

"That's my sister! Watch what you're saying!" he said threateningly to Albus.

Albus raised his arms in surrender, "Okay…kidding…"

"Better." Nolan smirked, cracking his knuckles, "Nice play against Slyterin by the way. That save was admirable."

As the three boys lunched into quidditch talk Ren rolled her eyes, especially frustrated when Rose had animatedly joined the conversation. To make matters worse, Nolan had to mention that she didn't like flying. She was sure that the punch she gave him hurt more than the one he gave Albus.

**oOoooOo**

"Why is your brother following you around? You'd think, him being the older one, he'd avoid you…" Ren commented to Albus one afternoon while they were making plans for the upcoming Christmas ball, which was scheduled to take place the night before everyone left for Christmas break. Rose snickered beside Ren and waited to here this answer.

Albus groaned, "That would be your fault…I probably shouldn't say this, since he's my brother and all. But seeing that he's also the brother who left a flobberworm in my underwear drawer this morning, I see no harm in telling you. He and Scorpius have a bet that they can get you first. You'd think the two months of you completely ignoring them would be enough a sign of your lack of interest."

Ren stared at him for a moment, before bursting into raucous laughter, "Oh…the poor babies have no idea what they're getting themselves into. I shall enjoy this." Her laughter turned sininster making Albus' eyes bulge.

"Now I'm regretting telling you…" Albus muttered more to himself, but Ren heard him.

"No worries. I won't hurt them…much." Ren winked, making him gulp.

**oOoooOo**

James bursted into the common room, shouting a string of obscenities at random students as he passed. He paused when he saw his brother and cousin, sitting by the fire hiding their laughter.

He stalked up to them and glared, "Your bloody Ravenclaw friend is mental. MENTAL!"

Rose pouted innocently, "What did Ren do now?" trying hard not to look at James now bubblegum pink hair.

James growled and pointed to his hair, "Do you see this?"

Rose nodded, but held her confused expression, "Isn't that your way of coming out?"

"Yeah, brother…I do remember you declaring your love to Scorp last week." Albus said, not bothering to hide his smirk. He really did appreciate Ren's style of pranking. The girl was resourceful and cunning. He wondered why he had ever disliked the nutter…

James glared at his brother and was about to draw his wand, when Scorpius rushed through the portrait and looked at him longing.

"Jamie, my love. There you are…I've been scourging the castle in search of your radiance. Come my sweets, I have waited too long for a kiss from you." proclaimed Scorpius as he lunched himself at James.

"For the love of—Not AGAIN!" James shouted as he ducked Scorpius' arm and ran up the stairs to the fifth year boys' dorms. He'd be safe there until the love potion wore off of Scorpius.

The door slamming made the room fall silent, until the laughter coming from the Gryffindor common room could be heard in the Ravenclaw tower. Well, for Ren at least.

She smirked into the letter she was writing, **_Things have been better in relation to Rose and Albus. James and Scorpius are another story. See attached photos. _**She wrote, trying so hard not to laugh loud, since a lot of the fifth year students were studying in the common room.

**oOoooOo**

"How long do you suppose those potions work?" Rose muttered to Albus while looking at Scorpius with wide-eyes. Scorpius had spent the afternoon at James door, scratching at it like a dog in heat. He'd skipped dinner in hope of seeing James, who had to skip dinner as well.

Albus looked worriedly at his friend, shrugging, they couldn't take him to the hospital wing, too many questions would be asked and Ren would get detention. She'd already gotten a handful for some pranks she pulled on James and Scorpius, and her grandfather wasn't too proud of that. They couldn't risk her getting in trouble because of idiot 1 and 2 again.

Rose sighed, "I'll go get her." she said, handing her bag over to Albus before leaving.

Ten minutes later, the two girls came giggling through the portrait, Rose blushing fiercely.

"Finally!" Albus proclaimed, throwing his arm up in the air.

Ren stuck her tongue out at him, but said nothing else as she rush up the stairs to Scorpius, "Git didn't eat anything, did he?" she said with an annoyed sigh.

Rose shook her head, "Too busy acting like he's in heat."

Ren chuckled, "Food would have neutralized the effects immediately. See how fast James overcame his 'effects' last week? Merlin, I love potions…" they nodded thoughtfully and watched as Ren force-fed Scorpius a slice of shepherd pie. The effects seemed immediate, as Scorpius' dreamy look faded into one of confusion, then embarrassment, then anger when he noticed Ren's smirk.

"Hello sweetie!" she said winking. Before he could pull out his wand, she had him in a full body bind, smirking all the way and she levitated him away from the door.

She rapped twice, "Safe to come out now Jamie…" she chuckled, then ran. No use staying for the fireworks. James' hair was still pink after all.

**oOoooOo**

Fred finally spotted her, sitting with his cousins in the courtyard. He grinned as he approached them. Without greeting he handed her a small bag filled with galleons. Ren immediately pocketed it, saluting him proudly, "Good doing business with you Fred."

Fred smirked, "No problem. You know where to find me if you…you know."

Ren nodded and he walked away.

Nolan, Albus and Rose grumbled in exasperation.

Rose looked at Ren pleadingly, "Do we even want to know what business you have with our devious cousin?"

Ren smirked, "Nope!"

**oOoooOo**

"HOLY MOTHER OF A FLOBBERWORM! Albus Severus Potter, you sir, are a genius!" Ren proclaimed, holding his head in her hand and she shook it. He swatted her hands away but smirked.

"I know." He said proudly as he looked down at the modified version of the Marauder's Map, which included all the new rooms and a few other passages the Marauders never found. He's expanded it to cover some of the forbidden forest and school grounds.

"How'd you figure it out?" Venom asked in awe as she stared at the names floating on the map.

"A book Ren leant me. Took a while but I got it." Albus said as he rubbed the map with care.

Ren scrunched up her nose, "You mean, there's a how-to-make-an-epic-map section in that book? How did I miss that?"

"Surprisingly, there were charms that hid a few sections in the book. I think the Marauders put the charms in place." Albus said thoughtfully. Who knew you could accomplish such things by reading.

"Glad you figured it out before the Christmas dance…" Venom said, a gleam in her eyes, "Imagine the amount of unsuspecting couples we could prank."

"Lorcan and Nikki is first on that list. They've been ignoring me…" Ren pouted in fake sadness.

Rose rolled her eyes, "Because you keep telling them they'll make pretty babies together…"

Ren pouted again and looked down sadly, "But they will!"

Rose totted and patted her head, "I know sweetie…I know…"

"Now! Which secret passage should we use first?" Albus asked, breaking the melodrama with little effort.

"The one to Honeydukes cellar, duh!" Venom said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I don't have the cloak…" Albus mutter dejectedly, wishing he'd stolen that from James as well. He'd never miss it anyways.

Ren swatted his ear, "Have I taught you nothing?"

He huffed, then slowly grinned, "Disillusionment…"

Ren nodded with a smirk, "I'll go find Lysander. He's been with his girlfriend long enough…honestly, he's turning into Lorcan."

Venom chuckled, "The boy can't help it. Andrea Kirke is a spit-fire and we know he loves spit-fires."

Ren gagged, "Information unneeded. Fine, he'll sit this one out."

Scorpius jogged up to where they were sitting by the lake—their secluded secret spot, "Guys, please tell me you have something exciting to do? James is being a prat about Ren again."

Ren had a thoughtful expression, "You know, he bitches too much for someone so darn pretty. Think he's maybe an ugly girl trapped in a very pretty boy's body?"

Venom grimaced at the idea, "That would suck royally. I made out with him last week."

Ren and Rose gaped at her while the boys just snickered.

"What?" Venom asked innocently, "The boy's got skills."

Ren facepalmed, "You're terrible. But right. With lips like those, it would be a shame if he couldn't kiss properly."

Albus and Scorpius groaned loudly, Albus spoke up, "Let's not start with Jay's 'sexilipcious' lips again."

The girls quickly agreed since they did have an unsanctioned Hogsmeade trip to plan.

**oOoooOo**

The group stumbled back through the passage, trying to reign in their laughter. But the sugar rush was not helping. They'd raided the Honeydukes cellar, Ren left enough money to cover everything and more and erased all evidence of them being there.

"Shit!" Albus hissed as he looked at the map, "Filch is headed this way!"

Before her friends could panic, Ren instructed them to head in the other direction, she'd led Filch away from them. It took a while for them to comply, but they did.

She walked briskly in the direction of Filch, then paused when he caught sight of her.

She hid a smirk as she approached him, "As I said, I'll inform you when I get back to the castle?"

"You're still late—" he began but she cut him off.

She grinned, showing her gleamingly white teeth, "I sort of splurged on the hunt. Hm…" she rubbed her stomach in fake satisfaction, "Slimy, yet satisfying."

Filch blanched and hastily walked in the opposite direction. Mrs. Bloody Norris had another idea and hissed at her.

Ren let out a feral snarl, making the cat run just as fast as her master.

When he found her friends huddled in a corner looking over the map, then staring at her in disbelief.

She grinned widely, "There is a plus side to having your grandmother befriending the ratty old caretaker you know."

Scorpius sighed, "I didn't think I could love that woman more since that magnificent barbeque steak, but now…I might have to duel Professor Swan for her."

Ren clapped him on the back, "Sorry mate, but you'd lose."

**oOoooOo**

**_Please give your opinion. I'd really like to know how you feel towards this story. Since I seem to be more dedicated to this one._**

**_Their friendship sort of speed out of control, but I loved writing this chapter the most. Couldn't stop typing….#unashamed…wish this was the same for my other stories….:(_**

**_Next chapter:_**

_"Ren, you're a girl?" Lysander gasped in fake horror when he saw Ren in her gown._

_Ren waved him off, "What? No, this is just some body I managed to acquire for a penance." _

_"I'd say it's one yeck of a penance…" muttered Nolan, he couldn't take his eyes off her chest area. _

_SLAP!_

_"What the hell Rose?" Nolan said staring at Rose in surprise as he rubbed his now burning cheek._

_She shrugged, "Ren's too uncaring to do it. So I did. For the female population of the world!"_

_**And no worries, the title will make sense. I've already laid out the plot...**_


End file.
